


You Built Me from a Broken Heart (So Now What's Mine is Ours)

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A lighter take on Bratva, Angst, Bratva, F/M, Fluff, In which Felicity is Oliver's whole world, Lowkey crack at times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity found out that Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain, would be attending the annual Starling City Ball, she was expecting a hardened, cold man. She was expecting a man so rigid you would think he was a statue, a man so tormented that his eyes would be as black as the night.</p><p>And Felicity was right, Oliver Queen was all of these things. He was every bit the monster people feared, but never with her.</p><p>Felicity never expected to fall in love with this monster, nor the sensitive, sweet man he kept hidden from strangers. She never expected to find a broken man so willing to love unconditionally. </p><p>But she did. And in the end, they both learned a little something about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up: This fic strays from the 'typical' Bratva!Oliver characterization. I wanted to play around with his character a bit and write this popular trope in a new, lighter way. I hope I did it justice! Enjoy! xox
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or these characters, though I wish I did. 
> 
> (Also I do not speak Russian. All the Russian you see in this fic came from Google Translate, so I apologize if it is incorrect!)
> 
> -Edited on October 3, 2016-

When Felicity found out that Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain, would attend the annual Starling City Ball, she expected a hardened, cold man. She expected a man so rigid you would think he was a statue, a man so tormented that his eyes were black as the night.

And Felicity was right, Oliver Queen was all of these things. He was every bit the monster people feared, but never with her.

Felicity never expected to fall in love with this monster, nor the sensitive, sweet man he kept hidden from strangers. She never expected to find a broken man so willing to love.

But she did, and they both learned a little something about love.

**

Felicity yawned out of boredom.

She attended the Starling City Ball only as a favor to her boss, Ray Palmer. His wife, Anna, went into labor earlier that evening. As Vice President of Palmer Technologies, Felicity was the unfortunate one who took his place.

Felicity felt uncomfortable with schmoozing investors and rubbing elbows with people whose net worth were triple hers. Not to mention the amount of sleazy old men who slipped her their numbers while their wives weren’t looking.

She shuddered at the thought. She had long ago given up on love after seeing her parents’ relationship fail. Besides, her heart had broke too many times to count.

Her eyes scanned the room, landing on a tall, muscular man. Oliver Queen. Her eyes admired his face and the way his tuxedo fit his firm chest. He looked hot, but also downright frightening. She was no Dr. Phil, but his eyes held too much damage and anguish for someone his age.

Felicity wondered how a Bratva Captain even attended a party like this. Shouldn’t police officers be barging through the doors to arrest him? He killed people, right? He was the leader of a mob, for goodness sake.

She supposed it had something to do with the fact that crime had lowered since Oliver became captain a couple years ago. He used his manpower for good, only taking down criminals hell bent on destroying the city.

Her eyes tore away from him. Felicity grabbed a champagne flute from a nearby server’s tray and searched for a place she could get away from the crowd. A table in the back of the ballroom, half hidden by a pillar, grabbed her attention. Felicity sat in the chair with a huff.

She feared she didn’t represent the Palmer Technologies brand well, slumped at a table nursing her champagne. Before she convinced herself otherwise, Felicity slipped onto the floor and crawled under the table. She sighed, the long satin tablecloth blocking anyone from discovering her hideout.

She sat there, sipping her champagne, engrossed in her tired thoughts until a man’s feet entered her line of vision. His shiny leather dress shoes rested inches from her legs.

Shit shit shit! What were the chances someone would sit down at this table?

She studied his feet, and she came to two conclusions. One, they were wealthy because those shoes were more expensive than her car. Two, this person’s feet were huge, which only meant one thing. She flushed at the lewd images that entered her mind.  

“Mr. Queen, what are you doing hiding all the way back here?” A man asked.

Oliver Queen sat at the table. Could this get any worse?

The feet shifted. “You caught me. I needed a break from the crowd.”

Even his voice sounded sexy. Just the right amount of rasp and depth. Felicity sighed, but clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake.

The mystery man released a big belly laugh. “I don’t blame you, son. I’m off to the bathroom before I leave. The wife and I can’t seem to keep up with you young kids anymore.”

“I can’t keep up much myself these days. Have a good night, Mr. Williams.”

The conversation ended, and she heard Oliver sigh.

Felicity prided herself on being a patient person, but her leg was cramping and if she didn’t move it soon, she would be in a ton of pain. She placed her glass next to her and shifted her leg, mere inches from Oliver’s foot.

Almost losing her balance, she placed her hand out to the side, knocking over the glass. To prevent a spill, Felicity grabbed hold of the stem, but in doing so, her leg shifted, hitting Oliver’s foot. She gasped in shock and fear, covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

Oh God. She was so dead.

She could sense Oliver still above her. A hand pulled up the tablecloth, and a head peeked in.

“Hi.” She squeaked, giving him a little wave.

His eyebrows rose, but he remained silent. He righted himself and let the tablecloth fall back into place. Oliver pushed out of the chair, his feet and legs no longer invading Felicity’s space.

She sighed in relief. She managed to dodge a bullet.

A rustling to her right caught her attention. Oliver crawled under the table, suit and all. Once he was under, he settled across from her, his knees up and ankles crossed.

“Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” He extended his hand toward her.

Felicity stared at his hand and whispered, “Are you going to kill me? Because if you are I would prefer you get it over and done with it. I don’t want to suffer. Besides, I have a queasy stomach and I doubt I would last two seconds. Just skip the torture and get right to it.”

Oliver laughed, but dropped his hand. “Wow. Okay, then. May I ask what movies you’ve been watching?”

She sighed. The jig was up. “Saw. All six of them. My best friend is a real horror movie buff, and she said they were a must-watch. It has me wigged out. Not to mention you are the head of a major mob organization. So I’m sure torture and pain are your everyday norm. No offense.” Why couldn’t she ever shut up!?

Oliver looked at her in amusement. “You’re right. All that torture takes a lot of me. Which is why I fuel myself with my favorite breakfast every morning. Keeps my blood sugar up during all the killing.”

Not understanding where he was going with this, Felicity gulped. “And what is your favorite breakfast?”

He looked at her, seriousness clouding his eyes. “Puppies, or small children. Sometimes both.”

Felicity bit her lip, but she couldn’t hold it in. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth and clutching her stomach.

She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him. “Okay, that’s a good one.”

“I’m glad you approve of my humor, Miss…?”

“Felicity. My name is Felicity Smoak.”

He extended his hand once more and this time Felicity didn’t hesitate in shaking it. Her small, smooth hand fit in his large calloused one like two puzzle pieces sliding together. It did not go unnoticed by either of them.

She pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry about saying those things. I don’t have a filter.”

“Apology accepted. Though I enjoy your candidness.”

She snorted. “Yeah, sure. That’s what my best friend said when we first met and now she wants to strangle me every time I divulge her secrets in front of her latest hookup.”

Oliver chuckled and she joined in, laughing at her own antics. She forgot her boredom from earlier.

**

They crawled out a few hours later once the party died down. Her and Oliver had an amazing time hiding out together. They shared stories, told jokes, and laughed so hard that tears were evident on their cheeks. It was hard for Felicity to think of Oliver as a Bratva Captain. He seemed so...normal. After speaking for a while, Oliver even found them snacks. He had crawled underneath the table with a tray of various appetizers and a bottle of champagne.

Felicity righted her dress as she stood up before arching her back to stretch out her cramped muscles. Oliver did the same, moving his neck back and forth to release some of the tension.

She turned to him and realized she didn’t know what to say. Thank you? It was nice meeting you? Sorry I thought you would kill me? I had a good time? She didn’t know what the appropriate response to hanging out with a captain of a dangerous mob was.

Lucky for her, a buff man in a suit strode towards Oliver and pulled him a few feet away.

Felicity strained to hear the hushed whispers of the man. “Where the hell were you, Oliver? There’s been a breach in the network. Anatoly has been overseeing the IT guys working on finding the source, but they haven’t been able to find anything yet.”

“дерьмо [Shit],” Oliver cursed, his face hardening. He glanced towards Felicity. “Give me a minute, Digg.”

He walked over to her, his face softening. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. Something’s come up.”

She smiled. “Sounds like it. I had fun tonight, thanks to you. So...thanks.”

He smiled, his hand lifting to cup her elbow. “I had fun, too. I’ll see you around sometime?”

She nodded, even though she knew the chances were slim. Her world did not exist in his.

He released her elbow and turned around, walking towards his partner. She stared down at her shoes and sighed, already trying to make sense of her bizarre evening.

“Oh, and Felicity?”

She looked up, surprised. “Yeah?”

“For the record, I don’t kill beautiful women for hiding under tables.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Hey Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, I will never watch another scary movie again.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He winked and walked out the door with his associate, already barking orders in Russian.

**

Later that night, Felicity sat on her couch, going over the events of the night. An idea came to mind. She grabbed her tablet and turned it on. She accessed the Bratva network within seconds and searched for traces of the hacker Oliver’s friend spoke about earlier that evening.

Within minutes, Felicity had a full comprehensive report on the hacker, including his name, address, medical information, and past offenses.

Digging a little further into the network, she located Oliver’s personal email address. She attached the file of the suspect and sent it to him with a quick note:

_Oliver~_

_Thanks for making tonight fun. I would send you a gift basket of puppies and children, but the store is all out. I hope this will do :)_

_-F_

With a smile, she powered off her tablet and placed it back on her coffee table. She glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was almost midnight. Felicity headed into her bedroom, yawning the entire way.

She changed into her favorite PJ’s, the dark blue ones with the Russian dolls all over them. She laughed to herself at the irony.

A sudden thought came to her mind and a deep chill ran over her body. Felicity sent Oliver a profile on a man who hacked into his network. She felt good about being able to help him, but she never stopped to think about the man she was offering as bait.

She walked backwards until her legs hit her bed, sitting down in shock. Felicity chastised herself for offering this man to a mob on a silver platter. Oliver’s kindness blinded her to the fact he still takes lives. Did she kill this man? Did she take him away from his family?

No longer tired, Felicity leaned back on her pillows and turned on her TV. As she lay awake watching mind-numbing reruns of old sitcoms, she still couldn’t shake it. With a huff of frustration, she stood and headed towards the shower.

As the warm water cascaded down her body and she scrubbed herself with soap, Felicity decided she would rid her mind of earlier and never think of Oliver Queen again.

**

This proved to be a difficult feat considering he showed up at her job two days later.

Felicity tried not to think about Oliver anymore, but it was difficult. He had an infectious personality, one she admired. On the flip side, he was also a mystery, and she hated mysteries. She knew little about him except that he lead the Bratva. It was downright frightening, but despite it all, she liked him.

Gerry, her assistant, walked into her office.

“Miss Smoak?” She lifted her head and smiled. “I was just wondering if I could leave early? You have no appointments or meetings left for today and my sister is visi-”

Felicity waved her hand. “Gerry, you don’t need to ask. In fact,” she typed on her computer. “Done! I reserved a table for two at Table Salt and sent the manager a message. Your dinner's on me tonight.”

Gerry looked at her in shock. “Thank you so much, Miss Smoak.”

“It’s the least I can do. Enjoy your time with your sister.”

He thanked her again and left her office, dialing what she suspected was his sister’s number. She smiled; it felt good to do things like that. Lord knows she could afford it as the VP of a company that grosses billions every year.

She released a yawn and got back to work, eager to finish and head home. Her only tasks were to review data from Stellmoor International and send an email to Ray with whether she felt they should merge. The simple job would have gotten done within an hour, except her computer shut down in the middle of her typing.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Felicity muttered after she tried and failed to turn it back on.

She guessed it involved the wiring, so she slid off her chair and crawled under the sleek desk. She stuck her feet out towards her office door and bent forward to fiddle with the wires, cursing herself for wearing a pencil skirt. She was right; it was just a problem that required rewiring. She worked on the wires until her computer rebooted.

She threw her fist in the air and exclaimed, “Yes!”

A throat cleared behind her. “Why is it I always find you under tables?”

Felicity yelped in surprise, hitting her head.

“Oh, frack. Ow ow ow!” she cried, wiggling herself out while clutching her head.

“Вот дерьмоv [Oh shit], Felicity. Are you alright?” Oliver questioned. He rushed over to help her from the ground.

She pouted and rubbed her head, trying to fight the tears. Damn, that hurt. Oliver moved her hand away and ran his fingers over her head.

He rubbed soothing patterns across the sore spot. “You’re not bleeding but you have a small bump. Do you have a bathroom nearby?”

She pointed towards a narrow door behind her desk. “Right through there.”

He gave her a look she couldn’t decipher and dropped his hand, heading through the door. Felicity immediately missed his hand massaging her head.

Oliver strode back in with a damp cloth in his hand. “Sit down on the couch.”

She shook her head in compliance and walked towards it. Her stilettos were too high for her to balance, causing Felicity to whimper before stumbling on her feet. Strong hands steadied her hips before she could topple over.

“Whoa, easy there.” Oliver whispered. Hands on her hips, he nudged her towards the couch. He guided her the whole way, clearly afraid her unsteady footsteps would make her fall.

She sat down and sighed. “This is not how I expected tonight to go.”

Oliver sat down across from her on the coffee table, picking up the damp cloth he tossed aside when he saw her fall. He folded it into a square and pressed it onto her head.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have scared you like that,” he whispered.

She sighed. “It’s not your fault. I’m just a super jumpy person.”

He nodded, his mouth ticking up in the corners. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

She chuckled in amusement but winced when pain shot through her head. Why did she keep forgetting about that?

Oliver removed the now warm cloth and replaced it with his hand. His fingers brushed over her, massaging the area once more. She let out a sigh of contentment and leaned into him, closing her eyes. He chuckled and scooted closer to her, their knees brushing.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

She hummed in confusion, eyes still closed. “For what?”

“For the file you sent me. We wouldn’t have found him without your help.”

Her eyes shot open, and she pulled back from him. How did she forget? She should be avoiding him, not leaning into him. Felicity paled and stood up, walking away from him and the couch unsteadily.

Oliver shot up and reached out to steady her but she shook her head in warning. His brows furrowed, and he dropped his hands.

“Felicity?”

“Sorry, I- You should leave.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times before stating, “I don’t understand.”

“Listen, I enjoyed myself the other night. You made the time go by and I’m thankful for that, but this can’t go any further than that. I overstepped by sending you the profile. It wasn’t my place and it’s possible you’ve already killed the hacker and-”

“черт побери [God dammit], Felicity! I didn’t kill him! What kind of monster do you think I am?”

His response surprised her. He seemed hurt, and that made her frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Oliver,” she yelled, “but I don’t know what to expect from a Bratva Captain, okay? This is something I have zero knowledge about, so I’m sorry if I assumed you would kill the man who hacked into your network!”

Oliver shook his head. “You’re right. I shouldn’t expect you to understand, but I promise you Felicity, I haven’t killed in years. And before you say anything, it doesn’t sound like a big deal, but it is. I’m not a monster. Not anymore. ”

Felicity deflated. “I don’t think you’re a monster. That’s not it at all.”

“Then please explain it.”

She took a deep breath. “The problem isn’t that you’re a monster. It’s that you’re not.”

Oliver just stared at her, confusion etched on his face.

She continued, “I like you, Oliver. Despite everything I cannot stop thinking about you, and I know it sounds crazy. We only spoke for a few hours, and it has only been two days...but it’s the truth. So yes, if you were a monster it would be a hell of a lot easier for me to forget about you. But you aren’t; you are an amazing guy and wow, I talk a lot. Please shut me up whenever you like.”

Oliver did just that. He strode towards her and placed his hands on either side of her head, careful not to jostle her and cause her more pain. He leaned in, his breath coasting over her. His eyes fluttered closed as his lips landed on hers.

It was the sweetest, most sensual kiss Felicity ever experienced. Oliver acted so tender with her, working his lips over hers with caution. She never had a man take his time with her; they took what they wanted, which resulted in a lot of unwanted tongues down her throat. With Oliver, it was like he wanted to commit every part of her lips to memory.  

They stood in her office kissing for a long time but eventually they ran out of breath. She pulled back from him, gulping in air. Oliver placed small kisses on the corners of her lips as she caught her breath. It was one of the most innocent, yet sexy kisses she ever experienced. She felt her arousal present in her panties. Oliver’s lips on hers felt right; it made her feel whole.

“Wow,” Felicity breathed, looking into his darkened eyes.

He smiled and kissed the bump on her head. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Oliver looked relieved as if he feared she would decline, the impromptu kiss scaring her off. Little did he know, it did the exact opposite.

**

Oliver insisted Felicity pick the place for their date, which is why they eventually sat across from each other in a booth at Big Belly Burger.

“I have to say I did not expect you to choose a burger joint for our first date,” Oliver said, a smile evident on his face.

Felicity shrugged. “What can I say? They have amazing burgers.” She popped a fry in her mouth. “Besides, isn’t this the stereotypical first date? Except I guess we would share a milkshake right now. Oh, and we would sit on the same side.”

He laughed under his breath and slid out of the booth. Felicity looked at him in confusion until he signaled for her to scoot over. When she did, he slid in beside her and rested an arm on the ledge of the booth behind her.

“Is this good enough?”

She pursed her lips. “Hmm...almost. We should order a milkshake.”

Oliver turned towards the old-fashioned bar and signaled for their waitress’ attention. “A chocolate milkshake with two straws, please,” he yelled.

Felicity laughed and scooted closer to him. Her hand reached out, turning his head towards her. Her lips crashed into his, his actions making her feel bold. Oliver grunted at her forcefulness but didn’t back down. He matched her intensity as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He pushed her further into the booth until her back pressed against the plush side. She threw her arms over his shoulders and lost herself in him.

A sudden clanging noise made them part. A chocolate milkshake now sat on the table before them and their waitress, an older woman with wild hair, winked at them as she walked away. Felicity blushed and Oliver chuckled.

That night would be one of Felicity’s favorite memories.

**

They went on many more dates in the following weeks. Oliver picked her up from work almost every night and took her out for dinner. Sometimes, they went to her place and he cooked for her.

On their dates she learned that he lived by himself if you counted a mansion full of armed bodyguards and a complete staff to be living alone. His sister, Thea, currently traveled the world with Roy, her longtime boyfriend and Bratva wannabe.

Felicity asked about his parents on their sixth date. His eyes held pain, but he responded regardless. He told her they were manipulative and cunning to the outside world, but loving and warm to their loved ones. Felicity noted that it sounded similar to how Oliver operated.

The Triad, their biggest opponent, killed his parents. Felicity’s heart broke for him. He acted so strong, but she imagined him as a younger man, trying to live up to his parent’s legacy.

Despite having the best time with him, she suspected he held something back. He was a Bratva captain; shouldn’t he get angry once in a while? She remembered seeing a small glimpse of it when his associate, John Diggle, told him of the breach the first night they met. He only acted warm and kind towards her, but it made her wonder what would trigger him.

**

Felicity sat on his couch in front of a roaring fire, nursing her hot chocolate as she waited for Oliver to join her from the kitchen.

A man who she assumed was a bodyguard entered the room. She smiled at him but he had no response. With a frown, Felicity assessed him. He was sweating and his hands kept twitching. Dread filled her stomach as she saw his dead eyes lock on hers.

Felicity opened her mouth to call for Oliver but before she got a word out, the man took out his gun and aimed it straight at her head.

“Please don’t hurt me. Please. Is it money you want? Because I have a lot of it. Oliver does too. Just please don-”

“SHUT UP.” The man walked closer to her until the nozzle of the gun pressed into her forehead. “Mr. Queen doesn’t deserve you.”

A tear cascaded down her cheek. “Me? Why? I don’t under-”

“Если вы ей больно, я убью тебя сам [If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself.]” Oliver’s voice rang in her ears. His voice, like steel, was unlike anything she had ever heard from him before. The oddest part of it all was that he sounded so in control. Calm, even.

She soon realized why. Digg approached the man from behind and snapped his neck. Felicity gasped and stood up, looking around wildly. She felt so out of her body, she didn’t even know how she was still breathing.

Her sobs soon echoed throughout the room and her legs wobbled. Oliver was there in an instant, bending down to pick her up. She latched onto his shirt with her fists and buried her head in his neck. He sat down near the fire with her cradled in his lap, whispering ‘I’ve got you’ and ‘You’re safe’ over and over into her ear. A cashmere blanket wrapped around her shaking form, and he discarded her ponytail to run his fingers through her blonde hair.

After a few moments, Felicity’s sobs quieted. Oliver kissed her forehead with care, right where the gun pressed into her head. “Felicity, can I take care of you?”

She nodded her head and Oliver eased her off of him and onto the couch. Diggle handed him some medical supplies and left to dispose of the body. He knelt before her on the ground and took her face in his hands. With a damp cloth, he wiped carefully, washing away blood from where the gun cut into her skin.

“He’s dead. He wanted to kill me. Oh God, he wanted to kill me!” She broke off with a quiet sob.

Oliver stood up and pulled on her hands so she went with him. He guided her up the grand staircase and into what she assumed was his bedroom. He dropped the blanket off her shoulders and turned her around. Slowly, he unzipped her dress.

Her breath hitched. “What are you doing?”

“You’re shivering, which means you are in shock. I want to put you in something warmer.”

Goose bumps rose over her skin for a different reason. Oliver was being so loving and kind, it melted her heart. Felicity couldn’t help but want him in that moment.

Oliver pushed the dress off her shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor. She stood in only her matching dark blue bra and underwear. Oliver’s lips brushed over her neck and her knees weakened. Her negative thoughts thoughts left her as she turned around before she lost her nerve.

She whispered in his ear, “I think maybe you should help me get warm.”

He leaned back and brushed her hair away from her face. He stared at her for a beat.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’ve been through a lot.”

She smiled. “Oliver, please. I want- no, I need you to help me forget about what happened.” She caressed his cheek. “I feel so safe with you. Please, Oliver.”

He studied her for a few more moments before bringing his hands up to cradle her face. His thumbs brushed over her cheekbones. He leaned in; his lips ghosting over hers. Oliver didn’t move from that position until Felicity let out a huff of frustration and brought her lips to his. He responded immediately and quickly took control. He dragged his hands from her face, over her neck and down her curves until they rested on her hips. Felicity stood on her tiptoes when he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling. She craved Oliver more than she had ever craved anything before. He had her addicted.

His hands moved from her hips and rested on her bottom. His thumbs drew circles over her and pushed her into his growing erection. Felicity moaned at the same time Oliver made a grunting noise. Without breaking the kiss, he swept her into his arms and walked towards his bed. Their lips separated when he placed her down and crawled over her. Felicity pulled at the hem of his Henley until he took it off and she could look at his naked chest. He was scarred but still so beautiful. She tentatively rested her hands over his hard pecs.

“Can I-?” She motioned towards his chest. Oliver kissed her softly on the lips before rolling over her to lay beside her on his back. He grabbed her hips and picked her up so she straddled his lower torso.

She placed her hands over his chiseled abdomen and he hissed. At the sound, Felicity removed her hands and looked at him. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

He grabbed her hands and brought them back to his stomach. “You did the opposite of hurt, Felicity. You touch me however you want, okay? I trust you.”

He placed his hands over her hips, one of them straying to cup her bottom. Felicity dragged her hands up his abdomen and over his pecs, every scar grazed by her fingertips. Some were old and pale while others were newer and red. Some were just visually there while others she felt, raised and rough under her hands. She leaned down and traced each scar with her lips. Oliver’s fingers tangled in her hair. She loved that she had this effect on him.

Her lips found their way over his heart where she placed open-mouthed kisses. In a second, Oliver flipped her back over, hovering above her on his knees.

He pecked her on the nose. “My turn.”

He slid the straps of her bra under her arms and lifted her as he unclasped it. Tossing it aside, his eyes roamed over her naked chest.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed, eyes fixated on her rising chest as she panted under his gaze.

She ran her hands over his scruff and he hummed. “So are you.”

He smiled and bent down, licking a path from her belly button, between her breasts, and up to the left side of her neck. She gasped as he nipped and sucked on her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point. He kissed his way over to the other side and repeated his actions while his fingers brushed up and down her sides. Satisfied he had covered her entire neck with licks and kisses, he moved down and latched onto her nipple. She gasped and grabbed his hair, pushing his mouth down more. Felicity felt rather than heard his chuckle as it vibrated over her, making her moan and gasp his name. Oliver rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He released her with a pop and switched sides, giving her other breast his full attention. A familiar aching sensation tingled between Felicity’s legs.

Oliver removed his mouth again and locked eyes with her as he kissed down her stomach. He took the cotton underwear in his hands and slipped them off. Before he got too far, he reached a hand up to graze her cheek.

“Is this okay?”

She smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm. “Yes,” Felicity breathed.

Oliver kissed her belly button and worked the clothing down her legs and over her feet. He kissed her mound as he parted her legs, sliding the last remaining bit of fabric off. It left her open and bare in front of him. He sucked in a breath, staring down at her.

Oliver leaned up to kiss her. “Can I taste you?”

She gasped. “Yes, Oliver. Please.”

He smirked and traced patterns over her cheek with the pads of his fingers.

Pushing her legs apart with his hands, Oliver knelt before her. He whispered, “God you’re gorgeous” before licking a long stripe from her opening to her clit. She moaned as he sucked on her clit, rolling his tongue around the sensitive nub. She bucked, and he hummed which sent delicious vibrations through her. He looked up and took his mouth off her.

“Good?” He questioned.

She nodded. “Oliver, I’m glad you want to chat, but please don’t stop.”

He chuckled and dove back in, lapping at her juices. He put his entire mouth over her and placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over her sex. His tongue ran in random motions over her and she gripped the bed sheets as an incredible tingling washed over her. His finger pressed at her entrance, and se keened.

Still licking her clit, he slipped one finger inside her at an agonizing pace. Felicity moaned loudly as he pulled it out just as slowly. He released her clit.

He pushed his digit into her again at the same slow rate, eliciting a low groan from her. “Oliver, don’t tease me. I need more.”

He attached his mouth onto her once more, licking over her clit as he increased the speed of his forefinger inside her. Oliver worked her until her walls tightened around him. He expertly curled his finger inside her and sucked hard on her clit, making Felicity yell his name as the pleasure of her orgasm rocked through her. Oliver helped her through it, his finger pushing inside a few more times before pulling out of her altogether. He kissed the sides of both thighs before crawling back up Felicity’s  body.

He nudged her nose with his, and she smelled herself on his breath. His voice sounded husky as he whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Felicity nodded and leaned until their lips met. She touched his belt and unbuckled it. Oliver helped her remove his jeans and underwear until there were no barriers between them. His erection was long and hard and she giggled. She guessed it right that night when his feet were poking under the table. Oliver raised his eyebrows at her.

“Quick note, Felicity. Laughing at my dick is not a good thing to do during sex.” His eyes sparkled and he licked his lips.

She reached down and grabbed the base of him in her tiny hand. He whimpered, and it almost made her laugh more.

“You’re right. I’ll tell you about it later.” Felicity pretended to move her hand away. “Or we can talk about it now?”

“Иисус [Jesus], Felicity. Don’t torture me. Put your hands back on me. Please.”

Her eyebrow rose. A smirk graced her lips as she reached for him again, her hand moving up and down his length. She had given hand jobs before, but she wanted to give him the utmost amount of pleasure. “I want you to show me what you like, Oliver.”

He groaned and took her hand off him. Oliver turned so he lay on his back and Felicity once again straddled him, but this time on his thighs. He took her hand and placed it on the head to gather precum before sliding it down over his length. He worked her hand over him in slow motions, making her squeeze at his base. “Keep up the rhythm.” He removed his hand and she did as he asked, moving up and down. He groaned. “Just like that.”

Felicity watched as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. She leaned down and licked the throbbing head. His eyes flew open, and he watched her roll the salty taste around in her mouth. She licked a long path up his throbbing length. Felicity took him into her mouth and went as far down as possible. She made up for what she couldn’t reach by pumping him around his base. Oliver’s fingers tangled in her hair, but he didn’t push her. Felicity soon grew aroused again, the wetness evident on her upper thighs. She moaned as her own sex seemed to ignite. Oliver grunted at the vibrations that swept over him and pulled her off him, attacking her mouth with his.

“You keep doing that and I won’t last.”  He kissed her swollen lips.

She chuckled. “I will take that as a compliment.”

He rolled them over again so she lay flat on her back. Forearms resting next to her head, he cast her a serious look. “We can stop now. You’re still in shock.”

Felicity spread her legs and his eyes followed the movement. “I don’t want to stop.”

He looked up at her and nodded. Oliver positioned himself over her entrance and pressed the head in. She sucked in a sharp breath as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

“Look at me, Felicity.” She met his eyes and smiled up at him. Oliver brought his hand down to play with her clit, the ecstasy overtaking her body. He pushed all the way in until he sat inside her. He stayed there for a minute, fingers rubbing her clit, letting her grow accustomed to him. Felicity wriggled her hips and moaned when he shifted inside her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

Felicity panted. “Please. Please move, Oliver.”

He pulled out and pushed back in carefully. Oliver took his hand off her clit and brought it back up to rest next to her head. He kept up a torturous pace as he kissed the wound on Felicity’s head and the aggravated skin around it.

Oliver groaned when she clenched her walls around him and growled her name. She giggled and brought her hands up to run down his torso and back up to his pecs, fingers brushing over his nipples.

Felicity leaned up and kissed his chest as pleasured flow over her body. She couldn’t help but think he was holding back. Oliver was so gentle and she loved it, but she was afraid he was restraining himself.

“You can let go, Oliver. Let your demons out. I can handle it.”

He paused inside her and met her eyes. He kissed her before whispering against her lips, “I don’t have demons. Not when I’m with you.”

Her heart swelled with warmth. Felicity brought her lips back to his. He swiveled his hips and she gasped his name, arching her back. He took advantage of her position and brought his mouth over her nipple. The overload of sensations made her eyes roll. Oliver pushed in a little faster. “Come with me, Felicity. Please, come with me.”

She yelled his name, pure bliss rolling off her in waves. Her sex milked him and Oliver grunted, thrusting into her once, twice, three more times before his own release crashed over him. He collapsed on top of her and she welcomed the weight on her chest. Felicity carded her fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

They lay like that for a few minutes before he grew soft inside her. He pulled out of her with a groan and she whimpered, missing the connection. Oliver kissed her before getting off the bed and leaving the room. He came back a minute later with a warm, damp cloth.

Felicity’s legs stayed spread as she felt too tired to even move, so he took advantage of her position and lightly dabbed at her with the cloth. She squirmed, her nerve endings sensitive. He whispered soothing words to her as he wiped her off. Oliver threw the rag on the floor near their clothes once he finished and pulled back the covers.

They both slipped underneath the heavy comforter and pulled each other closer. Felicity curled into him, her back to his front, his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

She waited until he fell asleep before she let the tears fall from her eyes. Her body shook as her tears soaked the pillow. Oliver’s arms grasped her naked form and turned her. He looked at her wet face and the flow of tears streaming down from her eyes. Oliver kissed them away, pulling her closer.

He stared at her, concern evident in his eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and cried harder. “I just- Am I responsible for that man’s death? Why did he want me? Are there others out there who will come to finish the job?” She whispered.

Oliver squeezed her tight. “Shh...You’re okay. You’re safe now. We’ll figure everything out in the morning, okay? I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She nodded and buried her head into his chest. He continued to whisper words of assurance into her ear as his hands traced comforting patterns on her back. She fell asleep to his murmured words and steady heartbeat, never having felt so loved.

**

The next morning, Diggle told them the man was an old bodyguard Oliver fired last year due to a drug problem. The man had a personal vendetta against his ex-boss ever since. Toxicology reports showed that the man had drugs in his system when he pulled the gun on her.

No evidence of anyone else going after Felicity made itself known. Regardless, they both felt better when near each other, so one month after the incident Felicity moved in with him.  

Felicity thought the perfect relationship didn’t exist, but Oliver helped change that. He was warm and funny and his heart was so big, she couldn’t fathom it.

She continued her job as Vice President of Palmer Technologies, but soon helped Oliver with Bratva matters. Felicity helped find criminals for Oliver to threaten and set up a whole computer system with comm links for him and his men. She watched over him when he went out for Bratva business which always eased her mind. Oliver found her intelligence sexy and enjoyed bragging to his fellow mobsters about her technological abilities.

Felicity loved that Oliver could be so open in her presence. With her, he acted happy and like a different person than the one strangers saw. The police were always in contact with Oliver, asking for his help and giving him leads. Felicity found it all very unusual, but she respected their ability to work together. She watched him give speeches at press conferences, looking hard and mean, threatening the criminals who dare harm his city. He looked intimidating, like a monster. But she knew who he was deep down, and that was all that mattered.

**

The first time Felicity saw Oliver angry, it was an accident. Sort of.

Bratva business had him stressed after Diggle discovered a snitch in the organization. Someone from the inside, a trusted brother, leaked sensitive information to the Triad.

Felicity knew how furious that made Oliver. He hated deceit and betrayal more than he hated criminals, especially when it came from those he trusted most.

Not knowing how to help, she did the only thing that made sense: she baked his favorite cookies.

Felicity entered his Bratva lair in the basement of the mansion with a tray of Snickerdoodles (yes, Snickerdoodles).

“почему ты предал нас [Why did you betray us]?!”

She flinched at Oliver’s booming voice. Never had she heard such anger from him. She paused before walking further into the room.

“Вы стали слишком мягкими, мой мальчик. Ваше блондинка шлюха делает вас слабым [You have become too soft, my boy. Your blonde slut makes you weak].”

She peeked her head around the corner just in time to see Oliver punch the man’s bloody face. A pained grunt reverberated off the walls and she gasped, her feet moving her back up the stairs.

Felicity placed the cookies on the kitchen counter and ran up to their room to clear her thoughts.

As she sat on the edge of their bed, she thought about what she overheard. She didn’t speak Russian, but she figured what went down moments before had not been a friendly meeting. Felicity also figured Oliver would never hurt that man if it wasn’t necessary...right? She struggled to imagine the same hands he caressed her with inflicting pain on someone else.

 _He is a Bratva captain, Felicity. What do you expect?_ she reminded herself.

Oliver walked into their bedroom then, chewing on a cookie. He kicked the door shut and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

“So, first let me say these cookies are delicious. Second, let’s talk about what you saw in the basement.”

She choked on air, the shock of him knowing she overheard was enough to have her gasping for breath.

“Whoa, deep breaths, baby,” he soothed as he rubbed her back.

Once she calmed down, she asked, “How did you know?”

“My training taught me to be aware of my surroundings,” he sighed before continuing, “I realize that I haven’t told you a lot about the Bratva. But I want to tell you now if you’ll let me?”

She nodded, and he continued, “To train me, my parents dropped me off on a deserted island when I was 13 and forced me to survive on my own.” Felicity gasped and squeezed his hand. “The island wasn’t as deserted as I thought and every single day I fought for my life until I could escape.”

“How long did it take you?”

He shook his head. “Five years.”

Felicity gasped. Oliver went through more than she ever imagined. How could parents do that to their child? Her heart ached for him.

“I’m so sorry, Oliver.”

He stared at the half-eaten cookie in his hand. “The thing is, it taught me how to be a survivor, a killer. Not a leader. Sometimes I think I shouldn’t be Captain.”

“No, Oliver. You are an amazing leader. Just because one man betrays you does not mean you don’t have hundreds of others who admire you and put their trust in you.”

He brought their entwined hands up to his mouth where he placed a gentle kiss.

“I never wanted you to see or even hear me like you did today. I don’t want to be that person, Felicity, I swear. It’s just hard for me sometimes and I’m used to solving my problems by inflicting pain.”

“Hey,” she whispered. “You’ll find another way. I believe in you.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t deserve you.”

She leaned in closer, their lips brushing. “Yes you do, Oliver,” she stated before kissing his lips, letting herself linger for a moment before pulling away and swiping the cookie from his hand.

“But you don’t deserve this cookie,” she teased. Felicity took a big bite and Oliver shook his head in both astonishment and amusement.

He grabbed onto the small bit of cookie still in her hand.

“Mine,” he whispered, his eyes lighting up with a challenge.

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, her hand planted firmly on the cookie, when Oliver kissed her. She gave into the kiss, her lips opening for him despite being in the middle of a cookie battle.

Only ten minutes later, Oliver was groaning “mine” for a different reason as he slid in and out of her slick heat, the last piece of the cookie lay forgotten next to them. Of course, she didn’t understand him since he was speaking Russian.

**

Felicity said “I love you” first, but in her defense, it slipped out.

She had a conference call with the other members of Palmer Technologies’ executive board. She knew it would be boring; just a routine meeting that comprised going over the budget and future projects.

Oliver offered to keep her company, so he sat next to her at the kitchen table. He read the sports section of the newspaper and rubbed patterns over her back while she spoke with her coworkers on speaker phone.

The meeting lasted way longer than she expected. Felicity sighed. She rolled her eyes out of frustration and boredom, her energy draining. Oliver noted this and stood from his chair before reaching his hand out to her.

Felicity looked at him in confusion, but he only smiled and placed a finger to his lips, signaling for her to remain quiet. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and into his arms. He twirled her around, and they both smiled as they danced around the kitchen.

Felicity pushed away from him and did the Macarena.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. He glanced toward the phone that projected Ray’s voice talking about a robot suit.

He turned back towards Felicity and whispered, “Oh, I see how it is. Dance battle. Right here. Right now.”

She mouthed, “Bring. It. On.”

Oliver did just that. He shimmied his shoulders as he bent forward and backwards. Felicity applauded him silently and countered with the cha cha. He appraised her movements before jumping in with fist pumps, bouncing in place.

Felicity almost burst out laughing right then, but she held it together long enough to figure out her next move. She opted for the whip and nae nae, moving her arms and hips .

Oliver looked like he was about to give up and let her win, but then he turned away from her. He put his hands on his knees and bent forward, shaking his ass. Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain, stood in their kitchen twerking.

Felicity couldn’t believe her eyes, nor could she hold in her laughter any longer.

Against her better judgement, she burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and in mid-laugh exclaimed, “I love you.”

He stopped his dancing and turned around, looking at her with a shocked and awed expression. Felicity stared wide-eyed at Oliver, a hand over her mouth.

She loved him. She did, and she knew it for some time now. But she always feared saying it because she still felt like their whole relationship was just one big dream she would wake up from.

A throat cleared. “Uh, Miss Smoak? Is everything alright?”

She gasped and sat back in her seat.

“Yes, Mr. Palmer. My apologies. Please continue.”

She glanced at Oliver and her stomach tied itself in knots when she saw he was writing something on a piece of paper. She expected him to say or do something, but maybe he didn’t feel the same way yet.

Oliver finished writing and slid the now folded paper across the table towards her. She unfolded it and read his slanted handwriting.

_Felicity,_

_I love you, too. So much. I’ll shout it from the rooftops once you get off that damn phone._

_-Oliver_

Sure enough, right when the call ended Oliver swooped her into his arms and finally said the words, loud and clear.

**

She met Thea after dating Oliver for a year. She breezed right through the front door into the living room where Felicity reread her favorite book.

“Are you Felicity?”

Felicity jumped up. “Yeah, hi. You must be Thea. Unless you’re a crazy person. In which case I should warn you Oliver has a ton of security guards that will most likely kill you. But I’ve been in this situation before and I can assure you I cannot defend myself for anything. So honestly, I’m an easy target.”

The tall brunette laughed. “I like you.”

She smiled. “I like you, too.” Thea linked arms with Felicity and dragged her towards the study where Oliver watched the football game.

He glanced up and smiled at his sister, but it faded when he saw their linked arms.

“I can tell the two of you together will cause me a lot of trouble.”

The girls giggled.

Thea stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m already planning a girls night with all the essentials: braiding each other’s hair and talking about boys and you can’t stop us.”

Oliver groaned and Felicity blew him a kiss because Thea was already dragging her out of the room, asking her about her favorite romantic movie.

They became close friends after that. Felicity met Roy and even convinced Oliver to give him a chance in the Bratva, which both Roy and Thea were thankful for.

Even when Thea continued her travels with Roy, they kept in touch. Felicity soon saw her as a sister.

**

Since Felicity’s father passed a few years ago, Oliver only had to win over her mom. Lucky for him, her mom loved him within the first five minutes of meeting.

Donna Smoak adored Oliver. She was fascinated by his Russian heritage and asked him to say things in Russian more than once that night, despite Felicity’s protests.

Oliver only used Russian in two circumstances: Bratva business and when he slept with Felicity. He groaned foreign sentences in her ear as he pushed inside her or growled words over her sex before he latched onto her swollen clit. Sometimes he just held her tight in his arms and told her stories in Russian until she fell asleep.

Regardless, Felicity tried not to seem too jealous that her mother heard him speak in the same language that sent delicious chills down her spine.

To Felicity’s surprise, the night went well. Donna found Oliver charming, handsome, and funny. She claimed he was a delight, and she could not have picked a better man to hold Felicity’s heart.

**

Felicity once again found herself under a table, except instead of a banquet hall, she sat under the dining room table of the mansion.

She found herself under tables way more than the average person should; She found it a good place to think. Whether she felt worried, scared, or annoyed, she crawled under a table and just breathed. Catharsis in its best form. The satin tablecloth masked her from the rest of the room and created a sense of security. It always brought back memories of her and Oliver, and that was enough to get herself out of whatever slump she was in.

The tablecloth moved and Oliver crawled underneath. It appeared so reminiscent of their first meeting she had to hold in her gasp.

“This feels more familiar than it should,” Oliver teased, crawling under the long table until he reached where she sat in the middle.

She didn’t smile and she knew that worried him.

“Can I do something for you? I don’t want to push you, but you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he crawled to her. He was the best boyfriend, man, person she had ever met. He was patient, funny, intelligent…

Felicity burst into tears, sobs wracking her body.

Oliver jumped into action, scooting closer to her and putting his arms around her.

“Felicity? Hey, shh...it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you.”

She grasped his arm and lay her head on his chest, letting him take on her weight.

“Felicity, baby, you can cry on me for hours, but I need to know if someone hurt you.”

His panicked voice grounded her. Her sobbing lessened, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

She took a deep breath. “No one hurt me. I’m sorry. Everything is going wrong,” Oliver rubbed her back and waited for her to continue, “Work has been so demanding and I’m always there and with the increase of criminal activity, you are always busy with the Bratva and I got my period so I’m all emotional and I miss you.”

He released a deep breath, relief and amazement written on his face.

“I miss you, too. Felicity, you know Ray tells you a thousand times to take time off. You’re burning yourself out. I hate how I never see you for more than five minutes before one of us is getting a phone call.” His eyes lit up. “Which is why that will end right now.”

He crawled out from under the table as she looked on in confusion. She followed him regardless, and he helped her to her feet.

“Follow me,” he said, grinning.

He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number.

“Hey Digg. Cancel any meetings I have for the next week. I’m not leaving my room until then, got it? Handle all business matters and only bother me if it’s an emergency. Oh and do me a favor and notify Mr. Palmer of the same for Felicity.”

Her eyes widened. While staying in bed for a week sounded amazing, Mother Nature had other plans. “I have my period, remember?” She mouthed.

He nodded. “Better make that two weeks, Digg.”

With a wink, he ended the call. He bent down and lifted her in his arms before carrying her up the staircase and into their room.

He placed her on the bed and leaned over her.

“For the next week I will take care of you. I will buy you gallons of mint chip and time your Ibuprofen intake. I will be your personal heating pad and watch all the sappy movies you want.” He leaned in closer, his lips brushing hers. “But the week after? I will taste every inch of your body with my tongue. I will tease you and touch you and worship you. I will make you come so hard you won’t even be able to see straight. Sound good?”

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. That sounded perfect to her.

**

Oliver proposed to her on their two-year anniversary.

Felicity dressed in her new tight red dress and curled her hair. She was beyond excited for their anniversary. Felicity figured Oliver had a lot planned.

She was right.

Oliver brought her to the same banquet hall that housed the Starling City Ball two years prior where they first met. Gorgeous floral arrangements and crystal chandeliers decorated the large room.

The most amazing part of it all was the table in the middle of the room, already set for dinner.

She gasped and turned to Oliver. “Is this the table?”

He gestured for her to sit and once she did, he sat across from her. “Yes, but only if you mean the table you crawled under to get away from the crowd and then an evil monster joined you and swept you off your feet?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, the same evil monster who massages my feet after work and triple checks my food to make sure it’s peanut-free.”

“Damn, sounds like you have it good.”

She nodded. “I do.”

A pause in conversation allowed her the time to study him. He seemed fidgety and his knee bounced. For a second, Felicity thought he was nervous, but after noting the gleam in his eye, she realized he was excited.

She opened her mouth to ask what had him so restless when he reached into his jacket pocket and placed a black velvet box on the table. Felicity gasped, her eyes watering.

“I planned on doing this during dessert. I had this whole plan to hide the ring in the souffle, but you look so beautiful right now I can’t wait.” He cleared his throat. “Felicity, I love you. You have brightened my life in ways I didn’t even know was possible. You make me want to do better every single day.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t even know how make me happier today than yesterday. Every single day I think ‘I can never be happier than I am now’, but then tomorrow comes and I see you in bed next to me and somehow, you add even more light in my life.”

Felicity dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. She was in awe of the man sitting across from her.

He slid off his chair and knelt on one knee. “Felicity Smoak, you are my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Oliver. Yes.” She bent down and kissed him with fervor. He pulled back to slip the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger. The diamond was large but not flashy; He picked the perfect ring.

After kissing for a few more moments, Oliver sat back in his seat. A wait staff soon brought out their first course.

He nodded at Felicity’s plate. “Don’t worry, there are no peanuts. I triple-checked.”

Oliver winked, and she rolled her eyes. He was such a charming mush sometimes. Hell, he was like that all the time. He never failed to make Felicity laugh, and he always made her feel loved.

She couldn’t wait to start her life with him.

**

Felicity watched as Oliver stood in front of her, hands on the balcony railing, viewing the expansive green hills before them. They went backpacking through Europe for their honeymoon, and their current stop was Italy. Oliver’s definition of “backpacking” meant renting the biggest villa in Tuscany.

She wrapped her hands around Oliver’s bare waist.

He turned to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, what are you doing up so early?”

She shrugged and Oliver maneuvered her so she stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her chest as she leaned back into him. He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

“I was thinking…”

Felicity laughed. “That’s never good.”

Oliver gasped. “Who knew I married a comedian?”

“You love me.” She kissed his bicep. “You were saying?”

“I think we should buy a vineyard here. You love red wine and I love you, plus you have to admit Italy is breathtaking. What do you think?”

She sighed. “So long as I’m with you, we can do anything you want.”

“I will hold you to that, Mrs. Queen.”

“I’m hoping you do, Mr. Queen.”

As she watched the sun rise, the pinks and oranges mingling with the blues and purples, she reflected on the past few years. Oliver was everything she never thought she wanted, yet standing on the balcony of that villa, with his arms around her, he was everything she ever needed.

**

Felicity learned a lot about love, that when it comes down to it, you should always expect the unexpected. She never expected to fall in love with a man who considered himself an evil monster. And she didn’t.

No, instead, she fell in love with the man underneath. The man she called her husband.


	2. You'll Be the End of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a problem whenever Oliver speaks Russian. A huge problem. 
> 
> *SOME SMUT SO BEWARE!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am overwhelmed by the response to this Bratva one-shot. It means so much to me that you loved it and are asking for more! I've decided I will post more whenever I have the free time. It is not going to be a typical multi-chapter fic. I plan on posting random (sometimes short, sometimes long) moments from their lives. This allows me to not have to worry about consistently posting chapters and you guys don't have to worry about cliffhangers or any of the typical multi-chapter stuff. 
> 
> I am a college student who is pretty darn busy, but I hope to continue on in this 'verse. With that said, if anyone has suggestions/prompts or just something they would like to see happen, please let me know and I will try my best to do so. I know pregnancy/children is something that has been mentioned in a few comments, and I am totally working on that! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this little glimpse into their life! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

It was time to admit it, Felicity had a weakness.

It was the kind that was crippling and inescapable. It was something that tortured her every single day.

Whenever Oliver spoke Russian, Felicity felt the unbridled need to jump him. Just one word in the foreign language made her want to run her tongue along the corded vein in his neck, feel his heartbeat increase under her hands, hear his hot, breathy words in her ear. 

The first time Felicity realized this weakness, she had laughed it off. She always found Oliver unbelievably sexy, so it hadn't been a huge surprise that she found _another_ part of him attractive. She refused to let it affect her. Surely Felicity was capable of resisting her own husband...or maybe not. 

**

The first instance Felicity was unable to resist the rush of desire that surged through her at his foreign words, she overheard Oliver speaking with Digg and another Bratva member about who knows what. She was on her way to the kitchen to grab some of Oliver’s cookies when she heard it coming from their study. Her husband's gruff voice coupled with the harsh language made her knees feel like jello. 

 _Get it together!,_ Felicity internally reprimanded herself. 

Until Oliver, Felicity was never a sex-crazed maniac. She had enjoyed sex as most people did, but she never felt overcome with lust and passion. Sex with Oliver was electric; the lust and passion was there, but so was love and respect and pure desire. With Oliver, they were everything together: mind, body, and soul. Felicity clenched her thighs together at the image of her and Oliver in their bed, the duvet rumpled on the floor and the sheets barely covering their entwined bodies. 

Just then, Oliver's voice grumbled over a Russian word in a way that told Felicity it was a curse. A shiver ran down her spine, and oh no, who was Felicity kidding? She had no power to resist this.

Without a chance to second think it, Felicity strode into the room. The men looked at her and Oliver smiled, reaching his hand out for her in a welcoming gesture. Her heart melted at the action. It had always made her wonder how he could go from hard, Bratva Captain to soft, loving husband in mere seconds. 

Felicity returned his smile and nodded at the other men before slipping her hand in his. She not so gracefully smashed her face onto his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent embedded in his sweater's fabric. She had missed him. He was supposed to spend the weekend with her, but business took him away from their bed early that morning and she hadn't seen him since. 

Diggle said something to Oliver in Russian with a laugh, and her husband responded in kind. She knew they were talking about her from the way Oliver's warm, soft voice coasted across the room and his hand squeezed hers. Right on cue, another shiver ran down her spine, and desire pooled in her belly. Not wanting to let the other two men see her flushed face, she swiftly lifted her head off Oliver's shoulder and pulled on his hand until she dragged him out the door.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” Oliver asked, his voice oozing concern at her odd behavior.

She ignored his question until they hit the bottom of the grand staircase in the foyer. Felicity dropped his hand, walked two steps up, twirled around, and then launched herself into Oliver's arms. He caught her with an exaggerated "Oomph!", making Felicity chuckle under her breath. The steps allowed leveled their height difference out, and she used it to her advantage as she melded her mouth to his. He seemed to expect this because as soon as her lips pressed against his, Oliver pulled her to him with a hand on her hip and one on her neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

Their tongues touched and he swallowed her moan before she pushed on his shoulders to release her. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. His swollen lips and dark, questioning eyes were not helpful in cooling her down at all.   

“Bedroom. _Now_.” She croaked, almost unable to hear herself over the drumming beat in her chest.

A sly smirk displayed on Oliver's lips, and she knew he understood what made her desire skyrocket. He grabbed her hips with both hands this time to pull her towards him, letting her feel his hard arousal through his jeans. He rotated his hips in agonizingly small circles, but it was enough to hit her in the right places. She released a strangled moan, and Oliver ceased his movements. 

“Let me guess," he whispered, his breath hitting her inflamed cheeks. "It turns you on when I speak Russian?”

There were two options here. She either admitted to it and had him exploit her weakness, or she tried to get out of answering. She went with Plan B. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that it turns me on, but…but, um...” she trailed off, looking anywhere but at him. 

Oliver's hands twitched over her hips before swooping down to rest on her ass. He leaned towards her and nudged her nose with his until she looked him in the eye. 

“Ты уверен [Are you sure]?” Oliver questioned, his lips curving into a small smile. She wanted to kiss that smile right off his smug face. 

Felicity's gaze flicked between his lips and eyes, groaning when she saw the his tense features. Why had she married such a stubborn man? He wasn't going to give her anything until she admitted it. 

“Fine! You win," she huffed, stomping her foot for good measure. "It turns me on when you speak Russian. Now please do something about it before I die of combustion!”

His smile widened in satisfaction, and he wasted no time in sweeping her into his arms in a bridal carry. A sudden flashback of their wedding night danced across her eyes as she remembered him using the same hold to carry her over the threshold of every hotel, condo, and villa they stayed in during their European honeymoon.

The image dissipated when he pressed his lips to her ear, lightly nibbling and sucking on her lobe. He whispered, “Я не могу ждать, чтобы использовать это против вас [I cannot wait to use this against you].”

Heat spiked through her, and she felt even more wetness pool between her legs. Felicity grasped his sweater in her fists as she complained, “You’re totally going to use this against me, aren’t you?”

Oliver's chest rumbled with laughter. She didn’t understand why he found that so funny.

**

Ever since that moment, Oliver made sure to speak Russian in her presence every chance he had. When she read the news on her tablet in the morning, Oliver would show up out of nowhere and whisper unknown words into her ear, sending delicious chills down her body. Whenever he took a call with a Bratva member, he made sure to stand near her so Felicity heard every growled word. Sometimes he even went so far as to touch her during these phone calls which only resulted in Felicity becoming an even squishier pile of goo. 

Whenever they went grocery shopping, Oliver spent a few minutes speaking with a Russian cashier who was the son of a Bratva member. He’d watch Felicity out of the corner of his eye and seemed very much amused by her red face and fidgety movements. 

He was an evil man for how he tortured her. Pure evil.

**

After a few weeks of this, Felicity reached her limit. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

She lay on their bed, quietly waiting for Oliver to enter. She wore a sheer, dark green babydoll with matching cheeky underwear.

He walked in, eyes trained on his phone. “I can’t figure out how to send this cookie recipe to your mom. Do you kn-” He stopped short, finally seeing what was in front of him. His eyes roamed over her body and lingerie, which left little to the imagination. “ебать меня [Fuck me].”

Felicity slowly played with the fabric on her stomach. “What are you still doing all the way over there?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. As he walked closer to the bed, he ripped his white t-shirt over his head and quickly discarded his pants, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

She scooted down on the bed as Oliver crawled over her. He hovered above her, staring at her body beneath his.

“You are so beautiful and sexy.” Oliver whispered roughly. He was already hard just from the sight of her.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She used the heels of her feet to push him closer, his hard length pressing on her most sensitive spot. She moaned lightly, rotating her hips.

“Oliver, I’m already so wet for you. Please,” she begged. He could turn her on so easily, she already craved him desperately. Luckily, he seemed just as desperate and agreed to do without any foreplay this time.

“Anything for you, Крошка [baby].” Felicity barely had time to moan at the word. Oliver shoved his underwear off him in an instant and slid hers off next.

He hovered above her, pressing at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. As soon as her mouth opened for him and his tongue touched hers, he pushed inside her wet heat. They moaned at the same time, the feeling of the connection still as powerful as the first time.

He lowered himself onto his forearms and brought his hands to either side of her face as they continued to kiss. He began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Felicity got lost in the sensations he drew out of her. He continued the teasing pace, both of them just enjoying the feeling of each other.  

Oliver parted from her lips and kissed down her neck. She had no doubt he would leave marks. He typically did, and she loved it.

He kissed back up her neck and pulled back to linger above her, staring into her eyes.

His movements sped up the tiniest bit, causing Felicity to clench around him.

“Вы чувствуете себя настолько хорошо. Всегда такая влажная для меня [You feel so good. Always so wet for me].”

Felicity smiled. This was it. Time to enact the plan.

She leaned up and kissed her way up his jaw, her fingers scratching his beard just how he liked it. Reaching his ear, she sucked the lobe in her mouth, making him jerk into her further.

She released it and, in what she hoped was a seductive voice, whispered, “он чувствует себя так хорошо, что ты у меня внутри [It feels good having you inside me].”

Oliver immediately stilled, looking down at her in shock. She swore he grew harder inside her.

“Felicity? Did you just-”

She brought her hands behind him to cup his ass. She pushed him into her and said, “заткнись и трахни меня. твердый и быстрый [Shut up and fuck me. Hard and fast].”

With a grunt, Oliver did as she asked. He pounded into her slick heat with abandon, their sounds of pleasures reverberating off the walls.

He ripped the straps of her baby doll and pulled, freeing her breasts. His head lowered and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, nipping and swirling his tongue around the hard nub. He continued his punishing pace inside her as he gave her other nipple the same treatment.

Felicity threw her head back, her face and neck red. She was so so close and she could tell he was the same. His thrusts were becoming irregular and his breathing was labored.

She lifted Oliver’s head from where it was latched onto her nipple. She kissed him for a moment, savoring his taste before looking him in the eye. “пойдем со мной [Come with me].”

She clenched her muscles, milking him with every thrust. He hit that spot inside her and she was gone, overcome by the pleasure that rolled over her. With a grunt, Oliver followed, spilling inside her.  

He pulled out of her a moment later and dropped down on the bed beside her, trying to get his breathing under control.

Once they both came down from their high, Felicity shuffled closer to him.

He brought her into his side, running a hand up and down hip, fiddling with the fabric of the lingerie she still wore.

“So, I think we should talk about how you suddenly speak Russian.”

She traced her hand over his hard abdomen. “Really? I don’t think there is much to talk about,” she teased.

Oliver laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Is this what you’ve been hiding from me?”

She scoffed and looked up at him. “How did you know I was hiding something?”

He rolled his eyes. “Felicity, you’ve been spending more time than usual under the dining room table and every time I joined you, you quickly hid your tablet. I knew you were up to something."

She huffed. “You and your super observant Bratva skills will be the death of me.”

“And you speaking Russian will be the death of _me_.” His hand flexed over her hip.

“For the record, I’m not fluent. I’m just focusing on dirty sentences for now,” she said with a wink.

He groaned at the possible sentences her sweet mouth could say. Just thinking about her whispering dirty words in his ear turned him on. He was going to have to take a lot of cold showers if she used this against him often.

Oliver pulled her leg over his. “I’d be happy to help you learn more.”

With that, he leaned down and whispered sentences in her ear. She recognized some words like “fuck” and “come” but others were foreign to her. It ignited her sex once more.

She turned her head and nudged her nose with his.  “прекратить говорить и целовать меня [Stop talking and kiss me].”

He obliged.

**

Oliver had a weakness.

It was the kind that was crippling and inescapable. Something he would be tortured with every day.

Whenever Felicity spoke in Russian, he got instantly hard. He wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her.

No, really. This was a serious problem. Felicity spoke in the language often, making his weakness a daily struggle.

The worst thing was she didn’t know how to say anything but dirty words and sentences. He would innocently be making them dinner and suddenly feel her tiny hands wrap around his waist. Then she’d lean on her tiptoes and whisper in his ear, in excruciating detail, what she was planning on doing to him later. Suffice to say dinner was often postponed.

Every time she spoke in the language, he was putty in her hands. Felicity would mentally pat herself on the back for gaining the upper hand in this sex-charged war.

But in the end, Oliver didn’t mind. Some battles were worth losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment below, give me a kudos, or send me a message on my tumblr (longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com)! You can do all three or none at all, up to you! XOXO


	3. Begging You for Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prettyhex04 said:  
> Here's a prompt for you. What if Oliver does something that really pisses Felicity off majorly, like either breaks or messes with her computers and tablet or whatnot, and she ends up refusing to have sex with him for like an entire week and he gets really frustrated. Diggle and some others of his men end up basically begging her to just relieve him of the frustration and just go at it so they can stop having a sexually frustrated leader to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once again I want to thank you all for your kudos and comments. Also want to remind you that you can give me prompts/suggestions for this 'verse and I will try my hardest to fulfill them!
> 
> Just a quick thanks to emmajadex1989 who gave me some ideas for this fic! Couldn't have done it without her.  
> Oh, and Emma also pointed me to a twitter account that posted a snippet of my first chapter to their account. That was really cool and made me feel awesome, so for whoever did that, thanks!! :)
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> *A BIT OF SMUT AHEAD*

Oliver and Felicity’s lives were far from perfect. They had their ups and downs just like every other couple. Luckily, there were mostly ups.

But one time Oliver did something very bad and Felicity withheld something very important to them both as punishment.

They were stubborn and wouldn’t budge for anything. Let’s just say it was a frustrating two weeks for the both of them.

**

Felicity dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and shimmied out of her coat. It had been an extremely long day at the office. Ray was on vacation with his wife so Felicity practically had to run the entire company. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and her feet were killing her.

Sighing, she cracked her neck and breathed in deeply. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and relax.

Before she could do that, though, she had to pull up files on a Triad member for Oliver. He had called her during the day to ask for the favor, but she was far too busy to do it. She promised she would do it as soon as she got home.

She walked towards the basement and was about to open the thick oak door when Oliver slid in front of her, blocking her path.

“Felicity!” He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. “How was it at the office? You must be stressed after the day you’ve had. Can I draw you a bath? Give you a massage?”

Immediately, Felicity squinted her eyes at him skeptically, her forehead wrinkling.

“What did you do?”

He cringed. “Nothing. I did absolutely nothing.” He leaned closer to her and whispered huskily, “Let’s go upstairs so I can help you relax.”

She smiled sweetly, putting her hands on his chest. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, her hand coming up to rest on his jaw. She pulled back before he could press his tongue to her lips. He looked at her, confused.

“Aww, you really thought I was going to fall for that, didn’t you?” She patted his cheek. “It’s kinda cute.”

He cursed and shook his head. “Before you go down there,” she pushed him out of the way and began walking down the steps, his voice following her. “Just remember that I love you and you love me and you are the best wife a man could ask for and-”

Felicity gasped loudly at the sight in front of her.

“Noooooooo,” she yelled in agony, a guttural moan erupting from her chest. She ran forward and dropped to her knees. This was not happening. It couldn’t be happening. She had nightmares about this. Terrible, gut-wrenching nightmares that would jolt her awake in a sweaty panic.

Oliver stood behind her and rolled his eyes. “Okay, that’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

She whipped her head around and glared at him. “ _Dramatic_? You think _that_ was dramatic? You just wait mister because I’m going to kill-”

He put up his hands in mock surrender and tried to hide the smile from his face at her actions. “They’re just computers, Felicity. I’ll buy you new ones.”

“Just computers? Oliver, have I taught you nothing at all? I had the best systems and programs on my babies. Now I have to reprogram new ones and install a ton of software again, not to mention upgrade the firewall, all of which will take more time than I have right now.” She picked up a large chunk of a broken monitor screen. “How did this even happen?”

He cleared his throat. “Digg and I were sparring and I used the salmon ladder to try and land on top of him to take him out...but he caught on to what I was doing and moved out of the way. Let’s just say I didn’t land on the ground.”

Felicity stood up and took a deep breath before facing him. “You _body-slammed_ my babies?”

He nodded sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, his shirt riding up to reveal black and blue skin.

“You’re hurt,” Felicity said suddenly, realizing that landing on a table of computers probably did some damage.

“I’m fine.” She shot him a disbelieving look. “No, seriously. It’s nothing. Just a little bruising.”

She nodded. “Good, because it would really suck if I had to worry about you instead of being angry. Which I still am, by the way.”  

He moved closer to her and ran his fingers over her exposed collarbone. “Are you going to punish me?”

Felicity stepped back and laughed.

“Just you wait.”

**

It took him longer than expected to figure out his punishment.

That night, they had settled into bed and Oliver moved closer to her, his hand landing on her bare inner thigh.

Felicity moved his hand away. “I’m too tired tonight, Oliver.”

He nodded understandingly. Sure, their sex life was active, but that didn’t mean they had to have sex every night. Besides, he knew she needed the rest after the long day she had.

So, he pulled her body closer to his and wrapped himself around her, wishing her sweet dreams.

**

The next morning, Felicity woke up to Oliver kissing up her thighs, coming dangerously close to her center.

She jumped out of bed quickly. “Sorry! Don’t have time. I have to go into work early.”

Again, he thought nothing of it. He knew she liked to get to the office early whenever Ray wasn’t there. It gave her time to get things prepared for the mayhem that was no doubt to come.

**

One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes since he was last inside her and he was going out of his damn mind.  

He realized it was his punishment on the fifth day, when he hinted at sex and her response was a shrug and a nonchalant “nah.”

Of course, Felicity didn’t make it easy on him. He thought everything she did was adorable and sexy. In every moment of the day he wanted her in some way, and the temptation he felt when around her was nearly unbearable.

One time, she was in the study going through Palmer Tech files when he passed by and noticed she was chewing on a red pen. Her bright pink lips around the pen did things to him. Naughty things. He had to repeat the alphabet backwards five times to stop him from busting out of his jeans.

For days, he begged. He pleaded. He went down on his hands and knees. He bought her new computers, all better than the ones she had before. But still _nothing_ , and he couldn’t take it anymore.

If she wasn’t going to give in, Oliver would have to make himself so irresistible she would be forced to cave out of pure desire.

Oh yeah, he planned on pulling out all the stops.

**

Felicity was sitting in their living room, flipping through channels on the television. She sensed Oliver’s presence from behind her. Sure enough, he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck.

“Давай детка. Сдаваться. Вы знаете, что русский вас заводит. [Come on, baby. Surrender. You know Russian turns you on].”

Felicity shuddered before turning her head, her lips a breath away from his.

“Ты забыл превращает вас на слишком.” [Don’t forget it turns you on, too].”

He groaned and pulled back with a sigh, Felicity chuckling at her victory.

He would have to try a lot harder to get her to crack, but he was willing to do anything.

**

One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes since Felicity realized Oliver’s plan and she was going out of her damn mind.

Oliver was sexy, yes. She knew that. He was her husband, after all. What she underestimated was her own self-control. She should have known Oliver wouldn’t sit idly with his hand down his pants until she decided his punishment was over. No, of course he fought back.

She knew when he whispered to her in Russian a week ago that he was trying to entice her. Felicity was strong enough to fight back, but she had no idea what was to come.

**

The sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted into the den where Felicity sat on the couch. Her stomach grumbled as she breathed deeply.

She made her way into the kitchen and stopped short.

“What are you doing?”

Oliver took out a tray of cookies from the oven and turned to her.

“Baking.”

She gulped. “Naked?”

He smiled. “I have an apron on.”

She groaned and swiped a cookie, walking away before she did something stupid.

**

It all came to an end exactly fifteen days after it started.

Diggle and Roy, now a full fledged Bratva member, approached Felicity that night as she stood looking out the front window at the thunderstorm.

“Felicity, can we talk to you?”

She turned. “Is everything okay?”

Roy looked tense. “No, it’s really not.”

Her heart dropped. Something bad happened to Oliver.

Diggle slapped Roy upside the head. “Roy’s being dramatic. Oliver is fine, Felicity. Except that he is getting on our nerves big time.”

She relaxed, exhaling a deep breath. “I don’t think I can help you with you that. You know how Oliver can be sometimes.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Oh trust me, we know. But ever since you started withholding a certain something, he has been a pain in our asses. Always so broody and sad all the time.”

Heat flooded her face. “How did you guys found out about that?”

Diggle shook his head, looking unimpressed. “It’s not hard to figure out, Felicity. All we ask is that you fix this for us. Please.”

She sighed and nodded. “Fine. I’ll do my best.”

They thanked her and walked out the front door, saying they would see her tomorrow.

Felicity hated to say it, but they were right. They were both miserable. She needed to give in. She missed him desperately.

She ran up the stairs and bolted into their room. Oliver stood before her, completely naked and wet from a shower.

She licked her lips and met his eyes. “Truce?”

Oliver sagged in relief. “Truce,” he growled, striding towards her.

In a second her legs were around his waist and her back pressed against the wall. His lips were everywhere. Her lips, her jaw, her neck. Any bare skin his mouth could reach, he licked and kissed desperately.

Her legs clenched around him. “Oliver. Please. I need you right now.”

Sensing the urgency, Oliver lifted her dress around her waist and ripped her panties off her body. His hard length probed her entrance briefly before pushing all the way in, her center already slick and ready.  

They moaned together, their union sending shivers through them.

Oliver shuddered violently and reached his hand up to caress her cheek. His hand was shaking as she brought it to her lips.

“It was too long. Felicity, I know you were making a point and so was I, but we can’t do this again.”

Her wild eyes met his and she shook her head. “Never again.”

He moved inside her then, pressing her even further into the wall as he pummeled in and out of her. There was no desire to slow down. Not after the last two insufferable weeks.

Before long Oliver’s thrusts grew more rapid and uncontrolled. Felicity clenched around him and soon they were both overcome by the pleasure. She moaned as she came and Oliver followed suit, coming with shout.

Breathing under control, Oliver, still inside her, started walking towards their low dresser. He lifted her of him and sat her on the cold, hard surface. Felicity whimpered at the lost connection and the harsh coldness against her backside. She had little time to dwell on it because suddenly Oliver knelt in front of her, eye level with her sex.

He spread her legs as far as they could go and leaned in to swipe his tongue over her sensitive flesh. “We are going to have sex on every surface of this room. Are you okay with that?” he kept his eyes on her as his tongue swirled over her clit, circling the hardened bud with purpose.

Hell yeah she was okay with that. Felicity nodded vigorously and moaned as Oliver dipped his tongue inside her.

It was going to be a long night...

And it was.


	4. You're So Fine, And You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arienhod asked: Can we get a chapter with Oliver's ex and jealous Felicity, pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Seriously want to take a second out to say I am beyond blown away by the response of this fic. I really appreciate you all for your kudos and comments. I love hearing your feedback...it totally motivates me to write more! So again, thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> ((Also need to thank emmajadex1989 again for motivating me to get this chapter done so quickly! She feeds me great ideas and really, this fic would not be where it is today without her!))
> 
> I've also neglected to write this for past two chapters, but please note that all Russian used is from Google Translate, so I'm going to go ahead and guess that the accuracy is a bit off. Sorry! 
> 
> Once again, feel free to send in prompts/suggestions and I will try my hardest to fulfill them! If you have already commented with a prompt it is already on my list! Thanks!
> 
> Happy reading! xx

Felicity hated work functions down to her very core. Was it not evil enough that Ray forced her to spend her days going to meetings and dealing with technologically incompetent people? He knew how much it pissed her off when men from their executive board acted as if they knew more than her. They totally didn’t, by the way.

But what she hated the most were the out of office events. The galas, the auctions, the charity events...alright fine, the charity events she didn’t mind as much, but still. These were times she would much rather be at home, curled against Oliver’s side, watching a movie.

She generally makes him stay home, though he usually makes a big deal out of it. He likes being by her side, even if it is for a boring work function where she is forced to interact with her coworkers.

Tonight was different, though. Palmer Technologies was hosting a charity auction for Star City General Hospital, and they were auctioning off dates with the most prominent men and women of the city...which apparently included both her and Oliver.

It still amazed her that a Bratva captain was considered a good, important person in society. Oliver was all of those things, of course, but how did the citizens of Star City know that?

Regardless, here they were. Oliver was looking as handsome as ever in his fitted black tuxedo. Felicity wore a beautiful [wine colored dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e9/da/f8/e9daf8f5b9996f8383a71be9f35fed9c.jpg) that accentuated her hips and ass wonderfully. Or at least that’s what Oliver told her.

She was beyond nervous for the auction part of the night. She hated the idea of being on a stage with all those bright lights pointing out her flaws. But her and Oliver pinky swore before they even got in the limo that they would bid for each other, so her anxiety was eased a bit.

“I really can’t believe we are doing this. Can’t we just make a sizeable donation and head home?” Felicity asked Oliver, her voice low so others couldn’t hear her complaining.

He squeezed her hand. “Think of it this way: You’ll spend a few million in order to go on a date with your husband, and I will do the same for you. And then we can go home and I can take that dress off you.”

Felicity blushed. Did they crank the heat up or was it just her?

“Sounds good to me, but I think we’ll have to stop at Big Belly Burger on our way home. No way am I going to be able to survive on these super tiny appetizers.” She said, eyeing a server carrying a tray with mini shrimp.

Oliver laughed. “Already got you covered.”

She looked at him quizzically until Roy approached with a brown paper bag and a Big Belly Burger plastic cup.

He handed Oliver the drink and bag. “Two burgers, two medium fries, and a chocolate milkshake with two straws.” He turned towards Felicity. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

She flung herself towards him, hugging him tight. She kissed his cheek once before pulling away. “Thank you thank you thank you Roy!”

Oliver stood beside her looking like a sad puppy. “What about me? You know, the husband who sent Roy to get the food in the first place?”

She smirked. “What I have planned for you shouldn’t be done in a room full of people.” She winked at him and reached inside the bag he held to steal a few fries, acting completely casual.

He groaned as if he was tortured by her words and Roy practically choked on air.

“Yeah, okay. I totally just heard that. I’m officially out of here.” He practically ran away from them, making Felicity laugh.

Oliver was clearly a bit flustered from her words, but shook it off long enough so they could find their table.

They sat down and Oliver tensed. She followed his eyes and saw he was staring at the place card next to him. The name ‘Helena Bertinelli’ was written in elegant black script.

Great, Helena Bertinelli was sitting right next to them. She was Oliver’s first serious girlfriend. He told Felicity about it, of course, before they were even engaged. They were together but he wasn’t faithful, nor was he ready for a relationship at the time. He told Felicity their relationship was always toxic, and he was surprised they survived the three years of their on again off again pattern.

“Are you going to be okay?” Felicity asked him. She wasn’t thrilled about seeing her either, but she knew it would be weird for Oliver to see her again after so much time passed.

Oliver smiled at her question. “It’s been ten years. It will just be odd to see her again.”

Felicity nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand once before reaching into the bag for the burger. She was in the middle of taking a huge bite when a thin, beautiful brunette sat down next to Oliver.

Ah, shit. This must be Helena, and she was beautiful.

The brunette looked at Oliver with surprise. “Oliver? My God, it’s been so long.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “It’s good to see you, Helena. How are you?”

Helena smiled, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. Meanwhile, Felicity was running her tongue over hers to make sure she didn’t have pieces of burger stuck anywhere.

“I’ve been good. Lonely, though. I never quite met anyone that showed me love the way you did,” she purred.

That was some way to start a conversation. Felicity pursed her lips. Did that comment make her jealous? No, not really. Did Helena’s hand on his arm make her jealous? No, but it did make her angry. She took a deep breath to try and steady her racing heartbeat.

Oliver shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He leaned to put his arm over the back of Felicity’s chair, effectively moving far enough away that Helena’s hand dropped.

“We were very young, Helena. I’m not sure we even knew what love meant. But speaking of love, this is my wife, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Helena.”

The brunette appraised her slowly, a sour look on her face. She turned towards Oliver and rested her hand on his thigh. “Married? You always said you didn’t want to get married.”

Oliver sighed. “Just not to you.”

Felicity totally gave Oliver a high-five in her head for saying that. She was hoping it would give Helena a hint that her pining was unwanted, but it seems it encouraged her even more considering her manicured hand traveled higher up his thigh.

“Если она не берет ее за руку от ваш бедро, возлюбленная, Я сокрушу Это. [If she doesn’t take her hand off your thigh, sweetheart, I _will_ break it.]” Felicity said, her voice dripping with mock sweetness.

She snorted softly at Helena’s confused face.

Oliver noticed her flushed cheeks and tense posture. His eyes danced with amusement, surprise, and desire. “Легко там, тигр. я позабочусь об этом. [Easy there, tiger. I’ll take care of it.]”

He turned to Helena and moved her hand off his thigh. “Helena, I am beyond happily married to Felicity. Please stop whatever it is you are trying to do. Whatever destructive relationship we had is in the past.”

That still didn’t deter her. She winked at Oliver. “At least I know who I will put my money towards tonight.”

“Я скажу ей где она может положить свои деньги. верно вверх ее- [I’ll tell her where she can put her money. Right up her-]”

A loud voice interrupted her. “Sorry for the interruption, but can all auction participants please make your way to the stage. Ladies will be auctioned first. Thank you.”

Oliver stood abruptly, his hand finding Felicity’s. “We have to go. Take care, Helena.”

Helena smiled again, and Felicity wanted to slap it right off her face.

“You get really feisty when you’re jealous.” Oliver commented as they stood by the stage.

She huffed. “Yeah, well, I draw the line at touching.”

“Noted.”

The auction started then, the lights on the stage brightening. Ray stood at the microphone to say a few words about where the donations would be going and to thank both the participants and donors.

Oliver grabbed a bidding paddle from the table next to him. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Good luck, baby. May the best man win.” He winked and walked away to sit at a chair that was right in front of the stage.

Felicity wrung her hands together. She watched as the mayor’s daughter walked across the stage and the sea of paddles that were thrown up.

She doubted she would get more than two paddles raised. She wasn’t as desirable as the other girls who were stick thin and tall. Felicity was short, her butt was big, her thighs a bit thick, and her stomach had a softness to it. Of course, Oliver worshiped her body. He said she was perfect for him, but in moments like these she second guessed herself.

A date with the mayor’s daughter was bought for $200,000. Felicity didn’t think she would be able to beat that at all.

One second she was on the side of the stage and the next she was pushed front and center as her name was called by the auctioneer. She recovered quickly and walked somewhat confidently down the runway. She heard whistling in the crowd and it made her smile, immediately knowing it was Oliver.

“A date with Felicity Queen. starting at $10,000” The booming voice said.

“$30,000!”

“$100,000!”

“$250,000!”

“300,000!”

Felicity gasped at the amounts that were being thrown around. She was also nervous because Oliver had yet to bid.

“$300,000, going once, going twice..”

“One million dollars!” Oliver yelled, standing up.

The crowd gasped and clapped in awe of the large amount. Felicity was surprised as well. She was not worth a million dollars.

“Two million!” A middle aged man yelled, throwing up his paddle.

Felicity’s stomach dropped. What if she had to go on a date with some random man? That would be uncomfortable, not to mention Oliver would insist on Diggle accompanying them. Lucky for her, Oliver was to the rescue.

“Five million dollars.” He turned towards the other bidder. “And I am her husband, so rest assured I will win this.”

The other man cowered back and a few seconds later the auctioneer shouted, “A date with Felicity Queen goes to Oliver Queen for five million dollars!”

She sagged in relief and waved to the crowd quickly before hurrying off the stage. Oliver was waiting for her by the stairs, down on one knee.

He held his paddle in his hands. “Will you, Felicity Queen, go on a date with me?”

She took the paddle from his hands, a loving smile on her face. “Yes.”

He stood and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her tongue nudged his lips and he opened for her, their tongues tangling.

“Um...excuse me, Mr. Queen. You’re on next.”

They broke apart, Felicity panting. Oliver pecked her lips. “Make sure you raise that paddle high for me.” He walked up the stage stairs and she totally admired his ass in his fitted pants.

Making her way to the front, she took the same seat Oliver sat in a few minutes earlier. His name was called and he strode confidently down the stage. Was there anything he couldn’t do well?

Felicity used the same strategy as Oliver and waited until the bidding died down.

She placed her paddle in the air and yelled, “Two million dollars!”

Oliver winked at her and heat pooled in her stomach. God, she loved him.

“Three!” a voice called out. She didn’t have to turn to see who it was.

Helena sat in her seat, her paddle held confidently in the air.

Felicity saw red. If she thought she was going to get a date with her husband, she had another thing coming. Oliver gave her a look as if to say “careful, you’re playing with fire.” She ignored him.

“Four million dollars!” She shouted.

“Five!”

“Six million!”

“Seven!”

Felicity clenched her fist. “Ten million dollars.” She turned to Helena. “And I am his wife, so rest assured I will win this,” she said, echoing Oliver’s previous words.

Helena had fire in her eyes but her trepidation at raising her paddle made Felicity think she had run out of funds.

She must had been right because in a few seconds she was the proud winner of a date with her husband...and it only cost her ten million dollars.

The crowd roared and she wondered why until she saw Oliver jump off the stage and stride towards her. When he was in reach he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, gently lifting her from the ground.

She pulled back after a moment and threw a challenging look to Helena, who threw her paddle to the ground in anger.

“You’re so sexy when you’re all jealous and territorial.”

She scoffed and wiped her smudged lipstick off his lips. “I am not that jealous.”

He hummed and stuck out his tongue to lick her finger, his eyes darkening. “Sure, of course you aren’t.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door as heat pooled in her stomach at his look. She needed to get him home. But first…

She stopped near the exit and her hands found their way under his opened suit jacket, fingering the suspenders underneath. “I barely ate my burger and had absolutely none of my milkshake so you, mister, are taking me to Big Belly. And then you are taking me to bed.”

“You spent ten million dollars so we could go to Big Belly Burger?” He shook his head in amusement.

She contemplated it for a moment. “Yupp, I think so. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Queen?” She said teasingly.

He stepped in her space and brought his hands around to lay on her backside. He pushed her into him and she could feel him growing hard. “Not at all, Mrs. Queen.”

Oliver kissed delicately along her exposed shoulder. Felicity gulped.

“On second thought, I’m not that hungry anymore. Let’s go home. Now, preferably.”

Oliver laughed at her fidgety movements. It seemed he found her desperation humorous. But really, he always got her worked up with the slightest of touches. Like right now, she was beyond flustered because he was so incredibly sexy and more importantly, he was all hers. It still amazed her that she was married to the man who stood before her. To hell with Helena or any other girl from his past.

Felicity was his present, and she sure as hell was his future.


	5. I'm Just A Girl, My Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine_ORoake asked: If you're taking prompts, how about Felicity gets more involved with the Bratva business? Oliver gets injured and is in the hospital, Felicity interrogates the guy who did hurt her hubby with her tech skills and becomes a real bitch with wifi without holding anything back. If you use this prompt, please include the phrase "oh dear god I created a monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I apologize if this gets too long!
> 
> Let me just say that you guys are awesome and incredible and sweet. I haven't updated in four months yet I still see people leaving comments and kudos. Some people have even messaged me on tumblr to inquire about the status of the fic, which is amazing. Unlike some other writers, I encourage you to ask me when I will update. If you don't kick my ass into gear, who will? 
> 
> With that said, I have not given up on this fic. I am currently participating in my first ever Olicity Fic Bang, which is both fun and tedious. Once that finishes, I should get the time to write more based off your wonderful prompts.
> 
> I've had this chapter written for months now but life got in the way and so it has been collecting dust in my google drive folder. This chapter seems a bit messy to me...like one of those things that has me saying "I know I can do better than this" plus I honestly believe I wrote this around 3 in the morning. BUT I can't look at it anymore just sitting all sad and shit in my folder. So here you go. I apologize for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy it and it isn't as bad as I think it is xx
> 
> TL;DR: You guys rock my socks, I will update this more often once the OFBB ends, and I hope this chapter isn't complete shit. 
> 
> **A super short scene of smut at the end!**

There were few things that really pissed Felicity off.

She considered herself to be a generally happy person. How could she not be? She had a gorgeous, caring husband, a beautiful home, and a fantastic job. She really had no need to be _un_ happy.

But then she was sitting in her office working on a tedious project proposal when Diggle strode through the door.

She knew in an instant something was wrong. He would never show up unannounced, especially not at her job.

Felicity tried to keep it together, she really did. But then Diggle told her Oliver had been badly hurt while investigating a new threat and suddenly she was falling into his arms, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks.

Her biggest fear was that Oliver would be killed because of the Bratva. It was much too easy to forget how risky being the captain of a mob was. Unfortunately, times like these served as cold reminders.

Her and Oliver spoke about the sensitive subject before they married. Oliver needed her to understand that what he does may cost him his life one day and that she should be prepared for it. Felicity brushed him off almost immediately. Just thinking of a world where she couldn’t wake up next to Oliver every morning made her heart heavy.

Diggle escorted her to the hospital where she was able to see him. He looked so broken, his skin pale and mottled with deep gashes and bruises. He laid stiffly on the white bed, the slightest of movements causing him intense pain. He winced when reaching out to hold her hand.

“What happened? Does Thea know?” She asked, wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her blue sweater.

“She’s taking a flight in tonight.” He sighed. “Remember when I had you put together a file for that ex-Triad affiliate Jason Dern? The one who was suspected of targeting members of the Bratva?” She nodded. “I checked out his home address. It was just a normal recon mission.”

Felicity sighed, clearly frustrated at him. “Why did you go alone?”

He lowered his eyes from hers as if ashamed of what he was about say. “I was stupid. I planned to take you out for lunch so I wanted to be quick.”

She shook her head. She tried not to feel guilt from his words. He was rushing for her and he almost got himself killed in the process.

She gestured towards his injuries with her hand.  “And so why did all of this happen to you?”

“He tripped his house with explosives. Again, I was stupid. I was rushing and didn’t check.”

Felicity squeezed his hand. “This is not your fault, Oliver. It’s all on Dern.”

Diggle stepped away from where he leaned against the window. “Speaking of Dern, we have him in custody. Roy and Nikolas are dealing with him but he won’t give us any information.”

Oliver nodded briskly. He wished he could be the one to interrogate the man. Nobody almost kills a Bratva captain and gets away with it.

Felicity thought the same thing. “Let me try.”

Diggle laughed and Oliver immediately shut it down. “No way. It’s too dangerous.”

She stood up. “You don’t understand. He almost _killed_ you, Oliver. I’m talking to him whether you allow me to or not. Diggle and Roy can stay with me.”

Felicity turned towards the man who stood next to her, seeking his approval. He shrugged his shoulders. That was enough for her.

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but she quickly placed her lips over his in a bruising kiss. She pulled away before he could touch her and grabbed Diggle’s large bicep. “See? Digg’s fine with it.” She pulled him out the door, or at least she tried to, but with his large frame it was more like he reluctantly walked with her.

“Let’s go.”

**

What had she gotten herself into? She always made rash decisions when she was angry and this was no exception.

She stood in the middle of a dark warehouse. She wondered why these things were always done in abandoned warehouses. The whole place gave her the creeps and she swore she saw two rats fighting in the corner.

More intimidating than the building was the man who sat in front of her. Jason Dern was tied to a chair, his hair and face soaked with his own blood.

Was now a good time to mention Felicity hated the sight of blood?

Roy rolled a cart towards her. She glanced at the row of knives and other dangerously sharp looking things.

“What do you want to start with? We have knives, pliers, branders, and, my personal favorite, a bone saw.”

Felicity blanched. “I want absolutely none of what you just said. _Ever_.”

The young man looked at her with curiosity. “That’s how we do it here, Felicity.”

Shaking her head, she said, “Not tonight.” She motioned for Digg. “Tablet, please.”

He looked at her hesitantly before giving her the sleek tablet she had him hold.

She gave herself a mini pep talk. She could totally do this. She could be intimidating if she wanted to be. One time a coworker stole her lunch and she marched right up to them...and then immediately walked away. Okay, fine. She hated confrontation. But she was strong and she needed to do this for Oliver.

She walked closer towards Dern, the sound of her high heels reverberating off the walls.

“Mr. Dern, I understand you almost killed my husband today. Is that correct?”

The man laughed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to put him in the grave where he belongs.”

Felicity sighed. “You see, Mr. Dern, that’s not how this is going to work. Every time you don’t give me the answer I want, I will begin draining your bank accounts. And you wouldn’t want that, would you? As I understand it, you have a rather large family to provide for.”

She was beyond grateful she didn’t stutter.

The man strained against his binds. “Fuck you. You wouldn’t even know where to find my bank accounts.”

She nodded. “Thank you for letting me give you a demonstration. Now, which account should we start with first…” She tapped on her tablet and pursed her lips. “The non-suspicious one in Starling City? Or perhaps the one harboring twelve million dollars in the Cayman Islands?”

Jason Dern’s eyes widened. Of course he thought that account was hidden. But really, it was almost too easy for her to find.

He looked at her with malice. “You bitch.”

She smiled. “Bitch..with wifi.” Felicity heard Roy and Diggle laughing behind her. It gave her the confidence she needed to continue. She tapped on her tablet again. “Starling City General Hospital thanks you for your rather generous donation of two million dollars. Where should we donate next?” She turned towards the two men behind her. “Any ideas?”

Roy stepped forward. “How about the troubled youth center in the Glades?”

She smiled and turned towards the angry man in the chair. “Great idea. Looks like you just donated another two million. How sweet of you.”

“Alright fine! I’ll tell you what you want. Just please stop.”

“Who are you working for?”

He rolled his eyes. “The Triad, who do you think?”

Felicity sighed. “I appreciate the response, but lose the snark at the end. Another two million goes to Girls Who Code. That way more girls can be just like me and take out bad guys just like you!” Mock sweetness oozed from her voice.

“I have a family! Please stop.”

She shook her head. “Then tell me what you know. It’s that simple.”

He seemed hesitant but she could tell he had given up. “Fine. I used to be affiliated with the Triad but I left five years ago. They approached me a few months ago about doing some recon on the Bratva. Nothing too in depth, just keeping an eye on their movements. But then last month they asked me to start targeting them. So I did. I don’t know anything else, I swear.”

Felicity spent a few moments looking in his eyes. He seemed sincere, but her gut was telling her not to trust him. She stared at her tablet.

“And there goes two million to the Red Cross. Tell me why they had you target the Bratva.”

His jaw tensed, shooting daggers at Felicity. She mentally patted herself on the back. “Fine! They plan on challenging the Bratva for their turf. They want to expand their locations and take control over Starling City.”

Diggle cursed and Felicity stilled. A war was coming, and now they had the upper hand.

“Thank you for your reluctant cooperation.” She swiped her finger along the tablet. “The rest of the money has been drained from your account and donated to various charities. Your generosity will not go unnoticed.”

The man sputtered. “You are leaving me penniless!?”

She shook her head. “Of course not. You still have full access to the Starling City account. But rest assured if you speak a word of this to anyone, I will make so that you have no money, no connections, no job, and you will be placed on a no fly list.”

Felicity turned around without a second glance. She strode away confidently, not even pausing as she high-fived Roy.

Dern’s voice travelled towards her. “But….but there is less than a million dollars in there! You’ll be hurting my family by doing this!”

She whirled around, her ponytail swinging. Her eyes were steel and her heart suddenly heavy.

“Yeah? Well you almost killed mine.”

**

Felicity sat next to Oliver’s bed, gently running her fingers through his short hair. He slept soundly, clearly exhausted from almost dying.

Diggle sat in a chair by the window and Roy stood pacing the room, clearly excited.

“Stop pacing. You’re making me nervous.” Felicity said sternly, watching his fidgety movements.

The young man stopped but began lightly bouncing on his toes. “I’m sorry, okay? I just cannot wait to see the look on Oliver’s face when we tell him that-”

“Tell me what?”

Felicity’s head whipped towards Oliver’s and she immediately kissed him. His lips were cold and chapped but she didn’t care. She needed the reminder he was okay.

Oliver seemed to remember their last conversation because he pulled away and sat up, wincing at the way his muscles protested. “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Diggle stood up as Felicity gently pushed Oliver back against the bed. “She was incredible, man.”

He turned towards her, pride evident in his eyes. “Yeah?”

Roy couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Oliver, she was amazing. She got so much info out of him. It was so badass.”  

He chuckled lightly but then looked into her eyes seriously. “Did you…?”

She shook her head vehemently. “No, no. I didn’t lay a finger on him. Not like I would ever want to anyway. Torture is so gross and you know how I am with blood.” She saw the question in his eyes, so she continued, “I drained his off-shore bank account until he told me what I wanted to hear...and it’s not good, Oliver.”

He shushed her. “We’ll deal with that later. Right now I want to hear more about how my wife managed to break down an ex-Triad member.”

She shrugged, almost embarrassed by his praise.

Before she could respond, Roy jumped in. “It was awesome. He called her a bitch and she was all like ‘yeah a bitch with wifi’ and then she donated millions of his money to charity.”

Oliver’s eyes were on hers the entire time Roy spoke. She smiled shyly and bit her lip.  

His hand reached out and released her bottom lip from her teeth. He rubbed soothing circles over the indentation. “That sounds so sexy.”

She looked up at him in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Definitely. I can’t believe I missed it.”

She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, his tongue barely touching hers before she pulled away.

“Maybe you’ll see it again sometime soon.”

**

Oliver finally saw her in action two weeks later. She stood in her high heels and short dress, the one with the front cutout that he loved so much, and slowly drained the bank accounts of another Triad member.

He almost had to cut it short because his arousal was very close to becoming obvious, but he desperately held on until finally the interrogation was over. Diggle and Roy were tasked with returning the man to his home. As soon as they saw the car drive away, Oliver pulled Felicity back into the warehouse.

Her back was pressed against the wall and in what seemed like seconds, Oliver kissed down her body and knelt in front of her. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered against her, sending delicious vibrations over her.

She moaned, already wet for him. How could she not be? The way Oliver looked at her during the interrogation, a mixture of pride and desire, was enough to have her begging.

“Does this mean I’ll be lead interrogator from now on? I’m itching to interrogate that gang member you guys caught last night.”

He groaned and rested his forehead against her lower abdomen. “Oh dear God, I’ve created a monster.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Hey! I did good, didn’t I?”

“You did better than good, Felicity, but you cannot expect me to watch that ever again. All I could think about was how much I wanted to taste you.”

Before she could respond, he pulled her panties to the side and dove into her sex, licking long paths from her center to her clit. He wasted no time, throwing her leg over his shoulder to spread her wider. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he pushed his tongue inside her. The image of him eating her out as he kept his eyes on hers made her knees weak. He smirked, knowing exactly the kind of effect he had on her and moved one hand up to her waist to support her.

He licked back up towards her clit and swirled the sensitive nub with his tongue. She was so close to coming, her moans reverberating off the walls.

“Come,” Oliver whispered against her, the simple command sending a shiver through her. He bit lightly on her clit and she unraveled beneath him, her back arching off the wall as she screamed into the empty building. It was quick and dirty and perfect.

He worked her through her orgasm and stood up before righting her dress and kissing her on her lips. The taste of her pleasure against his tongue caused them both to moan.

Oliver pulled away, moving a stray hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait.”

She brought her hand up to rest against his heart. Closing her eyes, she focused on the strong and sure beats. Since the accident, Felicity felt compelled to have moments like these. It was the first time since being together that he had been severely hurt. Despite Oliver being fully healed, it still pained her to think he could have died. She shook her head lightly. She couldn’t dwell on it. She had to focus on what was most important. He survived, and he was right here with her.

So instead of falling apart at the memories of his bruised and broken body, she laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the door. 

“Take me home, Oliver." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! I'm on tumblr with a shiny new url: www.felicityschattycathy.tumblr.com xo


	6. Bratva Captain in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUEST: If you're taking prompts, I'd like to see Oliver's more protective side, like if Felicity was in danger again (he's bound to have more enemies). We saw a glimpse of this in chapter 1, and I'd love to see more of it. Felicity's definitely independent, but I do like the damsel in distress trope every once in awhile (especially with Olicity).
> 
> **
> 
> This chapter is a bit darker than typical chapters, but I feel that overall it is still fairly light compared to other fics with similar tropes. I don't think any trigger warnings are necessary since nothing is said in grave detail. With that said, if you have read fics where Felicity is kidnapped before and have not enjoyed them for personal reasons, then feel free to skim/skip this chapter :) And also there is smut at the end!!
> 
> (Prompts are always open because I love to give myself more work!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK! 
> 
> So here is the deal with this fic, okay? I love this 'verse, but when I go back and read, I cringe at certain moments because I do not have a beta. This chapter, however, I edited very closely and I find that the quality compared to other chapters is much better! (YAY!) So, I've decided I'm going to return to previous chapters and give them the same hard editing (removing large spaces, working on grammar, changing the paragraph breaks, etc.) 
> 
> How does this affect you? Um...it doesn't, really. I just want to let you know in case you are ever interested in re-reading. Editing will take me some time and I will indicate in each chapter the date it was edited, but I am also going to be fulfilling prompts during that time as well! Also, this tells you that I'm VERY happy with a chapter for once! Go me!
> 
> ANYWAY, the more important thing I have to say is: THANK YOU. I can't even believe that people still read this fic, add comments, and give kudos. Like...what!? Honestly, writing Bratva!Oliver in a lighter way and posting it for all of you was a scary task. So thank you from the bottom of my heart and ENJOY this chapter! 
> 
> Also quick note: Have you guys watched the season 5 promo!? Bratva!Oliver is sex on a stick. Never thought I would be into the wig thing, but...

Oliver stood in the executive elevator of Palmer Tech, his right hand grasping a bouquet of pink peonies. They’ve been Felicity’s favorite since before he met her, and when she walked down the aisle towards him almost a year ago, she held a similar bouquet in her hand.

The elevator reached the top floor, and he stepped out when the doors opened. He walked towards Gerry, a smile on his face. He liked Felicity’s assistant. From what she told him, the man was excellent at his job and was always willing to help her. Oliver came to a stop in front of the desk and smoothed the front of his suit with his free hand.

A few minutes ago, he attended a fancy lunch with Detective Lance and the Mayor. They had such meetings often to brainstorm ways to lower crime in the city. It was great he could work with the police force. As a Bratva Captain, he figured there would be issues with such a feat. Lucky for him, the city seemed to embrace him with opened arms, preferring the Bratva’s protection over worse fates.

The community regarded him as a prestigious figure in the city which meant Oliver dressed up and went to meetings, charity events, and benefits. He didn’t mind it too much, considering it was at one of these events where he met Felicity.

Speaking of his wife, he turned to the glass walls of her office, noting Ray and three men in tailored suits sitting inside. Her furrowed brow and animated hands told him she was in the middle of an important tangent.

His head swiveled back to her assistant. “Hi, Gerry. Will Felicity be available soon?”

The thin, young man eyed the flowers and then met his eyes. “Miss Smo-I mean, Mrs.Queen is in a meeting with executives from Kord Industries right now. It’s an impromptu meeting so I don’t know how long it will last.” His eyes shot to the flowers again. “Is today a special occasion?”

Oliver smiled and if he weren’t a Bratva Captain, he would be blushing. “No, it isn’t. I wanted to do something special to surprise her.”

He looked back towards her office and saw her staring back at him, a faint blush on her cheeks and a sweet smile gracing her face. She looked at the flowers in his hand and back to him, an eyebrow arched.

Oliver shrugged and mouthed, “ _Because I love you_.”

He saw she understood him because as soon as the words left his mouth, she melted. Her shoulders relaxed, her smile grew bigger, and even from far away he noted her eyes held a twinkle that had not been there earlier.

Felicity’s eyes tore away from his when Ray placed a file in front of her. Oliver moved to sit on a soft chair just outside her office to wait. His back faced her which he figured was best. After all, he didn’t want to distract her.

“You said the meeting was impromptu? How come?” Oliver asked Gerry.

The man stopped typing on the computer and shrugged. “Not sure. The meeting was scheduled an hour from now but they came early. They’ve been in there for at least a half hour.”

Oliver hummed in response and Gerry resumed typing. Something felt off to him. He knew little about business, but shouldn’t proper businessmen call ahead?

The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. Oliver listened to Gerry as he conversed with someone on the other end:

_“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”_

_“Right, I heard you, sir. But it makes no sense.”_

_“Mr. Palmer and Mrs. Queen are with three of your people as we speak.”_

_Oliver straightened in his chair, his eyes shooting between Gerry and Felicity behind him._

_“What do you mean there is only supposed to be one person?”_

_“So if you’re cancelling the meeting, then who is with Mrs. Queen right now?”_

Oliver stood in a flash, the flowers dropping to the floor as he pressed the panic button on the side of his phone. He strode through the glass doors of Felicity’s office, his muscles coiled tight, his face no doubt murderous.

Felicity looked at his expression and jumped out of her chair, walking towards him.

“Oliver? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t look at her, instead he kept his eyes on the three men. Felicity was about to reach him when one man, a robust and slimy looking fellow, grabbed her. A yelp escaped her as he pushed a gun into her head. Oliver whipped his gun out from the back of his pants and had it trained on the man within seconds.

The two other men stood. One knocked Ray out before he even said a word and now there were two guns pointed at Oliver.

In a matter of seconds, they were at a standoff. It was three against one and if there wasn’t a gun pressed to Felicity’s head, he may have thought he had a chance. He wouldn't be able to beat them, but he at least hoped he could stall them until his men came.

“We won’t shoot you if you let us leave with the girl,” the man reasoned.

Oliver suppressed the urge to scoff. As if he would let them take her. Instead, he responded in a harsh tone, “You’re delusional if you think I’m letting you leave with my wife.”

Felicity struggled in the grasp of the heavy man which only made him dig the gun harder into her head.

The action, accompanied by her whimper, brought Oliver’s eyes to hers for the first time since entering the room. Her eyes found his, the bright blue orbs darkened with fear.

“It’ll be okay, Felicity. It’ll be o-”

A loud bang sounded and Oliver crashed to the ground by a force he knew all too well. It wasn’t the first time he took a bullet, but the searing pain in his shoulder winded him more than he would have preferred. His eyes drifted closed, the lull of sleep being much more appealing than staying awake.

Felicity screamed then, and the sound pierced right through his body. It jolting him into action, his eyes opening despite his body’s protests. His gun flew out of his hands during the fall, but he scrambled towards where it lay on the floor.

His hands closed around the cool metal just as a large boot entered his vision. Oliver guessed what was about to happen before it did, but with his injured shoulder he couldn’t move out of the way. So with a silent prayer that backup would get there soon, he closed his eyes in preparation. The last thing his eyes saw was the bouquet of lively peonies, laying forgotten on the floor.

When the hard kick to his head came, only darkness surrounded him.

**

Oliver woke with a jolt. A quick glance at his surroundings told him he was on their bed in the mansion. For a moment, Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a dream. Felicity was safe. In fact, he bet if he turned his head right now he would see her curled up in the bed next to him, wearing her favorite panda pajamas.

Except when he turned his head, his shoulder burned and his wife was nowhere in sight. He studied his shoulder for a moment, seeing the dark red blood seeping through the white gauze.

It was real. It was real. It was real.

_Felicity._

Without a second thought, Oliver whipped the covers back and jumped up from the bed. He strode out of the room and down the grand staircase, ignoring the burn of his bullet wound the entire time.

As he entered the main living space, he saw about twenty of his men lingering about. When they heard his footsteps they all stood at attention, eyeing him with caution. They looked at him with pity and sympathy and Oliver tried not to lose his grip on reality.

Felicity was fine. She had to be.

Oliver looked wildly at Diggle who stood off to the side, arms crossed. “Where is she?”

His best friend shook his head. “We aren’t sure,” he stated, reluctance evident in his tone.

Rage coursed through Oliver’s veins. He was unsure how long he was out, but it was enough time for them to find her. His men had strict orders that for Felicity, there were no limits. They were always to do everything in their power to protect her.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN’T SURE WHERE SHE IS!?” Oliver roared. His fists clenched at the anger that fueled his body.

Diggle stepped closer. “We have our best men working on it. Wherever she is, we believe she has access to a computer. She’s been sending us coded messages but our IT guys aren’t as advanced as she is.”

How long dd it take them to crack a code? More importantly, how long was he out for?

As if reading his mind, Roy clarified, “You’ve been asleep for ten hours.”

Oliver coiled back at that. A lot could happen in ten hours and the thoughts of what they might do to her as he stood there helpless drove him off the edge. His men should be better than that. They should have found her hours ago.

With a grunt of anger, Oliver strode to the nearest wall and punched it, the drywall crumbling around his trembling fist. He leaned his forehead against the wall and sagged against it.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. “We’ll find her, but you have to keep yourself together,” Diggle said with conviction.

Oliver nodded and rose to his full height, ready to bark orders at his men. He opened his mouth to speak when one of his IT men burst into the room.

“We cracked her code! We have a location!”

Diggle handed Oliver a gun. He took it and Oliver barked, “Берите оружие и пойдем. Теперь! [Grab your weapons and let’s go. Now!]”

He would save his wife. His _Felicity._  He swore to himself he would not return without her, alive and breathing.

**

When Felicity married Oliver, she understood it might put her in danger. He was a Bratva Captain after all. Marriage to him came with the risk of physical danger, which was evident even when they first got together and she found herself on the opposite end of a gun in his own home.

Felicity never expected to be kidnapped for reasons completed unrelated to her husband.

“Work harder, bitch!” The thin-haired, gangling man yelled at her. She dubbed him Evil String Bean in her mind. He slapped her cheek, causing Felicity’s eyes to water. It wasn’t the first time he slapped her, and she assumed it wouldn’t be the last. She preferred it over the other two guys, one of them being the heavy man who held her captive back in her office. He preferred to punch, earning him the nickname Sucker Punch, and the other got off on kicking her, so she called him Right Foot. They left her body sore and bruised. She was sure she looked terrible.

Felicity’s hands shook as she typed on the keyboard, three computer monitors in front of her. They had said they wanted her to use her hacking skills for transferring money. It was quite an uneventful task; She could do it in her sleep. It was evident they knew nothing about computers, so she took that as an opportunity to alert the Bratva. She tried to make the code as simple as possible, but after sending multiple messages with no response, she worried their IT people wouldn’t crack it.

She was unsure how long she had been there. They kept Felicity tied to this damn chair the entire time. When she woke up, her stiff joints and sore muscles told her she was unconscious for hours before they slapped her awake. It had been scary waking up to three men in front of her, but she had a feeling Oliver would come for her.

Her thoughts drifted to her husband like they had been for hours. Her eyes blurred with fresh tears but she tried to suppress them. Oliver had been shot in the past, and from what she saw before they whisked her out of the office, it appeared to be a through and through.

Felicity saw a string of code flash across her screen and with a twinge of hope in her gut, she decoded it with ease. It read: Oliver is alive. We are coming.

Oliver was alive. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ , she mentally repeated. She wasn’t sure who she was thanking, but she felt so grateful he survived. She breathed a sigh of relief and Evil String Bean moved closer to her.

“Hey! What a did you do?” He demanded, paranoia clear in his voice.

She threw her hands up, away from the keyboard. “Nothing. It’s done. I transferred the money.”

They were unaware, however, that she set it so the transaction reversed in an hour. She prayed Oliver would find her before they realized what she had done.

With a grunt, Evil String Bean called for the other two men. Felicity tensed when they emerged from a side door.

“Did she do it?” Right Foot asked, his hand flexing around his gun.

“Check your bank account. It went through,” Evil String Bean replied with a nod.

Before Felicity realized what happened, they hauled her backwards in the chair until she was far away from the computers. Sucker Punch had a gun trained to her head once again.

“Seems you understand how to follow directions, Mrs. Queen. Tell me, what’s it like being married to the captain of the Russian mob?” He asked her, his voice inquisitive.

“Amazing,” she responded honestly. Despite their hardships, her and Oliver loved each other. She never anticipated that she would fall so head first for someone, especially not someone like a Bratva Captain. He cared for her, however, and he was the most amazing husband.

For instance, when he showed up at her office earlier. He brought her flowers for no reason. Well, there was one reason. _Because I love you._   

“The problem is that we understand how Bratva men are. Their possessive nature makes them kill anyone who harms their loved ones. You’ve already seen our faces...so if we let you go, well, I’m sure you see why we can’t do that,” he said with a smile, as if he weren’t delivering her death sentence.

Felicity tried to suppress her rising panic. Instead of cowering in fear, she straightened her spine and spat, “You kill me and I promise you, Oliver will find you and he will not make your death painless or quick.”

Right Foot, who stood to the side, seemed to consider this but ultimately scoffed. “He won’t be able to find us."

She laughed and spoke confidently, “If you think he won’t find you and avenge the murder of his wife, well then I can’t help you. All I will say is that I know my husband. I know what he has done and what he is capable of, especially when the people he loves are harmed. Kill me. See if it works out for you.”

Evil String Bean looked at the two other men, but before he could say anything, loud footsteps sounded outside the door.

“Who the hell is that!?” Evil String Bean cried.

Felicity tsked and smiled at the men. “Didn’t you listen? That’s my husband.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door banged open to reveal Oliver, flanked by Roy and Diggle. She noticed the sea of Bratva men behind them. His eyes roamed over her form and she was sure he was cataloging every cut and bruise on her skin. His face hardened as he took in her appearance. She tried to reassure him with a smile, but all that did was display her bloodied teeth to him. She heard his growl slice through the air.

Sucker Punch swiveled towards the intrusion, barely raising his gun before Oliver shot him in the leg. The remaining men went down in a similar manner.

Oliver barked, “Возьмите их на склад и сделать все худшее, но не убивают их. Сохранить, что для [Take them to the warehouse and do your worst, but do not kill them. Save that for me.]"

She watched as he put his gun in the back of his pants and strode towards her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and enveloped her in his arms. He was gentle with her, his arms curving around her body. Still tied to the chair, all she could do was nuzzle her head into his neck.

Oliver released a shuddering sigh as her head found its home in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Oliver pulled away. His hands came up to caress her cheeks, and he rested his forehead against hers. Felicity’s eyes closed, allowing his warm breaths to coast over her. Tears slipped past her eyelids and she felt Oliver move.

He made quick work of removing her binds, forehead still pressed against hers. When her arms fell, she immediately wrapped them around him despite the aching soreness. Oliver curved an arm around her legs and the other bound around her back.

In one swift motion, he lifted her up in his arms. She buried her face in his neck once again as he moved out the door. Felicity clutched onto his shirt in desperation and hoped that she would be in their bed shortly, away from all of this.

Soon, he shifted her and Felicity peeked her eyes open at the slam of a car door. Oliver sat them in the back of a van, her in his lap. Diggle was in the front seat and she gave him an encouraging nod when he glanced at her in the rearview mirror. With a reassuring wink, he put the van in gear and drove away.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear. Even now, it sent shivers down her spine.

“Oliver,” she whispered back, placing a tiny kiss to his neck.

With a sigh, he gently pulled her head away from his neck and stared at her, his hands on either side of her battered cheeks.

“Did they hurt you?” He asked, his tone soft.

She knew he could see her bruises, but she heard his unsaid question. _Did they hurt you in any way I cannot physically see?_

She was quick to shake her head. “No. Nothing like… _that_ happened.”

His expression turned even more serious. “Do you promise me? Because if they did, I swear I’ll-”

She wondered what his sentence would finish with. She figured those men would be killed anyway, regardless of how extensive her injuries were. Still, Felicity rushed to say, “Hey, Oliver. No. I promise nothing happened. I’m okay.” Then, because earlier she hadn't been sure she would ever get the chance to say it again, she added, “I love you.”

His face softened, and he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you, too. Always.”

She yawned then and Oliver shifted her so she once again laid her head on his shoulder.

“Go to sleep, baby. We’ll be home soon.”

Bundled in Oliver’s arms, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**

When they got back, Oliver forced her to take a shower despite her protests. All she wanted was to fall asleep with him in their bed and forget about the last several hours.

When she stripped down and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time, however, she understood why he wanted her to shower. She was bruised, bloody, and just downright dirty. She made quick work of brushing her teeth, grossed out by the blood that stained them.

Afterwards, she stepped under the warm stream of water, letting it wash away the grime and dried blood. She wasn’t there long before she heard the bathroom door open and close. Through the frosted glass doors, she saw Oliver’s silhouette as he undressed.

He opened the shower door and stepped in, shutting it behind him.

Like magnets, Felicity and Oliver wrapped themselves in each other’s embrace. They stood there for a few minutes, letting the warm water coast over their naked bodies. Oliver reached an arm behind her and seconds later a bar of soap glided along her back.

With fierce concentration, Oliver washed the dirt from her body. He glided the lavender-scented bar over her arms, lathered suds around her breasts and torso, and bent down to wash her legs and feet, her hand steadying on his uninjured shoulder for balance. He stood up then and brought the soap between her legs, spending a few moments to clean her. A content sigh escaped her lips. It wasn’t a sexual move, but rather it was a gesture of love and care.

He removed his hand and replaced the soap with shampoo. Oliver massaged the liquid into her scalp and Felicity mewled. The sensations were incredible as she leaned her head against his chest. Her eyes drifted closed, and she wondered if she could fall asleep standing up.

Just before she tested the theory, Oliver turned her, pushing her body beneath the spray. His large hands brushed through her hair and down her body, helping the water wash the suds away. With a kiss to her temple, Oliver turned the shower off.

With her hand in his, she wobbled out of the shower. He bundled her in a fluffy towel and put his own around his waist. He grabbed her pajamas and gestured for her to step into the panda patterned shorts.

She smiled and shook her head. “Oliver, I can get dressed by myself.”

He looked sheepish, but he gave her a tiny smile. “You’re right. Come outside when you’re done?”

She wondered where he expected her to go, but she figured he was worried about her so she nodded her head. She slipped into the panda shorts and grabbed the matching tank top. Before she put it on, however, she spotted the hamper by the door.

She opened the lid and dug around until she found what she was looking for: one of Oliver’s long sleeved shirts. She slipped it over her head and a wave of warmth spread over her body. The shirt engulfed her tiny frame, completely covering any evidence she was wearing shorts. In a snap decision, Felicity slipped them down her legs and threw them aside.

She left the bathroom in only his shirt and her underwear. Oliver lay in the bed already, tapping his fingers on the comforter. When he saw her, his eyes swept over her tiny frame in his shirt. Concern but also desire swirled in his eyes. He pulled her side of the covers down and gestured for her to slip underneath.

As soon as her back hit the plush mattress, she felt at peace. Oliver leaned above her, supporting his head on a bent elbow. The other hand came up to touch her face. Felicity closed her eyes and enjoyed his calloused fingertips sweeping over her tender cheeks.

“When I woke up earlier, you weren’t here.” Felicity’s eyes fluttered open, and he continued, “I was disoriented and when my men looked at me with pity, I thought you died,” he revealed, breaking the silence.

“Oh, Oliver,” she breathed, bringing a hand up to lay on his cheek. He immediately leaned into her touch. “When you were shot, I wasn’t sure...I wasn’t sure if you survived. I convinced myself you did, but I couldn’t be sure. It was terrifying not knowing if you were okay.”

“You can’t- You can’t leave me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Please, Felicity. Please,” he cried, tears falling down his cheeks. “Не оставляй меня, Не оставляй меня, Не оставляй меня [Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me]”, he chanted.

His quiet sobs broke her heart, and she found that it spurred on her own tears. Despite her going through such a terrifying experience, he needed her comfort. It was just as traumatic for Oliver as it was for her.

She quieted him and pulled him into her embrace. His head rested against her chest as she whispered loving words in his ear. They cried together, all the fear and anger leaving their bodies, one tear at a time. She ran her hands over his cropped hair and down his scarred back in soothing patterns until their cries lessened.

A ding from Oliver’s cellphone broke the tender moment. With a sigh and a quick wipe to his wet face, Oliver reached to the bedside table where his cellphone lay.

He read the message and when he turned back to her, his face was harder than before.

“Did you kill them?” Felicity asked, wiping underneath her eyes.

He kissed her on the nose. “No, but I will.”

He seemed wary of her reaction, but she wasn't sure she had one. She knew Oliver would kill them, but it didn't upset her.

He must have interpreted her silence as discontent, since he questioned, “Will you think any less of me? Once I’ve killed them?”

She shook her head. “No! Never, Oliver. It's just...I don’t want to even think about them ever again.” Her eyes drifted away from him, focusing on the dark green satin sheets instead of his probing gaze.

It sounded stupid, but she wouldn’t be safe unless they were out of the equation. But that meant they would be killed. Felicity wasn’t sure if she was a person who wished death on others. She didn’t think she was, but everything felt different now.

Oliver’s eyes shined with regret and sorrow, but Felicity pressed her lips to his before he could say anything. The kiss was slow and sweet, but not lacking in passion. He tasted of mint and salty tears, his tongue pressing on hers. She opened her mouth to him more, sliding her tongue against his. The familiarity of the act, coupled with being in his arms, made her feel safe.

Oliver pulled back, and she whimpered at the loss. “Felicity,” he said, his breath coasting over the delicate curves of her nose and cheeks. “You should rest.”

She shook her head and smiled through her words as she said, “I don’t want to rest yet."

What she wanted was to continue kissing her husband and forget about what happened earlier. They both needed the comfort and the reassurance they were both safe, alive, and together.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she assured him. Her trust in him was complete.

With a sigh, Oliver placed his lips back on hers, their tongues meeting. They sipped from each other lips until he pulled back again. His mouth found its way to her neck where he laved his tongue over her pulse. It was a sensitive spot for her and Felicity keened at the sensation.

Oliver made his way down her neck, pulling his shirt down as far as it could go on her chest. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her exposed collarbones and upper chest before putting the fabric back in place.

Felicity expected him to remove the shirt from her, but instead he left it on. She wasn’t sure if it was because he thought she would be cold or because he liked the way she looked in it. She couldn’t dwell on it for long, however, because Oliver slid down the bed, coming to rest between her legs.

“Spread your legs for me,” Oliver whispered over her underwear and she was quick to oblige. He ran a finger over her damp underwear and it sent a jolt through her, her back arching off the bed. He removed his finger and studied her for a moment before instructing, “Just relax and trust me, okay?”

As soon as she nodded, he grabbed the comforter and threw it over them. The thick fabric hid both her lower half and Oliver.

Felicity sucked in a breath. She would need to rely on pure sensation and pleasure. When he didn’t touch her for a few moments, excited suspense burst through her. She was at his mercy.

Then, without warning, he pulled her underwear to the side and ran a finger along her aching slit. Felicity hummed as he swirled a finger around her opening before dipping it in. He added another finger, and the digits moved in shallow thrusts inside her.

The action ignited a fire within her. The pressure was amazing, but it wasn’t enough. Felicity pushed up and into his fingers, making them sink in a little deeper. She heard Oliver’s muted chuckle from underneath the heavy comforter.

His lips grazed her left thigh as his fingers continued their ministrations. He kissed his way up her thigh before he found his destination. Oliver pressed a small kiss on her mound and pulled back, removing his fingers and mouth from her.

His hot breaths hit her wetness and her walls clenched in anticipation. After what felt like hours - though was only mere seconds - his slick tongue flattened over her clit, swirling around the throbbing nub.

Oliver stopped his teasing. His tongue lapped over her relentlessly and two fingers plunged inside her without warning, setting a rapid pace. Not being able to see him heightened the pleasure as he sucked on her clit, making Felicity cry out. She grabbed the extra fabric from the shirt’s sleeves around her fists as he brought her closer to the edge.

His fingers pumped into her even quicker, his fingers curling as they did so. It hit the perfect spot inside her and all it took was the graze of Oliver’s teeth along her clit and she was coming undone. Pleasure rolled over her in waves, hips bucking up into his mouth and back arching off the bed.

As the last traces of ecstasy left her body, Felicity fell back onto the bed. Her eyes closed to revel in her sated bliss. Oliver peeked out of the covers and crawled up her body. Felicity’s eyes fluttered open, and she took in his appearance: messy hair, flushed cheeks, and a smile gracing his wet lips.

Felicity tilted her chin up and he took her cue, pressing his lips to hers. She ran a tongue along his lips, tasting her wetness on him. Felicity wasn’t sure when he got rid of his underwear but his hard arousal pressed against her entrance.

She pulled her lips from his and tilted her hips up, allowing him to slip inside her. Oliver eased into her then, his forehead coming to rest on hers. He stayed there for a few seconds until Felicity clenched her walls around him, spurring him into motion. Oliver pulled back and thrust inside her, burying himself to the hilt. He repeated the action, causing Felicity to see stars. Heat rose across her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for still wearing his shirt.

Oliver, intuitive as ever, dragged the shirt over her, leaving her chest exposed for the first time. Her nipples pebbled as soon as the cool air hit her overheated skin. Oliver dropped to his forearms so his bare chest brushed over hers.

He picked up his pace, but Felicity knew he wouldn’t push her given she was still sore and bruised. Not to mention he sported a bullet wound on his shoulder. Still, he set a punishing rhythm. Felicity threw her left arm up to rest on the pillow above her head. Oliver grabbed onto her left hand with his, her wedding ring clanging against his simple band. Their fingers entwined and all it took was Oliver dipping down to suck on her neck for her to come a second time.

She came with a shout, her walls clenching around his length. He trembled inside her as he followed her into ecstasy, grunting into her neck as his own release spilled inside her. On any other night, Oliver would collapse on top of her, but instead he slipped out of her and rolled to his side, mindful of both their injuries.

They lay pressed against each other in a sated heap of limbs until their panting breaths calmed down. Felicity turned her head towards Oliver, nuzzling her cheek into his chest.

“Thank you for always coming for me,” she whispered. Her eyes widened as she realized the double entendre that spilled from her lips. “I meant that in a ‘thanks for saving me from the evil people’ way. Not a sexual way. Though it is good you orgasm, too. I wouldn’t want your pleasure to take a backseat to mine. I mean, statistically, men often-”

“Felicity!” Oliver interrupted.

He looked like he was holding back laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved his shoulder.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, are you laughing at me?”

He full out laughed then, throwing his head back. Felicity shook her head in amusement and waited for him to get it together. Once he settled down, he looked back at her.

“You are adorable, Felicity Megan Queen,” he stated, grabbing her left hand to press a kiss against her palm and then her wedding ring. “And I will always come for you, in every sense of the word."

A blush rose across her cheeks and she buried her head against his chest to suppress her little squeal. How did she manage to marry the most incredible man?

Oliver chuckled at the action and reached over to turn off the lamp on their bedside table before wrapping himself around her. Her eyes drifted closed as the events from the day came crashing over her. Pure exhaustion pulled at her and she barely felt him press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Felicity fell asleep, protected and cherished, wrapped in the strong arms of her husband. It was right where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bratva men cry, too! 
> 
> Anyway, I would love to get feedback on this chapter! I'm on tumblr at www.felicityschattycathy.tumblr.com AND I FINALLY GOT A TWITTER!!! I'm over there at emschattycathy :) Hope to hear from you~ xo


	7. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to fulfill a prompt, but after so many of you asked to see Oliver kill the three men who kidnapped Felicity, I wrote this. 
> 
> Before you get too excited, this isn't exactly Oliver killing them. It's more of the aftermath. A scene of the actual killing would be too dark for this fic, however, your requests made me realize that this would be the first time Oliver killed in years. I felt that it deserved *some* exploration. 
> 
> And because I'm clearly incapable of anything else, there is some light-ish smut at the end! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I hope everyone is swell! I felt that this chapter was necessary to write! I didn't want Oliver killing again to be overlooked here! It is too significant, in my opinion. 
> 
> So...let's chat real quick. If you are active on Tumblr or Twitter, I'm sure you are aware of all the not so fun things we have to look forward to in season 5. (Fear not, no spoilers will be revealed here). It seems that they are writing in a direction that does not intrigue me. Like at all. So many people are quitting the show daily, and let's face it, the premiere ratings were abysmal. I'm not pleased with where Olicity is in the show at the moment, nor am I pleased with the overall promotion we've gotten. A lot of shady things are happening with Arrow right now and I'm just not here for it. 
> 
> I ranted a bit there, but my point is: I hope you can read this story and forget about all of that. That is what AU fanfiction is all about, right? My advice to all of you (if you are feeling sad/disappointed/angry) is this: Fuck canon, and read A LOT of fanfiction. I truly hope this story is one that many can revisit to escape what is happening on the show. For those who remain positive, TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you will stick with me! As of right now, I will continue to write more for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, I would love to hear your feedback! Best wishes to you all! xo

Oliver stood at the bathroom sink, washing the blood off his hands. He stared down as he scrubbed roughly, enthralled by the grotesque sight of deep red swirling in the water. Once his hands were clean, he shut the faucet off and glanced at himself in the mirror.

It had been years since he took a life. He didn’t look nor feel any different. He wondered if he should be upset after killing those men. Perhaps he should experience grief or regret or anger.

But it was for Felicity. Felicity. Felicity. Felicity.

They shot him, and they took his wife. They hurt her. They planned to _kill_ her.

So, Oliver did what he felt necessary. He allowed his men one week to do what they pleased with Felicity’s kidnappers. His wife befriended many of the Bratva men, and they all wanted their turn at teaching the men a few lessons.

Today was the end of that week. Oliver walked into the warehouse where he kept the men, beat them black and blue, and shot them dead. It had been messy and dark, but also reassuring and cathartic. They would never touch her again.

Oliver hanged his head as memories of Felicity, her tiny and bruised body tied to that chair, flew through his mind. With a heavy sigh, he knew he would never regret it.

He left the private bathroom as Felicity walked into their bedroom. Surprised to find her home, as it was the middle of her workday, he arched an eyebrow. She ignored his questioning glance and dropped her purse to the floor before running to him, only stopping when her arms were around him.

Oliver didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, lifting her up from the ground. He held her in his arms for a minute; His head buried in her neck with hers pressed into his shoulder.

When she sighed and wiggled her body, Oliver set her down. His hands cradled her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“What are you doing home?” He questioned her. Felicity left that morning for work, and she wasn’t due back until the evening. With a quick glance at the clock, Oliver noted it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

Felicity brought her hands to his chest, fingers flexing over his hard muscles. She played with the edge of his t-shirt as she breathed him in.

“Digg called and told me what happened. He told me what you did,” she responded, and Oliver tensed.

She assured him the night of her kidnapping she wouldn’t think less of him for killing her kidnappers, but what if she did? What if she changed her mind? He couldn’t lose her. Not after he just got her back from those same men.

Felicity’s eyes cast over his panicked features, and she hurried on, “Oliver, I’m not upset with you. I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

That should have surprised Oliver, but he expected as much from his wife. It wasn’t odd Felicity seemed more concerned with his feelings than his terrible actions. It was one reason why he loved her so much.

“They hurt you, Felicity. They planned to kill you.” He reasoned, dropping his hands from her cheeks to land on her hips. Oliver pushed her into him a little more, needing to feel her. He still feared she saw him differently now; He feared she would think he were a monster.

“Hey,” she whispered. “You don’t need to convince me. I know why you did it.” She grabbed his hand and moved him over to the bed. Her hand pressed down on his shoulder and he took the hint, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “But are you okay? It’s been years since you last ki-”

“Don’t.” Oliver snapped, bowing his head in shame. “I don’t even want you to think about it, much less _say_ it.”

Felicity stood between his knees, angling Oliver’s head to look up at her. She brought her hands to his hair, fingers running through the soft strands.

“I’m not afraid to say it, Oliver, and I’m not afraid of _you._ ” He opened his mouth to protest, but she put two fingers on his lips to quiet him. “I know you, and I know you’re afraid I’ll see you in a different light. Well, I’m here to tell you I won’t. You killed three men today,” she whispered, her eyes searching his, “and that does not make you someone unworthy of my love.”

She kissed him then, her lips moving over his with care. Hands landing on her hips, Oliver pulled her forward. Felicity took the hint and planted her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him.

Oliver’s tongue swept over hers as his hands drifted to cup her backside. Felicity moaned into his mouth, and with a sigh, she pulled away.

He groaned in protest, moving quickly to recapture her lips with his. Felicity laughed into the kiss, and Oliver smiled as her body shook with laughter over him.

“Oliver,” she said, laughing as she pulled back again. “I have to get back to work.”

Oliver’s hands found their way to the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned them one by one, ignoring Felicity’s half-hearted complaints that her break had already ended minutes ago.

He pulled the shirt open and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her breast, right above her lace bra.

Felicity’s thighs clenched his hips. “Okay, maybe I’ll call Ray.”

Oliver moved to her other breast to press a kiss there, opting to focus on her body as he let her work through her thoughts.

“I can take a half day.”

He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it on the floor.

“I have no more meetings left.”

Oliver flicked her bra clasp open and slid it off her, leaving her chest bare to him.

“And it’s not like I have much work to do.”

His mouth latched onto her nipple, making her words breathy.

“I already prepared the presentation for the possible Wayne Industries merger.”

His lips released her with a pop and he looked at her in amusement.

“Felicity, baby, I think we’ve already decided you’re staying right here with me the rest of the day. Stop trying to justify it and enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. “But since I’m home the rest of the day, I’m making you dinner for once.”

Oliver failed to hide his grimace, and she caught it. “Don’t make that face! I’m not a bad cook!”

He shook his head and chuckled, "You’re perfect, but remember when-”

She slapped his chest playfully, and his eyes tracked the bounce of her breasts at the movement before focusing back on her face. “Oliver, I swear if you mention that _one_ time I used cinnamon instead of cumin, I will go back to work right now.”

One hand reached up to tug on her ponytail. “Fine, but you have to admit the pasta tasted like a holiday candle.”

She pouted. “I still feel bad about that. I wanted it to be special.”

He shook his head. “Felicity, any time I’m with you is special. Even if it involves cinnamon pasta. But maybe you should focus on baking and I’ll stick to cooking?”

A sly grin spread across her face. “You just want me to keep making you Snickerdoodles.”

Oliver shrugged before he teasingly responded, “You caught me."

“Fine, then. I’ll stick to baking.”

Oliver fingered her skirt’s zipper on her hip, sliding it up and down. “How about this: I cook dinner for you tonight, and you sit at the table and keep me company.”

She hummed. “Is that all?”

He pulled the zipper down all the way now and slid his hand under the fabric to cup her panty-clad bottom.

“Well, I’d prefer if you were naked...just in case I want to pause for a snack,” He said cheekily, squeezing her ass and licking her nipple. “You know how hungry I can get.”

Felicity moaned at the double meaning. “Okay, but only if you promise me you’ll tell your men to leave for the night. Roy still bugs me about that time he found us having sex in the pool.”

Oliver laughed as he remembered that day and how he shielded Felicity from Roy’s view, still snug inside her wet heat.

“Deal,” he whispered before kissing her again, his tongue seeking hers.

She melted into him but soon pulled away again. He groaned, his eyes still closed. “What now?”

Her hands ghosted over his cheeks, her touch light. “I love you,” she said, certainty and adoration in her voice.

At her tone, Oliver opened his eyes. He removed his hand from her skirt and cradled her cheek.

“Hey. I love you, too.”

When she didn’t respond, Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Felicity?”

She sighed and explained, “I want you to know I’m proud of you, and I’m beyond grateful that you have my back. You’ll always be there for me and I want you to understand I’ll always be there for you.”

Oliver brought her into him, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his head in her neck as she did the same to him, her arms slung around his waist.

“I’ll always protect you and I’ll always love you, Felicity. You’re my everything, and I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you.”

She nuzzled her nose into him, prompting him to release her hair from the black hair tie. The blonde tresses fell down, and he ran his fingers through them. She hummed as he massaged her scalp and she ground her hips against his when his fingers scratched over her scalp.

In a second, Oliver flipped her over, so he hovered above her body. She looked angelic underneath him: her bare chest heaving, her blue eyes shining, her sunny hair spread around her like a halo.

Felicity flashed him a carefree smile, and the desire to rid her of it struck Oliver. He loved her smile, but right now he wanted her writhing beneath him and moaning his name.

He dropped his head to suck on the point in her neck that never failed to make her squirm. Her hands scrambled for purchase, settling on his hair. She grabbed at the short strands as Oliver devoured her neck.

“Oliver,” she moaned. “What happened to cooking dinner?”

He lifted his head and grinned at her. “We’ll have dinner later. For now, I want my appetizer.”

She gasped as he went back to her neck, grazing her sensitive flesh with his teeth.

“Why do I get the feeling I’ll be your dessert, too?” she wondered breathlessly.

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he doubled his efforts on her neck and slid her skirt down her legs. When his fingers traced over her damp underwear and slid inside to caress her heated skin, Felicity’s back bowed off the bed.

A flush spread over her chest and he removed his hand from her to take off his shirt and rid himself of his pants.

He settled over her, his flesh meeting hers for first time that day. They both sighed in content and a few moments later when Oliver moved inside her, he knew he could never, ever properly express his love and gratitude for her.

Felicity was his wife, yes. But she was so much more than that. She was the most gentle, kind person he had ever met. She was there for him today, offering her support and love.

Oliver understood Felicity would be in danger again, but ever since he met her underneath that table, he swore to himself he would protect her. Always. Even if it killed him, though he would never tell her that.

Felicity whispered his name and his eyes met hers as he continued his movements inside her. Her smile urged him to dispel the bad thoughts from his mind.

Instead, he focused on the beautiful, flushed woman beneath him, and the love that shined in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this to be more angsty, but it went in a different direction...OOPS! Feel free to come talk/rant with me, whether about this fic or Olicity/Arrow in general. I'm here for ya!
> 
> Tumblr: felicityschattycathy.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @emschattycathy


	8. They Can't Love Me Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. PRETTYHEX04: How about that lacrosse player that used to stalk Felicity in college makes a reappearance in her life and he begins flirting with her despite fact that she's married. He begins stalking her again and she gets angry at his attempts to intimidate her so gets Diggle to reach her self defence without telling Oliver. Ends up with the guy making a move on Felicity, seriously pissing Oliver off, but before he can make a move Felicity puts the guy on his arse and shows that she can be dangerous by herself.
> 
> 2\. OHHMYYDARLA: We saw someone from Olivers past... I would like to see someone from Felicity's When married or when they are dating.
> 
> 3\. PRETTYHEX04: Can you do the other way around with Felicity hating her ex but puts on one hell of a good mask that even tricks Oliver. Oliver notices the guy and how much he's flirting with her, with loads of touching and getting close to her that's making a certain animalistic side of him make an appearance. What would be hilarious is if Oliver walks up to where they're both sitting, picking Felicity up and basically sitting her on his lap. 
> 
> I did my best with these prompts but some aspects were altered! FYI: Prompts were condensed here due to word limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS!! I hope you are all doing swell. Thank you for being patient with me! I'm a college student so my schedule is rather busy but I try my hardest to write for you guys. After last night's episode (*eye twitches*) I rushed to finish this for you guys. I actually didn't watch the episode, but I'm well aware of what happened. Like I said last chapter, rely on fanfiction to get you through the shitty canon times. If you enjoyed last night's episode, I'm so thrilled for you! :) 
> 
> Anyways, so you're getting a 7k chapter here which is why it took me forever to finish. I'm very excited about this one because it will open A LOT of doors for this fic. You'll see what I mean ;) 
> 
> The comments last chapter were amazing, and they really touched me. So many of you feel strongly about this show and it's incredible. Remember that I'm always here to rant, though the long responses to your comments already proved that.
> 
> This story is now at 800 kudos!!! AHHHHHHHHH! Thank you so so so much for supporting this fic. You are all pretty damn amazing, and sharing this story with you makes me very happy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter (there is a bit of smut fyi) and as always I look forward to your feedback! xo

“Are you almost ready to go?” Felicity called out from the bathroom, slipping a diamond tennis bracelet onto her wrist.

She took a step back and assessed her appearance in the mirror, smoothing the front of her long black dress. When they were first invited to Ray’s birthday party, Felicity assumed it would be casual. She should have known better. Her boss’ birthday party seemed to be more like an event, black-tie dress code and all.  

Felicity didn’t feel upset by that though. It had been quite some time since she went out shopping and treated herself. Well, at least that was her excuse for splurging on this dress. Thea made it her mission to find Felicity an outfit, and she had to admit her sister-in-law did a magnificent job. The dress had a steep price tag, but with the deep neck and almost nonexistent back - save for a few thick straps of crisscrossing fabric - she knew it was the one. Oliver would love it, and Felicity felt confident in it.

She fixed her hair, just a simple, braided chignon style she found a tutorial for on Pinterest, and applied her signature fuchsia lipstick. _Not too bad, Queen_ , she thought to herself before she headed out into the bedroom in search of her necklace, heels clacking against the marble floor.

Felicity expected Oliver to be in the room, but it was empty. She hoped he was dressed and ready to go. They needed to leave in ten minutes if they wanted to arrive fashionably late.

She picked up her diamond necklace from their dresser and brought it around her neck. After a few unsuccessful attempts to clasp it, Felicity huffed in annoyance. She felt herself giving up when large, familiar hands brushed over hers.

“May I?” Oliver asked, his voice like gravel.

She nodded her head, and he took the necklace from her hands. He clasped it easily but stayed pressed against her back, his hands coasting over her shoulders.

Felicity shivered as he ran his nose up her neck before placing small kisses behind her ear. Oliver’s hands dragged down her back, not stopping until he felt every inch of her exposed skin. He sucked on her neck, and just as a moan escaped her lips, he pulled away.

“You always look beautiful, but this dress...You’re exquisite, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, his breath hitting her neck.

She hummed and cheekily responded, “Wait until you see the front.”

In a second, Oliver turned her around. His eyes took in the front of her dress and then gazed at her in awe. His chest rumbled, and Oliver kept his eyes locked on hers as he dragged a finger from the bottom of her neck, down the valley between her breasts, until they hit the edge of the dress, a few inches above her bellybutton.

His hand fell away, and he smiled as he said, “I’ll be the envy of every man tonight.”

Felicity blushed. “I doubt that,” she laughed.

“If you don’t see your beauty, then I must do a terrible job as your husband,” Oliver stated before continuing, “I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you.”

Felicity smiled at him, and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. Oliver returned the hug, pulling her tight against his body, his warm hands on her bare back.

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his suit jacket. “Thank you for always telling me I’m beautiful and thank you for not being a pig-headed husband who would demand I change into something else.”

Oliver shifted so he could see her face. “Why the hell would I do that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just hear from women with boyfriends or husbands who never let them wear anything revealing around other people. So thank you for not being like those men.”

Felicity would always remember the time she went dress shopping with Jessica, the head of the IT department, for a Palmer Tech gala. Jessica bought the most amazing cutout dress, but when she showed up at the party, she wore a more conservative number.

When Felicity questioned her about it, Jessica told her she returned the dress because her husband hadn’t wanted her to look “too sexy” in front of other men. From that moment on, Felicity truly appreciated Oliver’s trust in her judgement and his understanding that her independence hadn’t vanished after they said “I do.”

Oliver took her face in his hands, breaking her out of her reverie. His thumbs ghosted along her cheeks and swiped across her bottom lip.

“First, if I ever demand you do something, I assume you will kick my ass,” he said, and she nodded her head. He assumed correct. Oliver went on, “And second, every man tonight will want you, but I’m the only one who gets to have you. So why should I care about them when I get to come home with you tonight?”

Felicity bit her lip as his words flooded over her and she leaned up to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Oliver turned his head and captured her lips with his, pressing a bruising kiss there until she pulled away. Felicity panted as she stepped out of his embrace. _Thank Google for long-lasting lipstick_ , she thought.

“We better leave,” Felicity said, glancing at the clock. “Do you have the gift?”

Oliver nodded and flashed her the envelope that held plane and resort tickets to the Maldives, sitting inside his grey suit jacket. Before he righted the fabric, Felicity caught a glimpse of the black suspenders against his crisp white shirt.

Oh, how suspenders were her weakness. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach at what was to come when they got home later.

He winked at her and smiled with his teeth, knowing the effect he had on her. Well, two could play that game.

“You know, this dress is great and all, but it’s a real shame I can’t wear anything underneath it,” she sighed in exaggeration.

Oliver paled and his eyes narrowed. “You’re not wearing any underwear? I mean, you aren’t wearing a bra, since that neckline goes so damn low it’ll no doubt kill me. But no underwear?” He curved his hand low on her hip as if feeling for panty-lines. “You’re completely bare underneath?”

Felicity laughed. “Wow, I thought I was the only one who rambled in this relationship. Guess I’m rubbing off on you.”

Oliver’s hand tightened on her hip. “Felicity,” he warned, his muscles tensed.

“Yes, Oliver. I am totally and completely naked under this,” Felicity responded as she stepped away, his hand falling from her hip, and headed towards the door. “Now let’s go. The sooner we get to this thing, the sooner you can check for yourself.”

With that, Felicity left the room and walked down the hall. It took less than ten seconds for Oliver to catch up with her and place his hand in hers.

**

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Felicity had to hand it to Anna, Ray’s wife and the main planner of the event, for pulling it off.

They were in a huge ballroom, decorated with floral arrangements and crystals hanging from the ceiling. White and gold decor bathed the room, making the place feel fresh and opulent.

Felicity and Oliver made their rounds, speaking to her coworkers as well as meeting some of Ray’s closest family and friends. Felicity enjoyed herself, but she kept wishing her and Oliver could have a lazy night at home for once. All she wanted was to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with nothing but her husband, pizza, and wine.

Not to mention that every time Felicity swept her hand across Oliver’s chest, she felt the outline of his suspenders. They were taunting her, and he knew it.

Felicity excused herself from a conversation with Oliver and Captain Lance to scope out the servers. They made their rounds earlier but Felicity still felt the grumbles of hunger in her stomach. She had her eyes peeled for those scrumptious roasted veggie tarts as she walked around the large room.

At last, her eyes locked on a tray full of them. She picked up her pace and made her way over to the male server.

She plucked one from his tray as soon as she was within arms reach. “You’re my hero,” she said, not even glancing at the man. Her eyes were on the tart in her hand. She took a bite and moaned, “Seriously, thank you. I’m considering taking this entire tray from you right now.”

“Felicity Smoak?”

A chill ran down her spine at the voice and her eyes snapped up to the server. She took a step back, putting distance between them.

“Trevor?”

She never expected to see her ex-boyfriend here. The last time they saw each other it was at their MIT graduation, though she tried her best to avoid him. Even now, his presence sent heated rage over her. She hated him.

“Yeah, wow. I can’t believe you’re here,” he said in amazement. “How are you?”

She considered her options:

  1. She ignored him and removed herself from the situation
  2. She kicked him in the balls for his past behavior.
  3. She played nice to avoid causing a scene.



With reluctance, Felicity realized that Trevor may have changed his ways. If she believed in anything, it was that everyone deserved a second chance. Even those who wronged her. Option three it was.

"I’m doing well, thank you. And yourself?” She said, keeping her tone light.

Trevor shrugged. “Working in food service was never my goal, that’s for sure.” His eyes dipped to her chest and then back to her face. “God, you look beautiful tonight. I can’t believe I ever let you go.”

 _Not for a lack of trying_ , Felicity thought. It seemed he was still as forward as ever. 

Despite her internal wincing, she responded. “That’s sweet, Trevor.”

Felicity plucked another tart off his tray and popped the whole thing in her mouth. She may have to endure talking to him, but at least she had full access to the food.

“Let me take you out sometime. We’ve always been great together,” he said, his eyes sparking.

Yeah, no. Trevor may have grown up, but he was still delusional.

“Oh no, I’m sorry but-”

“Hey, baby,” Oliver said as he stood next to her. “Please don’t tell me you’re talking the ear off this poor server just so you can steal all the food from his tray,” Oliver teased.

Felicity sighed in relief at having Oliver nearby. She threw him a pointed look and responded, “This is Trevor. He played  _lacrosse_ at MIT when I was there. Trevor, this is my husband, Oliver Queen.”

Felicity hoped Oliver would pick up on who the server was. She told him all about her creepy, lacrosse playing boyfriend/stalker years ago. When Oliver’s look hardened and his muscles coiled, she knew her husband understood just who they were speaking to.

“Husband, huh? Guess that’s a no to the date,” Trevor said, though something in Felicity’s gut told her he hadn’t finished pursuing her yet.

“That’s definitely a no,  _Trevor,_ ” Oliver spit out his name, jaw clenched. “Now if you’ll excuse us, my wife and I are needed elsewhere.”

Felicity almost yelped when Oliver pulled her away, his hand tight on her hip.

Once they sat at their assigned table, Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “What happened to your whole ‘I don’t care if men look at you’ spiel from earlier?” she accused.

Oliver gritted his teeth and glared at her. “That didn’t include your ex-boyfriends, Felicity. Especially not ones who made you feel unsafe and scared.”

Guilt swarmed in his eyes and Felicity softened in understanding. “Oliver, I didn’t even know you when it happened. You couldn’t have protected me.”

Oliver hung his head. “It feels like I should have, though. I know that makes no sense,” he shook his head and looked at her, determination in his eyes. “But I can protect you now. And I will.”

He squeezed her fingers and brought their entwined hands up to his mouth. He placed small kisses on her palm and worked his way up to her left ring finger where he kissed right beside the diamond he put there.

Oliver pulled her chair closer to him, and before Felicity asked what he planned to do, his head moved to her neck. He ran his tongue along her smooth skin before sucking right below her ear.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped.

He chuckled into her neck. “Mmm...does that feel good, baby?”

Felicity pushed him away and pointed to the far end of the ballroom. “No, not that. Look! They’re bringing out the first course!”

Oliver groaned, but his eyes shone with amusement. “I can’t believe you’re more excited about food than your own husband.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oliver, you know I love you more than anything,” she said distractedly as she zoned in on the approaching servers. “Oh, that looks like risotto! Do you think it’s risotto?”

Oliver laughed when Felicity clapped her hands in excitement as the server approached them.

“Lobster and Mushroom Risotto with a lemon and chive garnish,” the woman explained as she placed the food in front of Oliver and Felicity.

She almost drooled when she looked at the bowl in front of her. Felicity licked her lips and grabbed her fork, but Oliver stopped her from taking a bite, his hand holding her wrist.

“No nuts, correct?” Oliver inquired.

The server shook her head. “Mrs. Palmer insisted no nuts were to be in any of the food options this evening.”

Felicity planned on thanking Anna later, but for now, she broke out of Oliver’s grasp and dug into the meal. She moaned as the creamy, flavorful food danced over her taste buds. Felicity swore she died and went to Heaven because _holy moly_ this tasted amazing.

“People will think I’m starving you,” Oliver joked before tasting the food for himself. He huffed, “Though I will say this is delicious.”

“It’s beyownd dewicious,” Felicity agreed, her mouth full.

All decorum flew out the window as she shoved food into her mouth. Seriously, if she weren’t happily married, she would march into the kitchen and propose to the chef.

“Hey!” Oliver exclaimed. “If you like it so much then your _husband_ will have to make it for you.”

Oops, guess she said that out loud. But really, it worked in her favor.

Felicity leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, “If you replicate this risotto, I’ll let you eat it off my naked body.”

Oliver choked on his food.

**

Washing his hands in the sink, Oliver imagined what the rest of their night had in store for them. He was dead set on peeling Felicity’s dress off with his teeth. God, she was intoxicating in it, but she always was. If Oliver could choose his perfect Saturday night, it would include his gorgeous, naked wife wrapped around him in their bed.  

This Saturday was not one of those nights. Instead of having a lazy night with Felicity, he attended her boss’ over-the-top birthday party. The event was well-done, but Oliver never cared about the glitz and glamour. His face hurt from flashing his ‘I’m in public’ smile, as Felicity dubbed it.

According to her, Oliver had three smiles. One was a smile he used in public to keep up appearances but it never quite reached his eyes. The second was a smile he used when around friends and family that shined bright but still felt reserved. The third was her favorite, and his too. It was the smile he saved just for Felicity, a soft and genuine curl of his lips that more often than not flashed his teeth.

What could he say? He loved Felicity with everything in him, so of course she made him smile.

Oliver looked at himself in the mirror and sure enough, the ‘Felicity smile’ graced his lips. He shook his head in astonishment. Felicity lifted his mood even from afar.

He exited the bathroom and walked back to their table, but his steps faltered as he noted Felicity’s ex sitting in his chair. Oliver’s fists clenched on impulse, his muscles coiled for a fight.

Before Oliver even put a ring on her finger, Felicity told him about her ex-boyfriend from MIT. _Trevor_. Even his name left a bad taste in Oliver’s mouth.

They were together for a month when Felicity noticed abusive behaviors from the man. He controlled where she went, who she went out with, what she ate, and what she wore. When Felicity broke up with him, Trevor stalked her for months.

Oliver remembered how enraged he felt when she told him. Felicity promised him that her ex never physically hurt her, and that was the only thing stopping him from snapping his neck. Abuse was abuse. Trevor deserved it for what he did to her, but still, Oliver refrained.

Seeing Trevor as he leaned closer to Felicity, and seeing his wife as she flinched and scooted her chair away, made Oliver second guess that decision.

Oliver wouldn't say he was a possessive person, but he considered himself protective. A Bratva Captain with as many emotional scars as there were physical ones fell in love with the most intelligent, beautiful, quirky ball of sunshine. Even better, _she loved him back_. Why wouldn’t he be protective of her or the love they shared?

But sometimes holding on to the one thing that made Oliver happy elicited more than a few cavemen feelings out of him. Felicity was just as protective as him.

With that thought in mind, Oliver picked up his pace and approached the table. Felicity yelped when Oliver pulled her chair out, scooped her up, and sat on the chair with her in his lap.

Oliver expected Felicity to yell or protest, but instead she relaxed into him, her back pressed against his chest. He curled his arms around her, and she sighed in what he assumed was content.

“Trevor, shouldn’t you be working right now?” Oliver inquired, his voice surprisingly void of malice.

He swore the man’s nostrils flared when he responded, “I’m on break right now. Felicity and I were having a wonderful conversation before you interrupted.”

Oliver had to hand it to the poor guy, he had guts. Oliver leaned around Felicity so his face was mere inches from Trevor’s scowl.

“Listen carefully, Trevor,” Oliver spit, eyes blazing. “Felicity does not want to speak with you which I am sure she made clear. Felicity is my wife, and she will never leave me for you. If you have a problem understanding that, then let me inform you on something important.” Oliver’s look hardened to steel, and he grabbed Trevor’s shoulder in a tight grip. “I am the Captain of the Russian mob, and I can make you regret ever hurting her. I advise you go back to work now and stay away for good.”

Oliver released him with a threatening smile and chuckled when Trevor nodded and ran away with a scared look on his face.

Felicity turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck. Oliver tightened his hold on her, keeping her so close he felt her heartbeat in his own chest.

“Normally I would say that was a tad dramatic, but I appreciate it. He still gives me the creeps,” Felicity mumbled in his neck.

Oliver smiled warmly and rubbed her bare back with his hand before responding, “I can tell. Sorry for acting like that. He needs to know where he stands though. I don’t want him to ever scare you again.”

Felicity smiled against his neck as she said, “Don’t apologize if it’s true.” She lifted her head and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She tasted like lobster risotto, making him smile. “I’m yours and you’re mine. Always.”

Oliver nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. “Always,” he repeated.

**

Oliver’s night got much better after that.

They left the party early because Oliver made it his mission to whisper in her ear everything he promised to do to her. After only five minutes of it, they bid farewell to the Palmer’s and were out the door.

Oliver pushed her into the car, and before the privacy screen fully sealed, he had her dress bunched up around her waist and a tongue on her swollen clit, lapping at her wetness. He was ecstatic to find she had been telling the truth; she wore no underwear at all.

“How are you so wet already?” Oliver asked her before delving back between her folds, dipping his tongue inside her.

Felicity keened and responded breathlessly, “I’ve been wet ever since I discovered you were wearing suspenders.”

Something primal thrummed inside Oliver at the realization she had been wet with thoughts of him while she spoke to Trevor. Oliver groaned and worked his suit jacket off his arms, exposing the suspenders to her eyes.

Oliver focused solely on her after that. Her hot and wet center gliding against his lips served as a powerful reminder she was right there with him, all flushed cheeks and panting breaths. Seeing Trevor reminded Oliver that Felicity’s life was never a guarantee, and maybe one day he wouldn't be there to protect her. God, he just needed her to be safe.

Oliver’s tongue moved back to her clit and his two fingers swirled in her arousal before pushing inside. He pummeled them inside her, and Oliver didn’t even care that the privacy screen never stood a chance against Felicity’s screams. He’d have to give the driver a hefty tip.

Her tiny hands sought purchase on his hair before moving down to his suspenders, grabbing on tight as he feasted on her.

“Oliver! Oliver, please!” Felicity yelled. She caught his gaze, and he wasn’t sure what she saw there but she released the right strand of his suspenders and soothed a hand over his head.

“Oliver, I love you. I’m safe, okay? I’m safe. Please,” she begged, before returning her hand and pulling his suspenders towards her.

Oliver continued to work her, Felicity’s cries and the obscene noises of Oliver’s mouth and hands on her filled his ears.

He kept up his movements, and his fingers massaged that one spot inside her that always resulted in her crumbling under him. She cried and screamed as she came, bucking into his mouth as he rode her through it. Oliver kept his eyes on her the entire time.

Felicity came so hard around his fingers, he wasn’t sure if he could move them inside her. Oliver waited until her body relaxed and eased his fingers out.

He licked them clean and moved her skirt back in place before sitting next to her and pulling her into his side.

She curled into him, and Oliver took his wrinkled suit jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

Felicity nuzzled his chest with her nose and he whispered, “Rest, baby. We’ll be home in a little while.”

She shook her head. “No way, mister. I’m just taking a break. I believe you promised a lot more than just eating me out, didn’t you?”  

Oliver grinned and looked out the car window. They were still about twenty minutes away from home.

“I think I can fulfill at least one more of those promises.”

And he did. In the car, and then in the hallway, and then in their bed. Finally.

**

The letters came the next week.

Felicity shuffled through her mail like she did every day at Palmer Tech. It was a normal Monday until she saw the purple envelope at the bottom of the pile. The penmanship looked vaguely familiar to Felicity as she ripped it open to reveal a long, handwritten letter from Trevor.

Felicity skimmed the letter and wasn’t too impressed with what she saw. Trevor pined for her and wrote her a love letter to relay that message. Felicity put it through the shredder and erased it from her mind.

She soon found it was hopeless to erase it from memory because Trevor sent her one letter every day, and each one became more and more concerning.

_You love me, Felicity. Don’t forget that._

_Why won’t you write back?_

_Your husband doesn’t treat you right, but I will._

_We’ll be together soon, Felicity._

_I’ll save you from him._

Felicity shredded every last one.

The flowers came the second week.

Extravagant bouquets of roses came every day and always had a card tucked in it that said: _We are meant to be. Love, T._

She distributed the bouquets to her employees, handing them each a flower as she walked past. She didn't stop until the flowers were out of sight. Besides, they weren't peonies. 

The visits began on the third week.

Felicity took the precaution to notify the guards at Palmer Tech, though. No one could enter the executive floor without her permission, except for Oliver and select coworkers.

She even showed the guards a picture of Trevor, informing them he was dangerous and not allowed past the front desk. It worked, but the guards notified Felicity whenever he attempted to see her. It happened every day.

The fourth week, Felicity asked Digg to train her in self defense. She was met with skepticism and questions.

“Please Digg. Promise you won’t tell Oliver.”

Her friend crossed his large arms and stared down at her. She knew he hated lying to Oliver, but he also considered Felicity a close friend.

“And why not?” He asked, an eyebrow arching.

“Because you know how he is. He’ll be weird about it.”

Lies were not Felicity’s strong suit.

Digg hummed and stared at her before asking in a soft voice, “What’s the real reason you want to learn to fight? Are you in danger?”

Felicity gulped. “No! No, not at all. I just think it’s a good idea to know how to protect myself, don’t you?”

He didn't press her after that. He agreed to help her, but Felicity still saw the concern in his eyes.

**

Felicity landed on the mat with a huff, her face bouncing off the harsh plastic. This was the tenth time Diggle knocked her down, and she grew frustrated at her lack of fighting skills.

“Good, let’s go again,” Digg instructed, pulling her upright.

She stretched her arms above her head, alleviating her sore muscles. “Ugh, do we have to? It’s not like I’m getting any better at this.”

“Yes, you are,” Digg praised her. “You’ve made a lot of improvements since we started two weeks ago.”

She worked her ass off to learn, but she still didn’t have the proper fighting knowledge to take Trevor on. Her moves were still clumsy, she hesitated before every action, and she had a difficult time using her tiny form to her advantage. To put it bluntly, she sucked. The dark bruises on her body proved it.

When Oliver first noticed the bruises and the way she winced when she moved a certain way, he hurried to her and asked what was wrong. She blamed their sex life, claiming she got bumps and bruises from his rigorous treatment. It was a lousy lie, but it worked. Oliver smirked in response and the tension flooded out of his eyes.

She couldn’t hide it from him much longer, though. Trevor terrified her, but he also engaged her. He had no right to pursue her like this, and yet she kept quiet. Oliver would freak out and confine her to their home for her safety (which Felicity would _never_ agree to do). At first she wanted to spare him peace of mind and attempt to handle it herself, but as time went on, Felicity felt in over her head.

Trevor’s advances had not decreased at all. In fact, he became more aggressive. He knocked out a guard when he wasn’t let through and sent even more flowers with notes that became creepier by the day.

It all came to a head one Wednesday night. Felicity stayed late at Palmer Tech to finish her paperwork. The only guard on duty was an older gentleman named Larry who was sweet but rather senile for a security guard. Regardless, Felicity trusted the man, and that was her downfall.

**

Felicity sat at her desk, her eyes aching from reading through the files. Ray assured her it only needed her signature, but Felicity liked to be certain of what she signed before she did so.

She had a major headache and was so close to just going home. She got them a lot recently, and each time they almost crippled her.

The door of her office creaked open, and she assumed it was Larry coming to check on her like he always did. Or perhaps it was Oliver coming to drag her home. She liked that option best.

When she looked up, however, it wasn’t Larry or Oliver. It was her worst nightmare, really. Trevor stood before her, blood on his shirt. Her first thought went to Larry; she hoped he was still alive.

Trevor’s eyes held something that terrified Felicity. Desire, lunacy, lust, and rage shone in the dark orbs. _Not a good combination_ , Felicity thought.

“Hello, my Felicity. You tried very hard to keep me away, but I’m here now.”

He smiled, and it turned Felicity’s stomach. She wasn't ready to fight him, she knew it in her bones. Her training with Digg just scratched the surface of what she needed to defend herself. If she attempted to fight him off, she would lose.

Without hesitation, she ran to the wall behind her desk, scanning her hand to open the panic room both Oliver and Ray demanded she get after her kidnapping. She protested at first, but now she felt grateful for their insistence.

She sensed Trevor following her but before he reached her, she locked herself in the panic room.

Heart beating in her chest, she grabbed her cellphone out of her polka-dot dress pocket and dialed Oliver’s number.

“Hey baby. You heading home soon?” He asked as soon as he picked up, his voice low and soothing.

“Oliver,” she said, mentally kicking herself when her voice trembled.

“Felicity? What’s wrong? ” Oliver inhaled deeply. “Where are you?”

“I’m-I’m in the panic room at Palmer Tech.”

She heard him mutter Russian curses she easily recognized.

“Why are you in the panic room, Felicity? What’s happening?” He said in a rush, concern seeping through his voice.

She contemplated lying to him, but she knew that wasn’t a smart decision. She had a stalker again and didn’t tell her husband. Who lied to their husband like that? Apparently Felicity Queen did.

Trevor banged on the door, the loud noise causing Felicity to squeal in surprise, panic clawing at her chest.

“What’s that banging? FELICITY?!” He yelled gruffly.

“Oliver, hurry,” she begged as the banging continued. The door was impenetrable, but fear still spiked through her. “Oh god, please hurry.”

“We’re two minutes out, baby. Just close your eyes, okay? I’ll tell you when to open them again,” he whispered.

Felicity dropped the phone and did what he asked, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears for good measure. She curled up in the fetal position in the far corner and realized too late she should have kept the phone to her ear.

She hadn’t realized the banging stopped until warm, familiar hands cupped her cheeks.

“Open your eyes now, Felicity,” a warm, deep voice requested.

Felicity did as asked, and Oliver’s concerned eyes gazed back at her.

He caressed her cheeks and asked, “Are you hurt?”

Instead of answering, she launched herself at him, bringing her arms around him. He didn’t hesitate in pulling her to his chest, rocking her back and forth as she shed tears of relief.

Diggle strode into the room, casting a quick glance over Felicity before addressing Oliver, “Perimeter is clear, boss. Roy is accompanying the security guard to the hospital as we speak.”

Felicity pulled out of Oliver’s hold with a gasp, ignoring that Trevor got away as she spoke. “Oh my God! I forgot about Larry. Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” her friend answered. He moved to lean against the wall, arms crossed, a pensive look on his face.

Oliver helped Felicity stand and squeezed her hand. “Felicity, please tell us what happened.”

She sighed and shot Diggle a wary glance, but his only response was a raised eyebrow.

“TrevorhasbeenstalkingmesinceRay’sbirthdayparty,” she said in a rush, hoping Oliver wouldn’t hear her.

But of course he heard.

“He WHAT?!” Oliver roared, and Felicity noted the way the veins in his neck bulged under the obvious tension. “Felicity, that party was over a month ago. It’s been happening this whole time?”

Her tiny hands latched onto his forearm. Tears threatened to spill over as she explained, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to be a damsel in distress. But tonight he hurt Larry and the look in his eyes...I don’t know what he planned to do Oliver, but it wasn’t good.”

Both Oliver and Diggle growled at that.

“Is that why you’ve been training with Digg?” Oliver asked, making Felicity gasp.

“You knew?! He told you?” She glared at Diggle but he raised his hands in surrender.

“He didn’t have to. You thought you could train in our home and I wouldn’t find out about it? Our sex life can be rough but not _that_ rough.”

Diggle gagged and pushed off the wall as he said, “Okay, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be waiting in the car out front.”

As soon as he exited, Oliver pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. She burrowed into him, content to be in the safety of his arms.

“I’ll train you from now on, okay?”

Felicity smiled. “Thank you, Oliver. I’d like that.”

As they walked out of the panic room hand in hand, Felicity swore to herself that next time Trevor tried anything with her, she would be ready. And she planned on kicking his ass.

**

Oliver landed on the mat, Felicity’s strong thighs holding him in a headlock. He brought his hands around her legs and instructed, “Good. Now what do you do?”

Felicity pulled Oliver’s arm taut and squeezed her thighs, using her abdominal muscles to lift herself so she rose above him.

He tapped her leg twice, and she rolled off him, her face flushed. She looked beautiful like this: skin slick from sweat, red cheeks, heaving chest. There wasn’t anything special about what she wore, a simple sports bra and tight-fitted pants, but it still sent a thrill over him. _I am so gone_ , he thought.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to give his usual post-training evaluation.

He cleared his throat and praised, “Great job. You knocked me down this time. What do you do after that?”

“Squeeze my thighs until my attacker passes out,” she responded.

For the past week and a half, Oliver trained Felicity every single night. She did well, doing better with him than she had with Digg. When he questioned her about it, Felicity said even though she trusted her friend, sometimes she focused more on the awkward positions than actual training. With Oliver as her instructor, she felt comfortable and could focus on the techniques.

Felicity sat cross-legged on the mat and Oliver collapsed next to her. Felicity gave him a run for his money during her last move and left him winded. A toe poked his side, and he looked over at her.

“I got you down on the mats which means you owe me dinner, Mister,” she said teasingly, smiling down at him. Her toe nudged his side again.

He grabbed her foot in his hand and caressed it as he groaned, “Fine, a deal is a deal. Where do you want to eat?”

“Well, I have been craving Big Belly Burger.”

That was what he loved about his wife. Felicity loved to dress up and go out to lavish restaurants, but she also loved wearing jeans and eating burgers.

“Big Belly it is.”

He rolled to his feet and pulled her up with him, his hands low on her waist.

“Oh and can we get ice cream afterwards? And maybe that warm fudge brownie from the corner store?” Felicity asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Oliver heard the hope in her voice. He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

“Anything for you.”

**

Felicity was beyond full and yet she sat on the bench waiting for Oliver to bring her ice cream from the shop a few feet away.

She ate a Big Belly Buster in under five minutes, earning her a free meal certificate and a picture on their wall. Felicity happily placed the hamburger hat on her head and smiled wide for the camera, ignoring Oliver’s laughter beside her.

Felicity sighed as the memories of their first date at the burger joint flooded her mind. Even years later, they still share a milkshake and sit on the same side of the booth. Felicity never believed they would be _that_ kind of couple, but the possibilities were endless with Oliver.

Speaking of her husband, Felicity turned her head and saw Oliver inside, pulling his wallet out of his jeans. She flushed as she realized watching him buy ice cream was...turning her on? It was odd, but Oliver and ice cream were two things she loved most. Before she had the chance to ponder more about it, something cold and hard pressed against her head.

 _Frack_ , she thought as her body stiffened.

“Stand up,” Trevor ordered, pressing what felt like a gun into her head.

Felicity put her hands up and did as requested. Her ex-boyfriend brought his arm around her chest, pulling her tight to him as he kept the gun pressed to the side of her head. Her chest ached under his grip and she tried to block out the pain.

“You’re mine now, Felicity,” he whispered in her ear.

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his delusion.

He placed a sloppy kiss over her ear and that’s when rage flooded her veins as she spat, “Get away from me!"

His hold tightened even more so but instead of panicking, she reflected back on her training lessons with Digg and Oliver. With a burst of adrenaline, Felicity rammed her elbow back into his gut at the same time she grabbed the gun.

Trevor veered back in surprise and Felicity ripped the gun from his hands before pistol-whipping him in the face. He crumbled to the hard ground, unconscious.

Felicity sighed in relief and dropped the gun. She collapsed on the bench, all the fight draining out of her. There had been so much build-up towards this moment, all the weeks she spent in fear of him attacking her and it was all over within a minute.

But still, pride filled her chest. She kicked major ass. Felicity Queen was no damsel in distress this time, and it felt incredible.

“You’re amazing.”

Felicity whipped her head towards the voice and saw Oliver standing next to the bench, both hands holding ice cream cones.

“Really?”

He sat on the bench and handed her the cone. “Absolutely. You stayed calm and used the techniques you learned. Your form was impeccable, Felicity.”

She smiled and licked at the Mint Chip ice cream. “Thank you.”  

“Are you okay?” He asked, his hand finding hers.

She interlocked their fingers and squeezed. “I’m great. I feel...powerful. And not helpless for once.”

Oliver sighed and pivoted his hips so he faced her. “Felicity, it’s okay to ask for help sometimes. Your strengths are your intelligence, your compassion, and your kindness. You don’t need to be anybody but yourself.”

Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder, organizing the thoughts in her head before she responded, “I know I’m not a physical person,” Oliver chuckled and she slapped his knee. “Ugh, you know what I mean! I’m not as kickass as you are, but I need to trust I can protect myself even when you’re not around.”

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. “You’re very kickass. We’ll continue with your training if that’s what you want.”

A small groan sounded from Trevor and Felicity cast the hurt man a wary glance. “What do we do with him now?”

Oliver took a bite of his triple chocolate ice cream, and Felicity winced. He always bit into cold food and she swore her teeth hurt just at the sight of it.

“Lance is on his way. Trevor will be locked up for a long time,” he assured her.

**

After giving her statement and watching Lance haul Trevor into the police car, exhaustion overtook Felicity. She waited in the car for Oliver who claimed he wanted to speak to her ex. She figured he was threatening Trevor, but she was too tired to care. Not that she would care anyway because hello, he just had a gun to her head. He deserved to be threatened.

When they got home, she immediately hopped in the shower while Oliver readied their bed and slipped into his pyjamas.

The warm water cascaded down her body, washing away the feeling of Trevor’s arms around her. She scrubbed her ear with her body wash, counting on the vanilla and strawberry scent to erase his lips from her memory. Felicity stayed under the stream for a while, but soon the water turned cold and she turned it off.

Felicity barely stepped out of the shower when a wave of nausea hit her. She knelt over the toilet, vomiting her dinner and dessert. _Goodbye Big Belly Buster_ , she thought. Figured now she would get sick on top of everything.

But as Felicity emptied her stomach, she went over her symptoms. Pounding headaches that crippled her, getting aroused by simple actions, obsessing over food (which wasn’t that atypical, but it was more intense than usual), and now vomiting.  

With a gasp, she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the cabinet. She rummaged around until her fingers closed around smooth cardboard. Felicity pulled out the unopened box of tampons she bought weeks ago.

She would have opened the box at this point, right? Felicity fell to her knees, her hands still gripping the box. She dropped her towel and tentatively placed her hand over her flat stomach.

“ _Oh my God_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I SAY BRATVA YOU SAY BABIES. BRATVA! (BABIES!) BRATVA! (BABIES!) It's happening, everyone. Strap in because it's going to be a wild ride. 
> 
> Wanna chat/rant/whatever? Hit me up on Twitter: @emschattycathy or message me on Tumblr: felicityschattycathy!


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SARCASTIC1515: what about a chapter where Felicity learns she is pregnant and is a little scared to tell Oliver. Or anything that show Olicity with their children?
> 
> PRETTYHEX04: I don't know if you're still taking prompts but here's one for you because I love seeing jealous Oliver/angry-Bratva Oliver XP What if Oliver's having a meeting and Felicity walks in and after she leaves one of the men makes a comment about how 'he'd love to take her out for a spin' and Oliver snaps, maybe shoves him up against a wall with his hand around his throat, tells them all that Felicity is off limits. 
> 
> Also, LARSON071114 gave me a prompt that I definitely added to this chapter, but can't put here because it would ruin the surprise!! I'll put it in the end notes, though! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS! I hope you are safe, happy, and healthy! 
> 
> Your responses from last chapter literally revived my soul. Your excitement for this next step of their lives is EVERYTHING. I legit squealed while reading your comments, so thank you!!
> 
> When I decided to (finally) include pregnancy in this 'verse, I vowed to make it as realistic as possible. I want this to feel very real and true to life. This means there will be bumps in the road, but there will also be fluffy, happy moments! They'll get through all the ups and downs together! ;-)
> 
> Can I just say it is such a struggle to create new and different pregnancy reveal scenes? There are only so many scenarios/reactions possible, and I wrote about three different scenes until finally sticking with this one. I tried my best to make it unexpected and intriguing, so I hope you enjoy my twist on this classic trope! 
> 
> You all NEED to understand this fic would not be possible without all of you. Your feedback, comments, and kudos motivate me so much. You have no idea what it means to me! Thank you thank you thank you! Enjoy this chapter! I have a few tricks up my sleeve :) 
> 
> P.S. That Arrow episode, though. Let's just forget that happened, okay? POOF! Look at that...it's gone! Ah, ignorance is bliss. I have it on good authority that we'll get a good payoff for all this angst, but we'll have to be patient (yuck!). Now go read some fic and remember why Olicity is your favorite couple! xo

Felicity alternated between staring at the pregnancy test in her hands and rereading the directions. Relief flowed through her as she saw her results. With a sigh, she threw the negative test in the trash and walked back into her office.

Ever since last weekend when Felicity discovered she missed her period, a switch flipped. Her symptoms worsened every day since. Her headaches were terrible, she already threw up twice today, and she could not stop going to the bathroom every hour to pee. Felicity even saw a slight roundness to her stomach which was the most concerning symptom of all. It wasn’t super obvious, but when she turned at a certain angle in front of the mirror, it was there. Felicity kicked herself for not noticing earlier. She couldn’t deny that these issues all screamed “YOU’RE PREGNANT!” at her.

Felicity hid it from Oliver until he caught her hunched over the toilet at three in the morning. Despite his concerns and protests, she told Oliver it was only the flu and she refused to stay home from work. If she took a few sick days, her husband would wait on her hand and foot like he always did when she didn’t feel well. If he did that, Felicity would crumble and tell him everything.

They never used condoms anymore, but she was on birth control and was great at taking it on time. So why bother telling him when she already knew the answer? There were so many other potential reasons to explain her symptoms:

  1. Maybe her period was late due to stress. Like really, really, late.
  2. Maybe she really was sick with the flu.
  3. Maybe she ate too much junk food and her body was telling her to eat better.  
  4. Maybe it was all in her head. Who got extreme pregnancy symptoms a week after discovering her period was really, really, late?



So Felicity stayed in her little bubble of denial until she broke down on Friday and took the test on her lunch break. And she was right; She wasn’t pregnant. Thank Google.

The problem wasn’t that they hated kids. They agreed before their marriage that they wanted children with each other. The problem was they never discussed _when_ , and to drop a bomb like this on Oliver would be scary.

Felicity’s husband hated surprises...and especially ones that were so impactful. The discovery of a snitch in the Bratva last year made Oliver go crazy trying to find out who it was and how to restore order. After that ordeal, Oliver admitted he hated things he couldn’t control. His past behaviors proved to Felicity that while he hated losing control, he also had an issue with change.

And what’s a bigger change than having a baby?

So Felicity always assumed that when they had a child, it would be a definite decision. More like “Let’s stop with the birth control and try for a baby!” and less like “SURPRISE! Our whole lives are changing in nine months!”

He would be happy after he came to terms with it, but his initial reaction terrified her. What if he didn’t want a baby right now? What if it was terrible timing? What if he got used to being a father and then something bad happened? What if, what if, what if?

Which was why Felicity felt so relieved the test said negative.

“Mrs. Queen,” Gerry greeted as he walked into her office, interrupting her thoughts. “Your two o’clock meeting is early. Should I send her in?”

Felicity glanced around her assistant and noted the head of Applied Sciences waiting in a chair outside her office. She rubbed her temples to ease some of the pressure and shook her head. “I only have ten minutes left to my break, anyway. Might as well send her in now.”

As soon as Gerry turned, Felicity gasped as a wave of nausea rushed through her. She stood up and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Mrs. Queen? Are you okay in there?” Her assistant asked, concern in his voice. She vomited into the toilet as he knocked. “Felicity?”

She faintly heard him over her loud (and painful) retching. Her stomach cramped and once she dispelled the contents of her lunch, she reassured him. “I’m alright, Gerry. I’ll be out in a moment.”

Weak from vomiting, Felicity slumped across the floor, her cheek pressed against the cold tile. It was almost comical how she was laying on the ground, her glasses pressing into her head, her face close to the trash bin.

She stayed on the ground for a few more minutes before she stood on shaky legs and righted her pencil skirt. Felicity turned to leave when something in the garbage caught her eye. She reached her hand inside the bin and didn’t even worry about how gross it was because…

Oh no.

Her pregnancy test now showed two pink lines. Not one like it had before. _Two._

She stared down at the stick in her tight grip, looking at those two pink lines for what felt like hours. Fear and concern swirled in her stomach. She laughed as her trembling fingers grasped the test and if anyone saw her right now, they would think she was crazy. That thought only made her laugh more. Excitement bubbled in her chest as she stared at those two lines that changed her whole world.

 _Just a few minutes ago you thanked Google you weren’t pregnant and now you’re happy? Get it together_ , she thought, preventing herself from laughing again.

When the test was negative earlier, Felicity hadn’t been disappointed or sad. But now she was carrying a baby. The feeling was indescribable and she could no longer imagine herself not pregnant.

She still felt terrified of Oliver’s reaction, but she also felt downright giddy. Holy cow, this was insane. Felicity was pregnant. Her and Oliver’s baby was inside her right now. Felicity was a _mother_.

She shook her head and tried to focus on her next move. Felicity needed to see her doctor, pick up prenatal vitamins from the store, and scour the internet for everything there was to know about pregnancy and babies.

But first, she needed to tell Oliver.

Felicity slipped the test into her jacket pocket, thankful it had a cap on it. No way did she plan on getting pee on her favorite blue blazer.

She strode out of the bathroom and saw Gerry waiting by the windows. When her heels clicked on the floor, he whipped his head around.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, coming to stop in front of her.

She smiled at him, amused by his concern for her. “I’m okay, but I’m not feeling so well. I think I’ll work from home the rest of the day.” She glanced out the glass walls and saw the head of Applied Sciences no longer sitting outside.

“I told her we would reschedule,” Gerry said, reading her mind. “I figured you wanted to go home.”

Felicity put a hand on his arm. “You’re a lifesaver, Gerry. I’ll see you Monday!”

Her assistant flashed her a blinding smile and wished her a good weekend before heading back to his desk.

She slipped her coat on before grabbing her briefcase, throwing papers in there to read at home. Felicity logged off her computer, picked up her tablet from the desk, and slung her purse over her shoulder before heading out. She was about to do one of the scariest tasks she had ever done.

As she rode the elevator down to the parking garage, Felicity hoped Oliver took it well. Now that she felt excitement and joy, she needed him to feel the same.

**

When she got home, Felicity dropped her belongings in the foyer and ran into the living room, hoping to find Oliver there. It was empty, so she moved to the kitchen, the dining room, and their private gym with no luck.

As she walked her way through the downstairs of the mansion, she wished her home wasn’t so massive.

Finally, she heard voices coming from one of their meeting rooms. Felicity paused outside the door, unsure if she should interrupt or not. She heard Oliver speak in Russian, asking a man about his family. The man replied, claiming they were well.

It didn’t sound like anything too important, so Felicity took a deep breath and walked inside. Four heads swung to her as she entered. She easily recognized Oliver and Diggle, and next to them stood Nikolas, a Bratva member she had gotten to know well. A man Felicity never met before stood in front of her husband. He had a husky build with a thick mustache and beard. He looked to be late forties, and something about him threw her off.

 _If this guy becomes another stalker of mine, he is going down_ , she thought.

Oliver smiled and held his hand out to her, signaling for her to go to him. She obliged, stepping into him as he pulled her into his side. She rested her head against his chest and smiled politely at the mystery man.

“Felicity, this is Alexei Vasiliev. He is a member of the Bratva in Russia,” Oliver introduced as he looked at the man. “Alexei, this is my wife, Felicity.”

Alexei held out his hand and Felicity shook it, but before she could retract it, the man placed a sloppy kiss to the back of it. Her stomach rolled and she wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or her nausea. Felicity gulped and discretely wiped her hand across her skirt.

“Felicity. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Oliver is lucky to have you,” Alexei said as his eyes lingered on her cleavage. “Я уверен, что она предоставляет вам с большим удовольствием, брат мой. Так молода и полна энергии. [I’m sure she provides you with great pleasure, my brother. So young and full of energy.]”

Her mouth opened in shock, and her body tensed at his words. Felicity did not like what he implied, and by the looks of it, neither did Oliver. His grip on her waist tightened, and she saw both Diggle and Nikolas straighten their posture as if ready to attack at any moment.

Felicity found her voice then, knowing Oliver and her friends had her back. “I would say our relationship is mutually pleasurable, wouldn’t you?” she asked, raising her chin on his chest to meet his eye.

Hell, that’s why she had a baby growing inside her at the moment.

Felicity thought maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say, but Alexei laughed and didn’t seem put off by her comment.

Oliver kissed her temple, but he was still tense so she knew he did it more to comfort her than anything else. “Absolutely,” he said against her head, and she felt his small smile before he pulled away.

Her stomach lurched at the same time she went to return his smile, causing her face to twist. Felicity’s hand landed on his chest, and her fingers tightly curled into his dress shirt. She breathed in, trying to quell the nausea.

 _Not now, Baby Queen_ , she chastised in her mind, trying her best to send the message from her head to her abdomen.

Oliver rubbed a hand over her back and placed his other hand against her clenched fist on his chest.

“Hey, Felicity, are you still feeling sick?” He asked, a worried lilt in his voice.

She focused on his strong hand moving over her back and after a few moments, the nausea passed enough for her to speak, “I’m okay. Whatever has me sick is catching up with me, that’s all.”

She hated lying to him, but she definitely wasn’t about to reveal her pregnancy in front of everyone.

Oliver released her hand and tilted her chin up, eyes roaming over her features.

“You’re right,” Oliver murmured. “You still don’t look well. Why don’t you go relax in bed and I’ll be up in a few minutes?”

Felicity nodded and bid farewell to her friends, avoiding Alexei. If she never saw that man again, it would be too soon.

As she left the room, her gut twisted again, and she sprinted for the nearest bathroom. If her pregnancy continued this way, she was screwed.

**

Once Oliver watched his wife exit the meeting room, he turned back to Alexei. It took a lot of effort to resist threatening the man after what he implied about Felicity. In the Bratva, it was not uncommon for men to marry women out of lust and not love.

Regardless, the way Alexei looked at Felicity made his heart drop to his stomach. He sensed her discomfort, and her feeling uncomfortable in her own home made him livid.

“Прошу прощения за короткой встречи, но ясно моя жена больна [I apologize for the short meeting, but it is clear my wife is sick],” Oliver said to the man in a clipped voice. “Я надеюсь, что мой город относится к вам хорошо во время вашего пребывания [I hope my city treats you well during your stay].”

Oliver was near the door when Alexei spoke, “Если вы когда-либо хотели поделиться, дайте мне знать. Я женат, но это никогда не останавливало меня прежде [If you've ever wanted to share, let me know. I am married, but it's never stopped me before].”

He turned back to him and saw Diggle and Nikolas already pushing Alexei against the wall. Oliver strode to the man, his hand coming up to close around his thick neck.

“Не трогайте мою жену или заставить ее чувствовать себя неудобно снова, в противном случае я поставлю тебя в землю [Do not touch my wife or make her feel uncomfortable again, otherwise I will put you in the ground],” Oliver growled, his hand tightening around Alexei’s throat.

He needed this man to know where he stood. How dare he come into their home and make Felicity upset? How dare he ask Oliver to share her with him? The thought was vile. Felicity wasn’t some prostitute he found on the streets. She was his wife, his most trusted partner, his best friend. She deserved to be treated with respect in her home.

The desire to protect her flooded through his veins. Felicity proved she could handle herself when she kicked Trevor’s ass a few days ago, but Oliver still worried for her safety. Especially now that she was sick, the last thing she needed was a disrespectful asshole in their home.

He released Alexei, and the man wheezed. His lack of response told Oliver the pressure on his neck damaged his ability to speak. _Good_.

Diggle and Nikolas backed off, and Oliver grabbed Alexei by his jacket and dragged him out to the foyer.

Just before he shoved him out the front door, Felicity walked in.

“Oliver? What’s going on?” She asked as she walked closer, her eyes casting a nervous glance towards Alexei.

Oliver paused a moment to take her in. She looked withdrawn and exhausted, a light sheen of sweat coating her pale skin. There was something off about her he couldn’t place. It was obvious she was sick, and all Oliver wanted to do was bundle her up in blankets and rub her head until she fell asleep in his arms.

But first, he needed to get rid of this asshole.

“Alexei is leaving. He is no longer welcome in this house until he treats you with respect,” he spat towards the man in his grip.

“Oh,” she said, and at first Oliver thought she would reprimand him for being too harsh, but then he realized she said it for a different reason.

A second later, Felicity lurched forward and vomited on Alexei’s pants and shoes.

**

Felicity sat up in their bed, her back and head supported by pillows.

As soon as she threw up on Alexei, Oliver shoved him out the door and scooped her up in his arms despite her protests. He propped her up in bed, fluffing her pillows and placing a garbage bin beside her in case she needed to throw up again. He kissed her forehead and told her he would be back in a few minutes.

So Felicity read through pregnancy blogs on her tablet and tried not to think about how Oliver was cleaning up her vomit. It wasn’t the first time it happened, either. When Felicity threw up on the kitchen floor a couple months ago after having a few too many drinks, she leaned her head against the cool counter as she watched him wipe it up. But there was also that time when she gave Oliver food poisoning and cleaned up _his_ vomit multiple times.

But what was love if not cleaning up each other’s puke?

Speaking of which, her eyes scanned one blog in particular that focused on morning sickness. Compared to this woman, Felicity’s experience was ten times worse. The blogger claimed she only got nauseous in the afternoon but never threw up. _Lucky you_ , Felicity thought bitterly.

With a sigh, Felicity triple checked her calendar and downloaded three apps to assure her she was likely seven weeks along. When she discovered that, shame filled her. She had been pregnant for over a month already and never noticed. Her stomach dropped when she realized she had drunk alcohol during that time. Not only did she feel like crap, but she was already a terrible mother.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought. She needed to tell Oliver now. Without hesitation, Felicity tore herself out of bed and ran down the stairs. The strong smell of cleaning chemicals from the foyer almost made Felicity turn around, but she soldiered on.

Felicity found Oliver in the kitchen drying his hands with a red and white striped towel by the sink. On the counter sat a tray with a glass of ginger ale, plain toast, and a little cup of pills.

A huge wave of emotion ran through her at his caring actions, and it made her uncomfortable. Saddened that she may be a terrible mother, overjoyed that Oliver would be an incredible father, concerned that he wouldn’t be happy, and angered that she denied she was pregnant for a whole week. Plus, she felt weak and ill. She prayed it didn’t continue throughout the entire pregnancy.

The thought of constant discomfort for months made her weep, signalling her presence. As soon as Oliver saw her face, he threw the towel down and strode towards her. She placed both hands over her mouth to quiet her sobs and he gently cupped her elbows.

“Hey, why are you out of bed?” His face hardened as his eyes tracked the tears on her face. “Tell me what’s hurting you.”

She shook her head and Oliver reached up to remove her hands from her face. He bent his head down to meet her eyes. “Felicity, please. I need to know what’s wrong so I can help you.”

Felicity stopped crying long enough to realize her blurry vision was not from tears. She tried to focus on answering Oliver but her mouth felt dry and tacky.

“I’m p-...I’m pr-,” she slurred, unable to get the words out.

A wave of dizziness rushed through her, and she moaned in pain as her stomach lurched again. Black spots blocked her vision, and she distantly recognized Oliver’s arms around her before everything went black.

**

Oliver could not stand still for the life of him. Diggle’s eyes burned holes in him as he paced the hospital hallway where they waited for an update on Felicity’s condition.

When she had entered the kitchen earlier, her sobs shook him to his core. He understood she was sick, but he saw in her eyes something else was going on. Moments later she was unresponsive in his arms.

“Oliver!” Thea called out, running towards him with Roy trailing behind her.

He accepted his sister’s hug and tried not to break down as they looked at him with pity.

“Have they said anything yet? What happened?” Thea asked, wiping tears off her cheeks.

The weight of her question pushed on his chest. Oliver collapsed in a chair and shook his head. “I don’t know. One second she is right in front of me and the next I’m keeping her from cracking her head on the ground,” he said, anguished at the memory.

“Her pulse was strong, but she was unresponsive and vomiting,” Diggle filled in, crossing his arms. “We haven’t been updated yet.”

A chill swept over Oliver as the memory came back with full force:

_Oliver leaned over Felicity where he rested her on the kitchen floor, her limp and pale body blending in with the marble tiles. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when a strong rhythm beat against his fingers. He ran his hands over her hair and down her arms to wake her up._

_“Felicity? Wake up, baby. You passed out. Wake up,” Oliver instructed, expecting her to gain consciousness right away._

_When she didn’t, Oliver’s heart dropped into his stomach. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone, his fingers fumbling over the numbers. Before he finished dialing, a sickening noise brought his attention back to his wife._

_“No no no!” Oliver yelled, seeing Felicity choking on her own vomit. He quickly rolled her onto her side as she continued to dispel the contents of her stomach. Dread filled him as he realized she was still unconscious._

_His hands shook as he caressed her head, desperate to comfort her._

_“It’s okay, Felicity. You’re okay,” he said, voice raised so she heard him over the noises of her retching. “Just let it out. You’re okay.”_

_Oliver clutched at his phone and finished dialing Diggle’s number._

_“Hey, boss. I dropped Alexei back at his hotel a minute ago,” his best friend said in greeting._

_“Digg, it’s Felicity. She’s passed out but still vomiting. I have her on her side right now but I don’t know what to do,” he yelled into the phone frantically, and it wasn’t until he saw water droplets on Felicity blazer that he realized he was crying._

_Diggle cursed in Russian and instructed, “Take a deep breath and keep her in the recovery position. I’ll call an ambulance on my way to you.”_

_Oliver dropped the phone as soon as he heard Diggle was coming. He focused back on Felicity, whispering words of comfort to her. Oliver hanged his head and prayed that after this- whatever this was- they could have one normal day. Just one normal day that didn’t tear apart his insides out of fear for her life._

_A minute went by and Felicity stopped vomiting. Oliver grabbed the towel from the counter and wiped her lips._

_“I’m right here, Felicity. Can you hear me? I’m right here,” he said, his voice wavering. He kissed her sweaty forehead twice before resting his lips near her ear. “Please keep breathing. Please,” he begged._

_He hovered over her small body, speaking to her until he saw Diggle and three paramedics run into the kitchen._

_When Felicity got sick again in the ambulance, Oliver feared he might do the same._

Oliver shook his head to get rid of the memory. He knew he could not close his eyes again without seeing her helpless body convulsing on the floor. If she hadn’t been near him when she fainted, she would have asphyxiated.

“Oh God,” Thea cried, turning into her boyfriend’s embrace. Roy’s eyes were somber as he comforted his girlfriend.

“She’ll be okay though, right?” Roy asked.

The question hung in the tense air around them. Roy seemed bothered by a lack of response, but Oliver had none to give.

“Mr. Queen?” A young doctor walked towards them and Oliver stood up.

The doctor smiled at him. “Hello, I’m Dr. Snow. I’ve been covering Mrs. Queen’s case. We have to run a few more tests but your wife will be okay. She’s awake and asking for you,” she informed him.

Oliver stared at her in disbelief. “We haven’t gotten an update in _two hours._ This whole time I wasn’t sure if she was even alive!”

The redhead cringed. “I apologize for that. We’re understaffed at the moment, and nobody informed you of her condition like they should have.”

Oliver shook his head and dropped it for now. Felicity didn’t need him angry right now.

“What happened to her?”

“Once you speak with your wife, I’ll explain everything,” Dr. Snow said before rattling off a room number and pointing down the hallway.

**

Oliver entered the room quietly in case Felicity was asleep, but as he walked in further, he saw her sitting up in the bed.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked worn out but as soon as she saw him, she smiled brightly and reached her hand out to him, an IV attached to her wrist. Oliver walked towards her without hesitation, placing his hand in hers.

Felicity brought their entwined hands up to her lips. Oliver’s eyes slammed shut as she pressed tender kisses along the back of his hand. _She’s okay, she’s okay, she’s okay_ , he chanted in his mind, her lips on his skin a constant reassurance.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” she whispered against their hands.

Oliver opened his eyes. “I’m just glad you’re okay...but if I have a full head of grey hair before I’m forty, I’m blaming you.”

Felicity laughed, and her eyes shined as she shook her head at his comment.

“You act as if you don’t already have grey hairs, Mr. Queen,” she teased back.

He was about to retort when the image of her passing out and choking on her own vomit flashed through his mind. Oliver’s face grew serious as he sat on the chair next to the bed. He pushed it forward until his knees hit the bed, never letting go of her hand.

“Felicity…” He said, voice calm and controlled. “What happened?”

Despite her smile, he expected the worst. So many horrible possibilities ran through his head, but he was unprepared for her answer.

His wife’s smile widened, and she huffed out a laugh. “I’m pregnant, Oliver.”

Oliver swore the world stopped spinning and his heart stopped beating. Time stood still as he looked at his wife. His very tired, very beautiful wife. His _pregnant_ wife.

Oh God. The realization hit him like a freight train, and Oliver tore his hand out of hers. He stumbled out of the chair and stared down at her, his hands moving up to clutch at his hair. Oliver dragged them down over his face until they fell at his sides.

“Oliver?” Felicity called out to him, her voice hesitant. Her smile lessened the longer she looked at him.

“I’m happy, I promise. I’m so happy…” He lost his breath and cursed, “дерьмо [Shit], just give me a second. My heart is pounding,” Oliver revealed, running a hand through his hair again. He turned his back to her and closed his eyes, trying to get it together.

It felt like his heart was about to break out of his chest. Felicity was pregnant with their baby. They made a baby, and they hadn’t even tried. Overwhelming realization they were having a baby replaced any smugness Oliver felt by that.

Oliver laughed and turned back to her, walking towards the bed. His hands hovered over her cheeks as he asked, “Can I touch you?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “If you couldn’t touch me, I wouldn’t be pregnant right now.”

Oliver groaned and cupped her cheeks with his hands. “Say it again, please.”

She tilted her head up and he bent down so his lips brushed over hers. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered before repeating it. “я беременна [I’m pregnant].”

Her use of Russian broke through his restraint as his lips sealed over hers. Her hands pulled at the fabric of his shirt while he kissed her soundly, thumbs rubbing patterns over her cheeks. He pulled his lips away and hovered over her lips for a moment before kissing her one more time and pulling away. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed, leaning across her as one arm supported himself near her hip and the other held her hand.

“How long have you known?”

“I suspected it the night I took down Trevor, but I didn’t take the test until this afternoon,” she said. She bit her lip before continuing, “To be honest, I’ve had so many concerns...including telling you. I got a pep talk from Dr. Snow, though. I had a lot of worries but she’s been great at easing my mind. Then again, she also gave me medication to stop the nausea so maybe I’m too doped up to care. ”

He suspected Felicity said it to make him laugh, but her previous sentence confused him. Felicity must have recognized this on his face because she brought her hand up to rest against his cheek.

“I know this is happening sooner than we both planned and I didn’t want to scare you away,” she clarified.

Oliver’s heart broke for her. She seemed so fragile yet strong at the same time. Felicity struggled with abandonment issues since the day he met her. Her father left when she was ten years old, and it wasn’t until Felicity got a job at Palmer Tech years later that he re-entered her life. They only had a few months to reunite before he passed away from a terminal illness. While Oliver wouldn’t meet her for another three years after that, he wished he could have eased her pain during that time. Felicity admitted she felt worthless for years, and right when her father showed her the love she deserved, he left her again.

When Oliver stood in front of Felicity at their wedding, he vowed to love, protect, and cherish her. He also vowed to stand by her side through everything, and he wasn’t about to go back on that now.

“I’m terrified, Felicity,” Oliver revealed with a slight chuckle. “But I’d never leave you because of it. We’re in this together. Do you understand?” He waited for her to nod before continuing, “We didn’t plan it but I want this. I’ve _always_ wanted this with you and I’m not going anywhere.”

He turned his head and kissed her palm.

Despite their whole lives being altered forever, Oliver couldn’t help but focus on the little things. Like seeing Felicity’s stomach grow, painting the nursery, baby proofing the mansion, and even changing diapers. Was it strange he couldn’t wait for that part?

If someone told Oliver years ago during Bratva training on the island he would be a husband and a soon-to-be father, he would have laughed in their face. Scratch that, he would have put a bullet between their eyes for even suggesting it. Oliver hadn’t believed in indulgence during that time of his life.

Men like him didn’t deserve happy endings. Oliver didn’t know what warranted this amazing family life gave him, but he knew he would spend countless years on the island if it led him to this moment.

A groan followed by rustling interrupted Oliver’s thoughts. Felicity kicked off her blankets and shimmied as she lifted her hospital gown to pool under her breasts.

Oliver’s eyes sparked at her underwear- the black boyshorts that said “Talk Nerdy To Me” on the backside -before his eyes zoned in on her stomach. His eyes widened as he looked from Felicity’s shy smile to her stomach and back to her again. How had he not noticed this before?

“O мой Бог [Oh my God],” he said as dropped to his knees so he was eye level with her stomach. “Is this…?” He trailed off, eyes squinting as he examined her  stomach.

It was subtle, but the arch of her abdomen was more pronounced. Oliver placed his palm over her stomach. In the past, his hand would lay flat against her. This time, his hand curved around it.

Felicity’s hand rested on top of his. “I know it’s crazy, but I think that’s our baby.”

It suddenly became a reality, his hand touching where their baby grew. He looked towards his wife and flashed her a tender smile before leaning over to kiss her stomach. His lips lingered for a moment, and he closed his eyes as he poured all the love he had to spare into the kiss.

Oliver pulled back but brushed his lips over her bump as he whispered, “Hi there, sweetheart. We already love you so much.” He glanced at Felicity and saw her eyes filled with tears. He kissed her stomach again. “Please stop making your mommy sick, okay?”

He lifted his head and looked at Felicity with concern. “Speaking of which, what happened today can’t be normal.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Dr. Snow grunted as she pulled a heavy ultrasound machine into the room. She settled it next to Felicity’s side and put her hands on her hips. “Fainting and vomiting that severely is rather uncommon, but we ran two blood tests and gave you an MRI and the results were normal.”

“So what does that mean?” Felicity asked, glancing at him.

Oliver pulled her hospital gown back over her torso and legs before once again grabbing her hand with his.

His wife worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and he didn’t blame her. Oliver squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“Well, I’m not ruling out Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which is just a fancy term for extreme morning sickness, but I think it’s best you’re monitored more before we officially diagnose you.”

Oliver hoped that diagnosis _never_ came. Months of seeing Felicity like he had earlier sounded like a nightmare.

“So what now?” He asked.

Dr. Snow smiled at them. “I’m certain there is a reason for what happened and I’m determined to find it. I’d like to do a transvaginal ultrasound on you, if that’s okay?”

Oliver balked and stared at his wife. “That won’t hurt you, right? Or the baby?”

Felicity laughed at his comment, but was it so bad he wanted to keep her from pain? She patted his hand.

Dr. Snow shook her head, trying not to laugh at him. “No, Mr. Queen. It won’t hurt the baby or your wife.”

Oliver relaxed after that. He watched as the doctor instructed Felicity remove her underwear and sit in the large recliner chair by the window. Oliver rushed to close the blinds when Felicity put her legs in weird contraptions the doctor called stirrups.

Felicity scoffed, “Oliver, we’re on the top floor. No one can see in. Besides, I’m wearing a hospital gown.”

He stood by her head and kissed her temple. “Hey, it’s just a precaution.”

She rolled her eyes at his antics, but he only smiled in response. His teasing mood died when he saw the wand in Dr. Snow’s hand and...wait a minute, why was she opening a condom and sliding it on the wand? Was that lube? Surely that wasn’t the thing that went inside Fel- _Oh_.

Oliver gulped and stared at Felicity’s calm face, wondering how she wasn’t freaking out like he was right then. If this was how he felt during an ultrasound, how would he deal with the rest of the pregnancy? He needed to pick up as many baby books as possible if he wanted to survive the next few months.

**

Dr. Snow moved the wand inside Felicity. “Everything seems good. Looks like you’re about eight weeks along.”

The pregnancy apps told her she was seven weeks along, but she trusted the doctor more on this one. Close enough, though.

She tried not to laugh at Oliver’s tense posture next to her. The ultrasound freaked him out though she couldn’t pinpoint why. What did he expect happened when she went to the gynecologist? This ultrasound was a walk in the park compared to other tests.

The doctor clicked a few buttons on the machine before smiling wide. “Aha! That at least explains why your symptoms are so terrible.”

Felicity’s heart plummeted at the doctor’s words. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Dr. Snow told them something was wrong with their baby. It would break their hearts.

Oliver squeezed her hand in his tight grip, causing her to focus on him. His face was stoic and his muscles coiled tight as he questioned the doctor, “Is it bad? I can’t handle another surprise today.”

Dr. Snow shook her head and turned the screen so it faced them. She pointed to a little blob on the screen. “This right here is your baby.” She moved her finger to the left. “And this is your second baby.”

_Holy._

_Frack._  

Felicity gasped, her jaw dropping. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned towards Oliver, surprised he hadn’t dropped to the floor yet. His watery eyes tore from the screen and looked down at her in amazement.

She smiled guiltily and shrugged her shoulders. “Oops?”

“ _Oops?_ ” Oliver asked incredulously. “You’re carrying _two_ of our babies and you say ‘oops’?”

Felicity poked his chest. “It’s your fault! You say you want no more surprises and suddenly I’m carrying two babies? You jinxed us!”

“I’m sure the second baby didn’t just appear thirty seconds ago when I made that comment!” Oliver retorted, glaring at her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. Now was not the time to poke mama bear, and she was about to inform Oliver of that fact when he placed a bruising kiss against her lips. He swallowed her moan as she grabbed the back of his hair, pushing him closer to her.

Dr. Snow coughed, forcing Oliver to pull back.

“I can’t even believe this. We’re having _twins_ , Felicity,” he murmured as his eyes shined with tears. His face paled. “I’m going to pass out.”

Dr. Snow shot out of her chair, rushing to Oliver. She pushed on his shoulders until his knees hit the hospital bed and he sat down. “Whoa, easy. Put your head between your knees.”  

Throughout the sudden frenzy, Felicity laughed hysterically at her husband. She tried to suppress the urge but couldn’t hold it in for long. Every time she thought she had a handle on it, Felicity looked at Oliver freaking out and laughed again. It wasn’t her proudest moment, and she definitely blamed the drugs.

Oliver groaned on the bed, his voice muffled between his knees as he said, “You’re not helping, Felicity.”

She snorted and covered her mouth. “I know, I’m sorry! Just think how funny this will be when we tell everyone!”

Oliver lifted his head and glared at her. “It won’t be so funny when it hits you we’re having two babies.”

Felicity stopped mid-laugh. Two babies. Oh god, he was right! They were having two babies! Her stomach dropped. _It’s fine. You can handle two babies_ , _right?_ she thought.

She turned to Dr. Snow. “You’re sure it’s twins?”

The woman laughed. “Yes, Mrs. Queen,” she assured her, helping Oliver up when he rose to his feet.

He walked back to Felicity and grabbed her hand again. She looked at him in concern and he shook his head. “Told you it wouldn’t be so funny,” he grumbled.

Dr. Snow sighed. “Speaking of things that aren’t funny, you need to understand you’re considered a high-risk pregnancy now, which means more doctor visits than typical and the possibility for a lot more complications.”

“What kind of complications?” Felicity asked, suddenly nervous.

“I don’t mean to scare you, but it is possible things may go wrong. From what I can see, your babies share a placenta. Although unlikely, it is possible one baby can steal key nutrients from the other one. The other baby may be underdeveloped or worse.”

Felicity gasped and Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“That won’t happen,” he said with conviction, but Felicity saw the fear in his eyes.

Dr. Snow nodded. “That’s always our hope, of course. I don’t mean to scare you. Your routine gynecologist will explain all of this to you when you go for an appointment.”

The doctor clicked a button and then removed the wand from Felicity. She didn’t even feel it, her mind too focused on the fact that their babies may not survive. I mean sure, that was the case for any pregnancy, but the doctor herself said there was a higher risk with twins. Could they defy the odds?

Dr. Snow handed Oliver a strip of ultrasound pictures. “From my experience, many parents expecting multiples are both horrified and thrilled. All the emotions you feel right now are valid, so don’t worry if you have mixed feelings.” She turned to Felicity. “I’d like for you to stay overnight so we can continue giving you fluids and medication. Shall I inform your guests you’re okay?”

Felicity nodded and thanked the doctor. Once the door shut behind the woman, Felicity dropped her legs from the stirrups and stood on shaky legs. Oliver reached an arm out to steady her and pulled her into him.

“Oliver?” She whispered, staring at her sock-clad feet. “I’m happy but so scared.”  

He rested his cheek against her head and nodded. “ _Twins_ , Felicity. Can you believe it? But you’re right...I’m more terrified than I was before.”

She took a deep breath. Felicity needed to stay strong for Oliver and the babies. Added stress would not help any of them.

With this in mind, Felicity stepped out of his embrace and grabbed the bag with her clothes in it, digging around for her blazer. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the stick.

She brought it to Oliver and handed it to him with a smile. “When I saw this test was positive, I envisioned one perfect baby. Now we’re having two perfect babies and it is both terrifying and wonderful. But do you want to know how I’m certain everything will be fine?”

Oliver clutched the test in his hand along with the pictures and nodded for her to continue.

“Everything will be great because we have _you_. Like you said before, you’ll be with me every step of the way. We’ll get through this like we do with every other obstacle thrown at us. I learned Russian, I interrogated a member of the Triad, and I stopped my stalker. That makes me a pretty badass mom.”

He shook his head. “Not just as a mother, Felicity. You’re a badass all the time. Give yourself credit for it.”

“Damn right!” she exclaimed. “That’s why nothing will happen to our babies. They have two badass parents to protect them.”

It didn’t take a high IQ for Felicity to understand this was a promise they could not keep. But for the moment, it felt right to focus on hope and certainty.  

Oliver dropped the test and pictures on the table and pulled her back into his embrace, rubbing his hand up and down her spine. “That was a great speech,” he praised.

She hummed. “And I didn’t even ramble this time.”

His chest rumbled from laughter, and the sound soothed Felicity. Her eyes drifted closed in his embrace, exhaustion overtaking her. She nuzzled her head against his chest, his familiar scent comforting her. Felicity didn't even move when he placed her on the bed, the wheels on the IV stand squeaking as he placed it by her side.

Her eyes fluttered open as his lips brushed across her forehead. “You need rest. I’ll go send everyone home and have Thea bring us back a change of clothes in the morning.”

She shook her head. “Go home, Oliver. There’s no point in you staying overnight.”

“You’re mistaken if you think I’m leaving the three of you. Besides, you know I can’t sleep without you by my side,” he said, tossing her a wink before leaving the room.

Felicity smiled and drifted asleep, both hands on her stomach.

**

Oliver walked into the room quietly, having sent their concerned friends and family home. It killed him to look at the people he loved and not tell them everything. They had questions he couldn’t answer, but Felicity had mentioned nothing about revealing the pregnancy, so he kept his mouth shut.

His wife rested in the bed, curled on her side. Oliver slipped in behind her, curving his body over hers. Felicity shifted and pushed back into him.

He wasn’t sure if she was awake until her hand reached for his. Once she found it, she wound it tight around her waist, putting his hand on her stomach. A surge of protectiveness washed through him as Oliver spread his fingers out to cover her abdomen. Felicity sighed as he buried his nose in her hair.

“Love you,” she whispered, her voice groggy. “Even though you knocked me up twice.”

Oliver chuckled. He didn’t think it happened that way, but he let it slide considering she was half asleep.

“I love you, too,” he responded, moving her hair to the side so he could place tender kisses along her neck.

She hummed. “You keep doing that and you’ll knock me up a third time.”

“That’s not how it works, baby,” he said with a laugh.

She shrugged and yawned. “I’m too tired to think. Let’s cuddle and go to sleep, okay?”

He tightened his arms around her in response. Three of the most precious people in his life surrounded him, two of which he only just discovered an hour ago. He knew obstacles were imminent, but he supposed that’s how life went. Especially their fun, dangerous, romantic, and fulfilling life. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

As Oliver closed his eyes, he didn’t see Felicity’s prone body on the kitchen floor like he expected. Instead, he saw his wife sitting in a rocking chair, two blonde babies sleeping in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last chapter when I mentioned Bratva Babies? Well...the pluralization was intentional. Two is better than one, though, right?! Also, I hope you see what I meant about keeping it real! BUCKLE UP, EVERYONE.
> 
> ((LARSON071114: Could you do a prompt where Felicity is expecting twins as their first children))
> 
> Wanna be friends? I promise I'm fun! Come say hi on: 
> 
> Tumblr: felicityschattycathy.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @emschattycathy  
> OlicityLoversAnonymous: fixcanon320


	10. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRETTYHEX04: Okay so I literally thought of this about a minute ago whilst listening to a song. Anyways, what about Felicity going on a trip to like a IT convention or something and she brings Diggle with her, by Oliver's plead. Problem is it's a week long event and Oliver is a tad bit clingy so he can't fall asleep in their bed without her there. Everyone is annoyed with how much of a sap their captain is. When Felicity and Diggle return home Roy basically runs and hugs her, pleading that if she ever goes anywhere for an extended period of time to PLEASE bring Oliver. The second Felicity walks in Oliver scoops her up in his arms and buries his face in her hair or some other form of sappiness you can think of. This would just literally make me smile so much if you actually did do this. Also I would love you forever XD
> 
> FYI: Given the current pregnancy situation, I switched this so Oliver was the one to leave! I added the same elements though. Also, please don't forget I still take prompts for this 'verse! Send them my way :) 
> 
> *Here be smut!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there! How is everyone during this holiday season? Hope it's not as stressful for you as it is for me :/ I'm right in the middle of finals, and I'm so busy. The past month I've been focused on getting my assignments done (including an 18 page research paper) and studying. That's why it took me 500 years to write a new chapter, so thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> This is the 10th chapter of this fic, so to commemorate this I wrote you a 10,000 word chapter. Okay fine, I didn't write 10k with this intent (it just sorta happened), but it works so well I have to pretend I did it on purpose! In all seriousness, your support throughout this fic has been incredible. I'm so close to 1,000 kudos which completely boggles my mind. I hope you realize how grateful I am! I'm sending all of you virtual hugs! Now I need to go study for a math exam tonight that I may or may not have pushed aside in favor of writing. Oops!
> 
> I'll try to be back before the holidays, but if I'm not then I wish you a magical, happy holiday (if you celebrate)! xo
> 
> P.S. The most awful thing happened to me on Wednesday. I gave in and watched this show called Arrow. Have you ever heard of it? Anyway, it was a huge mistake and totally ruined my night. On the bright side, it motivated me to continue writing. So at least there's that?

Oliver walked down the aisle of the grocery store, his eyes scanning the many options of chocolate ice cream in the freezers. He paused as he read the labels through the glass doors, trying to decide which one Felicity would prefer. This was a first for him considering his wife only ever ate mint chip, but she claimed to be craving chocolate. So now he stood in front of what seemed like hundreds of choices, completely stumped.

There was one with extra chocolate chips, one with chocolate drizzled in it, and one with marshmallows _and_ chocolate drizzle. That was only the beginning though. There were organic ones, lactose-free ones, and ones with strange names that did not help Oliver decide at all.

With a huff, Oliver grabbed a plain chocolate one he figured was a safe bet. Just as the freezer door closed, his cellphone rang.

He took it out of his jacket pocket and grinned when he saw Felicity’s face smiling up at him. Oliver accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

Before he had the chance to greet her, Felicity spoke.

“Really, Oliver? Two years of marriage and you don't think I would prefer the ice cream with extra chocolate chips? You know I always like extra chips in my pancakes, and my cookies, and my muffins! Don't you think that carries over into ice cream as well? I'm not saying plain chocolate isn't great because it totally is, but I want to devour as much chocolate as possible right now so the extra chocolate chips are the way to go here.”

“Felicity…” Oliver trailed off in exasperation. “How do you know I got the plain chocolate ice cream?”

He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say the words.

Felicity paused and then released a breath. “I may have hacked into the store’s cameras…”

“Again? Felicity, I thought we talked about this,” he chastised, remembering all the times this happened in the past.

The first time she did it, Felicity called to tell him to get rid of the chocolate cake in his cart and get fresh fruit instead. Oliver huffed and puffed over her new (short-lived) diet, but his chest filled with pride at her ability to bypass the store’s system. The second time it happened, Oliver was at his tailor’s for a suit fitting. Felicity called and suggested he try the deep purple tie instead of the blue. She was right, it looked better. Oliver thought the whole thing was adorable.

It was unconventional and maybe a little weird, but Oliver didn’t mind. He loved having her with him when she couldn’t be there in the flesh, and it wasn’t like he had anything to hide. She only did it when she was bored and knew he was going shopping, so Oliver usually welcomed it.

Then one time she called him while he was at the jewelry store shopping for her birthday gift. He hadn’t even considered she hacked the cameras, but when he purchased the diamond bracelet, she called him squealing. Since she had ruined the surprise, Felicity promised to tone it down.  

“I’m sorry, okay? I couldn’t help it,” Felicity replied guiltily, interrupting his thoughts. “But aren’t you glad I did? Otherwise you would come home with the wrong ice cream!”

Oliver shook his head, unable to contain a puff of laughter. “You have a point.”

“Yes, I make good points often,” she teased as Oliver replaced the plain chocolate ice cream with the extra chocolate chips version. “Besides, you can’t get mad at your very pregnant wife, right?”

Oliver scoffed as he left the aisle and headed towards the large baked goods section. A middle-aged woman winked at him as she passed, but Oliver only looked away. Felicity snorted in his ear.

“Felicity, we just found out you’re pregnant two days ago,” Oliver reminded her as he pushed the cart along. “I don’t think that makes you  _very_ pregnant.”

When silence fell over her, Oliver stopped walking, his gut filling with dread. He was an idiot for saying what he did. They were beyond grateful to have two babies coming, and he shouldn’t have diminished that.

“Felicity?” He asked tentatively.

When he heard a sniffle, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut. “Felicity, baby. I’m so sorry."

“No,” she croaked. “It wasn’t anything you said. It’s just…”

Oliver froze. “Is something happening? Are you hurt?”

“No! No, I’m okay. I’m still watching the cameras and you were pushing the cart...It’s just I imagined you pushing a stroller with our babies in it,” she said, tears clogged in her throat. “I don’t know why that’s making me emotional, but it is.”

Oliver stared down at his left hand grasping both the grocery list and the shopping cart’s handle. With a start, he envisioned the same thing she did: a stroller with two blonde babies sleeping in their seats.

His heart hammered in his chest and blissful emotions unfurled inside him as the vision dissipated.

Oliver shook his head. “Felicity, I can’t wait for them to be here. God, I can’t wait.”

Her sigh echoed in his ear. “Come home. We miss you.”

He didn’t need to see her to know she rubbed a hand over her belly as she spoke. She always did that now whenever she mentioned the babies.

“I’ll be home soon,” he promised, checking the list in his hand. Only two more items on the list, but first…

Oliver sandwiched the cell phone between his shoulder and ear to free his hands. He grabbed a carton of brownies and then a tin of cookies, turning to the nearest security camera.

“Brownies or cookies?” He asked, holding up both. He imagined her in their bed, her nose almost touching the tablet as she looked at her options.

Felicity hummed. “Surprise me?”

Oliver agreed, and they said their goodbyes only after Felicity swore she wouldn’t watch the rest of his shopping trip.

He contemplated a moment before dropping both the brownies and the cookies in the cart. After all, his wife was very pregnant.

**

Felicity smiled to herself and placed her tablet on the nightstand. She settled back into the pillows and checked the alarm clock on her nightstand. She groaned. It was only 8 a.m. but she was wide awake...and craving ice cream. Her sleeping had been terrible the past few days. With a sigh, Felicity flipped through the TV channels, her hand resting on her belly.

It had been two agonizing days of bed rest. In the past when work had been busy, Felicity dreamed of just hanging around in bed all day and doing nothing. Now that dream was a reality, and she hated it. But it was Dr. Snow’s orders that she rest for a week before going back to work.

Ray was understanding when she called out sick, and she could do a lot of work at home, but Felicity felt left out of everything. Even sending Oliver to the store for an early morning errand made her sad. She couldn't even accompany her husband to pick up groceries...what kind of life was that?

The only reason Felicity obeyed Dr. Snow’s orders was because of the babies. If this was what it took to keep them healthy and safe inside her, then so be it. After discussing some of the terrifying potential consequences of having twins, Felicity didn't dare jeopardize their health.

Her gaze went to the suitcases by the door, and her stomach dropped. That gross asshole Alexei went running back to the Bratva leader, referred to as Kapitan, and denounced Oliver. They got the call yesterday that his presence in Russia was mandatory. It couldn't have come at a worse time, and Oliver tried his best to get out of it, but ultimately it didn't work out in their favor.

Ten minutes later, Oliver walked into the bedroom, a brown paper grocery bag in his hand.

“Hi sweetheart,” he said with a smile, placing the bag on the nightstand.

She reached her hands towards him and he leaned down to kiss her.

“Hi,” she whispered against his lips.

Knowing the routine, Felicity pushed the covers away. Oliver knelt down and pressed two kisses to her pajama-covered abdomen.

It was only two days after they found out they were pregnant with twins, but Oliver already had a tradition. Every time he greeted Felicity with a kiss, he also kissed her stomach twice. It made her heart melt every single time.

Oliver groaned as he stood, brushing the backs of his fingertips over her cheeks as he loomed over her. Felicity's eyes closed, body relaxing as his warm touch flowed over her.

“I don't want to leave you,” Oliver whispered, and she opened her eyes to see his face full with regret.

“Hey,” she said before grabbing the hand on her cheek. “I can go with you.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Absolutely not. We already agreed that your health is more important.”

He took his hand away from her and crawled onto the bed. He pulled her to him so she rested on top of him, her chest against his. She brought her arms up and rested her chin on her hands.

“I don't like you going alone,” she pouted, humming as Oliver ran his hands down her back.

He shook his head and responded, “Digg and Roy will be with me. Though I wish they would stay here with you instead.”

Felicity scoffed and teased, “As if you won’t have practically all your men here for the three days you’re away.”

Oliver looked sheepish but didn't deny it. Felicity knew her husband, and there was no doubt in her mind he had a whole plan in place in case something happened while he was away.

“It still feels like I’m leaving you alone,” Oliver said with a serious glint in his eyes, brushing stray hairs behind her ear.

Their door opened with a loud bang, causing Felicity to yelp and Oliver to tense around her, flipping them so he shielded her body from the threat at the door.

“HELLO! I’m officially here for a girl’s weekend!” Thea exclaimed, walking into their room with a suitcase rolling behind her.

“You’re serious?” Felicity questioned, trying to slide out from under Oliver but his hands on her hips kept her in place.

“You bet I am!” The brunette plopped down on the bed next to them. She saw Oliver shoot Thea a glare but her sister-in-law only rolled her eyes and looked at Felicity. “After what happened the other day, which you _will_ explain later by the way, I realized we’ve had no time to hang out the past few weeks. So when Roy told me he was accompanying Oliver to Russia, I figured it was the perfect opportunity. What do you say?”

“Thea…” Oliver said, voice exasperated.

Felicity figured he wanted to save her from his sister. Thea could be pushy, and considering they decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet, Felicity was in for one hell of a weekend. But she also wanted the company...

Felicity smiled. “That sounds like fun, Thea.”

Thea squealed and jumped up from the bed. “Excellent! I’ll go unpack in my old room!”

With that, the excited brunette skipped out of the room with her suitcase in tow. Felicity laughed at her sister-in-law’s child-like exit. Oliver grunted in annoyance and flipped them again, his large hand splayed over her hip where her pyjama shirt rode up.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Oliver asked, casting her a worried look.

Felicity rolled off him, plopping down next to him on her back. He rose on an elbow to loom over her, his head propped up by his hand. His other hand found her bare hip again.

She bit her lip as his warmth spread over her. Oliver’s eyes darkened, and she knew that look well. Heat flowed through her, and she resisted the urge to pull him into her embrace. With the door wide open and Thea bound to be back any moment, now was not the time.

“I’ll be fine. You know I love your sister, and now we’ll both have peace of mind knowing I’m not alone,” Felicity reasoned.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak when his phone dinged. He glanced at the screen before releasing a heavy sigh.

He slipped out of bed. “I have to go; the jet’s ready for takeoff at nine,” he informed her. He leaned over and tilted her chin upwards. “I’ll only be gone for three days, and I plan on keeping you company during your bed rest when I come back.”

Before Felicity responded, his lips brushed hers. She closed the little bit of distance left to place her mouth firmly on his, but she just brushed her tongue over his bottom lip before he pulled away. His features looked withdrawn and tired, his eyes full of regret and longing. She gave him an encouraging smile.

“I love you. Be safe and call me when you land,” Felicity requested before slumping back against the pillows.

Oliver smiled and grabbed his suitcase and bag. “I love you, too. Eat that ice cream before it melts,” he said with a laugh.

She gasped as he left the room, the door slightly closed behind him. Felicity forgot about the ice cream! With a squeal, she grabbed the carton from the bag. She reached into her top nightstand drawer and grabbed her backup spoon. For, you know, ice cream related emergencies.

Oliver had laughed at her when he first discovered her backup spoon and told her it was silly. But times like these proved him wrong.

As she ate the chocolate ice cream, she felt a pang in her chest. No amount of ice cream would prevent her from missing her husband. She hoped the three days went by quick.

**

Oliver entered the open door of Thea’s old room to see his sister hanging clothes in the large walk-in closet. Leave it to his sister to pack up her whole closet for only a short visit.

“Hey Speedy,” Oliver called, and Thea turned to him with a smile. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

She nodded as she grabbed another garment from her bag. “What’s up?”

Oliver closed the door behind him for privacy. Felicity was in their bedroom farther down the hall, but he wanted to be certain she didn’t hear.

“I want to talk to you about Felicity,” he started. “She’s on bed rest, and I’d appreciate it if you took care of her for me.”

Thea narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “You know I will, but are you sure this is just the flu? She was in the hospital a few days ago.”

Oliver held back his grimace. He hated lying to his own sister, but it was necessary for now. It wasn’t safe yet for them to tell people about the twins.

“I told you what the doctor told me. She has an extreme case of the flu and that’s why she is still vomiting and on official bed rest,” he lied.

Thea considered him for a moment, and he could tell she wanted to ask more questions. He looked at her in warning, almost daring her to say something.

She shrugged. “Whatever. It’s obvious she isn’t well. Nurse Thea is here to wait on her hand and foot!”

Oliver walked into the closet and lightly grabbed her by the arm. “Thea, listen to me,” he said, the seriousness in his voice commanding her full attention. “If she gets sick again to the point where she faints or is uncontrollably vomiting, I want you to call an ambulance.” Thea’s eyes widened as he continued, “Then I want you to call Nikolas. He will oversee the men here while I’m away. He’ll get her security detail ready to escort her to the hospital. Then you call me, okay?”

Thea frowned. “Oliver...what exactly do you think will happen while you’re away?”

Oliver swallowed hard, unsure how to answer her question. Truthfully, he had no idea what might happen which is why he was speaking to his sister right now. He had a whole plan in place in case something happened to Felicity, and he wanted Thea to know about it.

“I hope nothing,” Oliver said before letting go of her arm and checking his watch. “I really have to go. Take care of her, please. I’ll see you Thursday.”

Thea mock saluted him and yelled, “Sir yes, sir!”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door. He walked past their bedroom as he headed for the stairs, getting a glimpse of Felicity devouring her ice cream. Unable to restrain himself, he dropped his bags and strode back into the room.

Felicity furrowed her brow at him but he ignored her as he moved towards the bed at a clipped pace.

“One more for the road,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his in a bruising kiss. Her mouth opened, and he touched his tongue to hers. She tasted like chocolate and he groaned into her mouth as he sipped from her lips.

He pulled away and opened his eyes to see Felicity’s flushed face staring back at him. All he wanted to do was crawl under the blankets and spend all night with her in his arms. With a sigh, moved down to kiss her stomach twice and then back up to kiss her forehead.

He brushed her messy blonde hair behind her ear as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I’ll miss you,” he revealed, his calloused thumb brushing over her soft, heated cheek.

She grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her fist and tried to pull him forward but he didn’t dare budge. If he did, she would pull him into her embrace and he wouldn’t have the power to leave.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded. “Just stay with me.”

Oliver’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked at his wife. God, he wanted to stay so bad.

“You know I can’t,” Oliver said with reluctance. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

He figured he needed the reassurance more than Felicity. This was hard though. They never left each other’s sides for this long before.

Only once Felicity nodded did Oliver step back, tossing her a playful wink and an encouraging smile before heading out the door. He sent a silent plea to whoever listened that the next three days went by smoothly, and he returned home to a healthy wife and babies.

**

**Tuesday, Starling City: 12:10am**

**Tuesday, Moscow: 11:10am**

 

Thea and Felicity lounged on the king sized bed as they watched a marathon of cheesy holiday romance movies. Chanukkah and Christmas were right around the corner, so classic movies were on repeat. There was a bowl of popcorn between them and a garbage bin to Felicity’s right (because while she felt better with her medication, it was not a cure for her nausea).

Felicity’s phone rang beside her, and she accepted the call.

“Hey honey,” she greeted, ignoring Thea who made gagging noises beside her. “How was your flight?”

Oliver huffed, sounding annoyed as he said, “We just landed but the turbulence was terrible. I didn't have you there to keep me calm.”

She bit her lip. Felicity knew Oliver had difficulty on planes, but her presence was enough to comfort him. As they traveled throughout Europe on their honeymoon, Felicity had fun distracting Oliver on their private jet. It pained her to imagine him dealing with his panic alone.

“I wish I could be there for you,” she responded. She’d give anything to be there, except her babies of course. “What time is it in Moscow right now?”

She heard rustling on his end, and she figured he was checking his watch. Oliver grunted. “It’s 11am here. I have to meet with Kapitan in an hour.”

The eleven hour time difference would be tough, but she hoped they would make it work.

“That barely gives you time to check into your hotel,” Felicity complained. She found the whole mandatory visit to be rather ridiculous to begin with. “You must be exhausted.”

Felicity heard Diggle’s low voice tell Oliver the car was ready.

“I’m sorry. I have to go,” her husband said, reluctant. “Get some rest and call me when you wake up no matter what time it is by me, okay?”

She wanted to say no because Oliver needed to sleep, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew if she didn't call him, he would fear something terrible happened.

“Okay,” she said, a yawn escaping her lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. We’ll talk later,” Oliver promised.

“Bye,” she whispered before ending the call, a pout on her lips. She missed him already, and it was barely a day since he left. How would she survive until Thursday?

Thea nudged her shoulder against hers, no doubt sensing her somber mood. The brunette teased, “And he didn't even ask to speak to his own sister. Should that offend me?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, but she was thankful for the distraction away from her somewhat sad thoughts. Missing her husband was a constant feeling in the pit of her stomach, but having Thea to joke around with took the edge off.

Once the movie ended, Felicity kicked her sister-in-law out of the room. Exhaustion overtook her as she sought comfort on Oliver’s side of the bed, her phone clutched in her hand...just in case he needed her.

**

**Tuesday, Starling City: 3:15 pm**

**Tuesday, Moscow: 2:15 am**

 

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed in a dark hotel room, staring at his phone as he waited for the screen to light up with Felicity’s face.

By his calculations, it was mid-afternoon back home, and he told Felicity to call him when she woke up. He had freaked out earlier when she hadn’t called, but then he had texted Thea to check on her. His wife was sound asleep still, a fact made certain when he had Thea look for signs of breathing.

Oliver had slept only a few hours on the plane, but he had too much energy to go to sleep. He had great difficulty sleeping without Felicity by his side, a detail about himself he would never share with anyone but his wife.

He also couldn't sleep due to anger. Kapitan, real name Anatoly Knyazev, had told Oliver he trusted him more than Alexei. But he had claimed he hadn’t seen Oliver in ages, hence why he demanded his presence in Moscow.

It made Oliver livid. His wife and two unborn children were at home, and he had no choice but to fly to Russia so he could catch up with an old friend. He respected Anatoly and missed his fatherly presence the past couple of years, but that wouldn't excuse the anger he felt over this situation.

His phone vibrated in his hand then, and Felicity’s face finally illuminated his screen. He picked it up the second it rang, but before he greeted her, she rushed to speak.

“Oliver! Oh my god,” she exclaimed, her voice thick from sleep. “I am so, so sorry. It took forever to fall asleep last night, and I woke up a minute ago.”

Oliver laughed. “Hey, calm down,” he said, his voice soft and soothing. “You need the rest.”

Felicity hummed, and he heard rustling of what he assumed was her burrowing under the covers. She yawned as she spoke, “I know Thea has big plans for me today, but all I want to do is go back to sleep.”

Oliver slid under the covers of the plush hotel bed, phone pressed to his ear.

“Then go back to sleep,” he suggested. “I talked to Thea earlier and told her you need to rest today.”

Felicity chuckled. “I figured you called Thea,” she said with a laugh before turning serious. “Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep right now? That jet lag will catch up with you.”

“I can’t sleep without you,” he whispered, unashamed to reveal it.

Felicity sighed softly before she gasped, “I have an idea! Grab your tablet,” she instructed.

Oliver listened to her, reaching towards the nightstand to grab the tablet she got him for his birthday. She had claimed everyone needed one, and she offered free lessons on how to use it. Oliver smiled at the memories of what those “lessons” often entailed.

“Okay, got it,” he told her, confusion laced in his voice.

He planned on asking her what he needed it for when the tablet vibrated in his hands and her picture appeared. Understanding washed over him and he wasted no time in accepting the video call.

Felicity’s sleepy smile was the first thing he saw, and instantly his body relaxed. He ended the call on his cellphone as he increased the volume on his tablet. He used the case to prop it up beside him, allowing him to be on his side as he spoke to her. She was on her side just the same, and with a skip of a heartbeat, Oliver realized it looked like they were right beside each other.

“Hi,” he whispered, and the little box on the top of the screen showed he had a rather large smile on his face. “You’re a genius,” he praised. Video chatting with Felicity was just what he needed.

She snorted. “Did you forget?”

“Never,” he teased back.

He took a moment to drink in her appearance, noting the tired look in her eyes and the way the slits of sunlight from the blinds made her hair look like spun gold.

Though he already knew the answer, Oliver asked, “Are you sleeping on my side of the bed?”

Felicity hid her shy smile in his pillow before answering, “You’re not the only one having trouble sleeping.”

Oliver lips quirked up at the corners, a pang of longing in his chest. “I wish I could touch you,” he breathed. Her eyes softened, and he shook his head to brush off the emotion he suddenly felt. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’m right here.”

“It’s not the same as having your arms around me, though,” she said, but she still closed her eyes.

For the next half hour, Oliver watched as Felicity’s breaths turned into soft snores. Only when he was certain she fell asleep did he allow himself to close his eyes. And finally, he slept.

**

**Tuesday, Starling City: 7:37 pm**

**Tuesday, Moscow: 6:37 am**

 

When Felicity had woken up a couple hours ago, her tablet was dark and dead. She had plugged it in and went to find Thea. She had felt the best she had in days, her stomach calm and hungered. Felicity had eaten the fluffy pancakes her sister-in-law made, dousing it in chocolate syrup and bacon. Thea had looked at her strangely when she dipped a bacon strip into her orange juice, then dipped it into chocolate, then put it back into the orange juice, and then ate it with a big bite of pancake.

Thinking back on it, Felicity wasn’t sure where she went wrong. Perhaps the pancakes were too heavy for her sensitive stomach, or maybe the acidity of the orange juice affected her. Either way, Felicity was currently kneeling over the toilet bowl, retching into it. The pancakes had long since left her stomach.

“Felicity, it’s been an hour of this. Shouldn’t we see a doctor?” Thea asked nervously as she held back her hair.

Her sister-in-law sounded nervous, but Felicity couldn’t bring herself to comfort her much. “I’m okay, Thea,” she croaked, trying to ignore the cramping in her stomach. “Can you bring me a glass of water, please?”  

Thea nodded and raced out of the room. Felicity breathed in harsh breaths as she felt more bile burn up her throat. With an agonized moan, she gagged into the toilet.

The brunette ran back into the bathroom with a cup of water and Felicity drank from it greedily, swallowing large gulps. She handed the glass back to Thea and groaned as she felt the water come back up. _This can’t be normal_ , she thought as she threw the water back up. Her throat burned, and her stomach felt sore.

“You can’t even keep water down!” Thea accused, concern in her voice. “That’s it. I’m calling Oliver.”

**

Oliver jolted awake to the sound of his phone ringing. With blurry vision, he checked the early time with a groan. He figured he fell asleep with Felicity on video chat, but a quick look at the dark screen told him she ended the call.

The shrill noise of his phone continued to pierce his ears as he scrambled to answer it.

“Thea?” He asked, his voice groggy.

“Don’t freak out,” Thea commanded, her voice putting him on immediate edge. Something was wrong. “Felicity isn’t feeling well. She keeps throwing up and can’t even keep water down. It’s been almost nonstop for an hour, but I’m not sure if it’s serious enough to call an ambulance.”

Oliver’s heart dropped, and he scrubbed a hand over his face to wake himself up. “Put Felicity on the phone. Please, Thea,” he begged.

Rustling sounded in his ear before he heard his wife’s unusually rough and timid voice that said, “I told her not to call you."

He gripped his phone tight in his hands as he leaped out of the bed and dragged his suitcase onto it, unzipping it. “She was right to call me,” he said. “Talk to me, Felicity. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

She sniffled, and he heard her struggle to hold back a sob as she spoke, “I keep throwing up, but at this point it’s just bile. And my stomach…”

Oliver stilled, gripping a sweater as his hand hovered over the suitcase. He pressed his phone so tight to his ear he felt sharp pain. It grounded him as his mind repeated her words over and over again. Please, no. Not this. “What about your stomach, Felicity?”

“Cramping, and it feels sore.”

His heart pounded in his chest. “Do you…” his voice cut out, and he swallowed hard, trying to reign in some strength. “Do you think something is wrong with our babies?”

“No!” She yelled, her voice cracking. “No, it’s just my stomach hurt from the vomiting, I swear.”

A large breath escaped Oliver, and he collapsed onto the bed beside his suitcase. He waited a moment for his heart rate to decrease before he responded, “Okay, it’s okay. Remember what Dr. Snow told us? If you have a vomiting spell longer than two hours, we need to get you to a doctor.”

“It’s only been an hour,” Felicity argued. “I promise you I’ll call the doctor if it continues.”

“Good. Give the phone back to Thea, baby,” he instructed, before adding, “I hope you feel better soon. I love you.”  

“Love you,” Felicity replied, and once again Oliver heard rustling as the phone switched hands.

“Oliver?” Thea’s voice trembled over the line, and he felt terrible for putting her through this.

“Thea, I know you’re scared, but you need to listen. If she continues like this, get her to a doctor,” he said as he zipped his now full suitcase and checked the hotel room once before exiting. “I’m grabbing Digg and Roy now and we’ll be in the air in an hour.”

“Okay, I got it,” his sister said, and he was proud to hear her voice sounded more sure than it had earlier. “See you soon.”

He hung up and banged on the door across the hall for Diggle and Roy. Just a 15 hour flight stood in between him and his girl. Easy, right?

**

**Wednesday, Starling City: 11:55am**

 

In desperate need of a change of scenery, Felicity sat on the couch in the living room. She cringed as a twinge of pain stung in her stomach. When she had eventually stopped vomiting, she realized a few things. One, she had forgotten to take her anti-nausea medication. Two, she had discovered small sips of water were better than huge gulps. Three, pancakes were no longer her friend.

She had terrified Thea throughout the whole situation, but her sister-in-law stuck by her side the entire time. Felicity made a mental note to treat her to a spa day as a thank you. And Oliver...oh boy. He had sounded devastated over the phone. When he had suspected something was wrong with their babies...she got the chills whenever she thought about it.

But no, their little troublemakers were safe and sound. Felicity swiped a hand over her belly, patting it. Based on the past few days, she knew this pregnancy would be a difficult one. Television shows and movies did not prepare her for this. Not to mention the gorgeous, glowing pregnant celebrities. They were stunning with their big bellies while Felicity was a mess of vomit and emotions. _It’s okay_ , she thought.  _You’re both worth it._

Thea walked into the room and Felicity removed her hand from her stomach as if it burned.

“So, I brought you some tea and crackers. My mom used to give me this when I was sick,” the brunette said as she placed a tray beside Felicity. “Cute pyjamas.”

She looked down at Oliver’s sweater she wore and then at her pants with Russian dolls all over them. “Thank you,” Felicity said sheepishly before grabbing Thea’s arm as she sat next to her. “For everything, Thea. You were so helpful. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Sister’s look out for each other,” Thea said with a wink. “But this is not the flu no matter how many times Oliver says it. Promise me you’ll get checked out again?”

Felicity nodded, though it felt wrong. They needed to tell Thea soon, especially after all her help the past couple of days.

For now, Felicity changed the subject, “Speaking of Oliver, have you spoken to him?”

Thea shook her head. “Not much. I sent him a few texts this morning but got no response. He should be here soon though.”

As soon as she finished speaking, they heard the telltale beeping of the security system to let them know the main gate opened. Felicity shot off the couch and peeked out the window to see their typical black town car approach the house. The need and longing to see Oliver intensified. They hadn't even been apart for long, and her brain often supplied how pathetic it was that they couldn't be without each other.

She couldn't care less about that now though. Oliver was home, and giddiness and love overpowered the longing as she dashed into the foyer and out the front door. She didn't even pause as Thea yelled from behind her, “Felicity, wait! You don't even have shoes on!”

Her bare feet hit the cold pavement, and it sent a shock through her. Not to mention it was freezing outside, winter punishing Starling City with below average temperatures. Oliver’s sweater did little to protect her from the cold, and she was almost certain she would get frostbite on her toes.

The car slowed as it approached and she ran to it, her feet aching against the gravel. The door opened and Oliver jumped out of the still moving vehicle, but she had no time to chastise him because suddenly her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms locked like a vice around her back.

Before she knew it, he buried his face in her hair, and his body shook around hers as he breathed her in. Felicity tucked her head into his neck, seeking the warmth of his winter coat and body heat.

After a moment, Oliver pulled back and only when his hand cupped her cheek and eased her backwards did she do the same. His blue eyes were dark with emotion as his eyes scanned her features. A gust of wind swept over them, a chill running down her body as she shivered.

That movement seemed to bring awareness to Oliver, whose eyes went from her face down to what she wore.

His gaze met hers again and whispered, “Felicity.”

She heard so many sentences in her name: _Are you okay? Why aren't you in bed? I missed you. You shouldn't have come outside with barely anything on. I love you._

She whispered his name back, hoping to convey all she wanted to say: _I’m okay. I’m feeling better. I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you. I love you._

He understood her, just as she understood him. Oliver moved them forward anyway, walking into their warm home as she clung to him.

“Hey Speedy,” he murmured as he entered the living room, careful not to speak loudly near her ear.

“Hi, Ollie. Did you enjoy your trip?”

Felicity felt him shake his head. “Not at all,” he revealed, before his large hands rubbed along her back. “But I’m back where I belong.”

At his words, she brushed a kiss over his neck and tightened her hold around him. He responded by sitting on the couch with her in his lap. The heat from the fireplace hit her back, making her shiver as her chilled body responded to the sudden change in temperature.

“Seems like it,” Thea agreed. “I’ll go help Digg and Roy with the bags.”

The brunette’s footsteps faded, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. Once again, he nudged her head away from his neck so her face was visible. He grabbed the cashmere blanket on the cushion next to them and slung it over her shoulders, bundling her in warmth.

His hand caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch as her eyes closed. She hummed in content.

“How are you feeling?”

Her eyes opened to gaze at him. Oliver’s eyes swirled with concern at her well-being.

“I’m better now,” she responded, a double meaning hidden in her words. She felt better physically, her body full of energy and her stomach calm, but she also felt better, safer, and happier with him home.

He sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping as the stress left his body. Felicity leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. Oliver pulled her close, the hand on her cheek moving to cup the back of her head as his lips responded against hers. They took their time to drink each other in, the separation the past couple days affecting them both. Oliver’s tongue darted out to taste her lips, and Felicity wasted no time in opening for him, their tongues meeting. She felt her arousal bubble under the surface of her skin, the kiss enough to start a fire within her.

Oliver pulled away and Felicity whined as he said, “We should stop. You’re still on bed rest.”

She nudged her nose with his as she reassured him, “Oliver, I’m feeling better than I have in days and I  _really_ missed you. I promise I’ll let you know if we need to stop. Besides, we’re only kissing.”

She jinxed herself with that last sentence because when Oliver grabbed her hips at the same time he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, a quick snap of pleasure ran over her. It became much more than kissing, the move giving her no other choice but to seek friction for her aching core, grinding into him. He was already hard, and she used that to her advantage as she rubbed against him with earnest. Her pyjama pants allowed her to feel the hard lines of his body and his jeans, her clit aching as she rode him.

Out of breath, Felicity pulled her lips away and rested her forehead against his, her soft pants hitting his lips. Oliver groaned as she quickened her pace. God, she was so close.

With a start, she remembered Thea, Roy, and Diggle would be inside at any moment. The last thing she wanted was for one of their friends to find them dry humping in the living room. They would never live it down. Oliver seemed to read her mind, his hands on her hips moving her faster against him.

“Come just like this,” he whispered against her lips. “Hurry up and come, baby.”

With a low moan, Felicity’s body unraveled, her hips bucking as pleasure rolled over her in waves. She felt her chest flush as Oliver nipped at her lips, his hands on her hips halting her movements.

The main door to the foyer opened, and Oliver stood in an instant, her legs and arms still around him. The blanket fell off her shoulders as Oliver used the secondary stairs near the east wing, avoiding the grand staircase in the foyer. Felicity was grateful he didn’t subject her to seeing everybody. The pleasure from the orgasm still fizzled over her, leaving her heart pounding and her cheeks red. They would know right away what happened.

She stifled a moan as Oliver walked up the stairs, her sensitive core hitting his jean zipper. They paused outside their room and Felicity lifted her head to look at him. He seemed cautious and tense. A shiver ran over her when Oliver licked his lips.

“Promise me you feel well enough,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Felicity nipped at his bottom lip and responded with a nod. When he didn’t seem content with her response, she rolled her eyes and said, “I promise.”

Finally, Oliver moved them into the room, slamming the door shut behind him before tossing her playfully on the bed.

She landed with a squeal that turned into a moan as Oliver undressed in front of her, revealing his hard and aching body. She could spend hours just staring at his body, and it was all hers to touch. Felicity licked her lips and sat up as he walked towards her, eyes trained on his hard arousal, a drop of glistening pre-cum on the tip. She was at the perfect height to take him in her mouth, and when she did so, Oliver released a strangled moan.

Felicity swirled her tongue around the head, knowing just how he liked it as he grabbed onto her hair and mewled. She took him deeper, bobbing her head as he rocked his hips into her with shallow thrusts. Felicity moaned, and Oliver swore as he tore himself away from her.

She pouted, and he laughed as his hand tipped her chin up. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip as he spoke, “I want to come inside you.”

Felicity was about to argue that coming in her mouth is still inside her, but she lost the words as Oliver pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her.

He hooked his fingers over her pants, making sure he had both her pyjamas and her underwear before pulling them down and tossing them on the floor. He took the sweater off her next, tossing it aside. Felicity giggled when it landed perfectly on the bathroom door handle. Why wouldn’t her Bratva trained husband have perfect aim even by accident?

Felicity’s giggle died off as Oliver’s tongue found her left nipple, swirling around the tip before his mouth closed over it. White hot pleasure hit her, and while she was always responsive when he did this, she was never _this_ sensitive. Oliver grazed his teeth over her pebbled nipple before kissing along her chest to her other breast.

He gave her right side the same treatment, leaving Felicity in a sweaty mess of desire. She swore she would come if he hadn’t pulled away. His lips found hers and she soon felt one of his fingers sliding along her core. Oliver dipped it inside her, swirling her juices around to test her wetness.

Oliver removed his lips from hers as he brought the wet finger to his mouth, licking off the juices. He made a satisfied noise and smiled as his lips released his finger with a pop.

“What are you smiling for?” Felicity asked, her voice breathless, still affected by the image of him tasting her.

Oliver shrugged. “The books were right; you taste different.”

Her eyes narrowed, trying to focus on her next words instead of his leaking, hard length pressed between them.

“Books? What books?”

He quirked his head to the side and looked unashamed as he responded, “I read a few baby books on the flight home. Thought it would be a good idea to do research. Plus, you just showed me how to use that book app on my tablet so I figured I would put my skills to the test.”

Felicity’s mind whirled with the new information, and her heart swelled. He took the time to read baby books, and he also did it on the tablet without her help. Oliver knew the way to her heart.

It was all too much for her, so instead of responding, she kissed along his jaw. Her tongue darted out to lick along his rough stubble before her lips closed around his fluttering pulse.

Her mind drifted to his statement from a moment ago, and with a start, Felicity tore her lips from his. Oliver groaned and fixed her with a curious gaze. Her hands went to his chest, keeping him from kissing her like she knew he wanted.

“I taste different? In a bad way?” She asked, trying not to sound insecure, but her trembling voice betrayed her.

Oliver shook his head. “No,” he said with haste. “Not bad. You always taste sweet, now it’s just subdued. But still fucking delicious. I can prove it to you right now if you want?” Oliver teased as he made an effort to move down her body.

His words eased her mind in an instant and made her that much more hungry for him.

Felicity grabbed his shoulders to stop him. “Prove it later. Please, I want you inside me,” she begged, widening her legs to accommodate his hips.

Oliver didn’t object, moving down so he pressed against her hot core.

“Whatever you want,” Oliver vowed as he slid inside, her clenching walls pulling him in deeper. They took a moment to feel the immediate pleasure, their bodies having missed each other. This was the first time they were having sex since they found out about the babies, and Felicity was happy to find their connection felt even stronger than before.

Then, once he sat fully sheathed inside her, he pulled back and thrust in with just the right amount of roughness to get her gasping his name. Oliver pulled one of Felicity’s legs up to hook around his hip. The change in angle allowed him to hit that spot inside her that had her toes curling and her hips snapping against his. Relentless and controlled, he pounded into Felicity’s heat, bringing her closer and closer to climax with each thrust.

Felicity couldn’t hold out much longer, and Oliver’s now erratic thrusts showed the same for him. They came to a silent agreement and Oliver's hand shot down between their bodies, swirling his thumb around her clit.

Back bowing off the bed, Felicity came around him in the most intense orgasm of her life. Her walls squeezed around him so hard that Oliver followed her into ecstasy, spilling inside her. Her orgasm remained in full force, pulling a loud moan from her lips.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re still coming,” Oliver said in surprise, trapped inside her tight walls.

He leaned down to suck her nipple, and he continued to rub his thumb against her clit, drawing more pleasure out of her. Felicity sobbed his name as another, smaller orgasm rippled through her. Her muscles cramped and her toes stayed curled as her body worked through it. Tears leaked from her eyes as she finally came down from the high a moment later, allowing Oliver to slip out of her.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead before his eyes roamed over her features. “Are you alright?”

She laughed and wiped at her eyes. “I’m fantastic. That was the longest, most powerful orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Oliver smiled smugly and brought his hand down to cup her wet core. Felicity moaned in surprise, her body not as sensitive as she thought it would be.

“The books said that might happen,” he informed her as he slid two fingers inside her, making her gasp. He ghosted his lips over hers before whispering, “Give me one more, baby.”

Felicity groaned, her body once again feeling pleasure as he added a third finger, stretching her. Their mixed juices allowed his digits to slide in and out with ease, the slow thrusts a contrast to his roughness earlier. His thumb went back to her clit, applying hard pressure there as his fingers continued to work her.

Her body tensed and suddenly she was coming again, her orgasm flowing over her. She bit her lip as it tore through her, not as intense as the other one but still enough to make her toes curl. Oliver placed a messy kiss to her lips, removing his fingers from her.

Felicity’s bones felt like liquid as she curled into his embrace in a sated mess. Her breathing evened out as her body relaxed against him, his hand drawing soothing circles on her hipbone.

His chest vibrated under her head as Oliver laughed at something, and she smiled up at him. “What’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe we dry humped like teenagers,” he said as his laughter increased.

She chuckled, her finger poking his chest as she spoke, “It’s your fault! I missed you and I couldn’t wait. So what?”

Oliver brushed her hair away from her face as his laughter died down.

“I love you,” he said to her with a smile, pecking her on the lips.

“And I love you,” she said in content, nuzzling her nose against his before resting her head back against his chest.

With his arms wrapped around her, Felicity allowed herself to drift off. It was amazing how safe she now felt compared to the past couple of days without him. Though Thea’s presence was a comfort, nothing beat her husband. Wait a minute…

“Thea!” Felicity gasped, sitting up in bed.

Oliver looked at her like she had two heads. “Felicity, why the hell are you screaming my sister’s name while we’re naked in bed?”

He grabbed her arm to pull her back down against him but she resisted, scooting off the bed. “Oh no you don’t mister! We forgot our friends are downstairs! Oh god, they’ll know we had sex!”

Oliver shrugged, seemingly unbothered by it. “I’m sure they know that already. For one, we’re married. Also, I’m pretty sure Roy told them about-”

“Do not speak of the pool incident!” Felicity yelled as she grabbed fresh underwear and pyjamas from the dresser drawers. She pointed her finger at him. “I’ll hop in the shower, and you will _not_ join me otherwise we’ll get distracted. You’ll shower after me, and then we’ll go be proper hosts. Got it?”

Oliver put his hands up in mock surrender. “Fine, if that’s what you want.”

Felicity hesitated outside the bathroom, his words hitting her. She looked back at her husband and oh boy, he looked downright adorable with his messy hair and pout. His eyes drifted to take in her naked form before returning to her eyes, sending a spark of pleasure down her spine. No, showering alone wasn’t what she wanted at all.

She sighed in frustration and nodded her head at him. He jumped out of bed like a kid on Chrismukkah morning, happily following her into the bathroom.

**

When they arrived downstairs, their guests greeted them as they ate pizza around the island in the kitchen. Oliver was glad no one said anything about their random disappearance; Felicity often got flustered about those things and she didn’t need them making fun of her.

Speaking of his wife, Oliver pulled a bar stool out for her, and she accepted it with an eye roll. It was possible she was still mad at him for giving her another orgasm in the shower, but it wasn’t his fault the pregnancy made her so damn sensitive.

Once she sat, Oliver stood behind her with both hands on her shoulders, massaging her muscles. When she turned her head and kissed his fingers, he knew she wasn’t angry with him. Still, he kept up his ministrations.

“Nikolas and the rest left about ten minutes ago,” Diggle informed him, nodding towards the foyer

Oliver needed to thank his men for staying in the mansion while he was away. It was a huge comfort for him to know his wife and sister had protection from the best in the Bratva.

“Here you go, Felicity,” Roy said, giving her a piece with lots of peppers and onions on it. “This is the last slice of the specialty pie so I figured you’d want it. Consider it my way of saying sorry.”

Oliver tensed at his words, wondering what Roy did to get on his wife’s bad side. He grabbed a plain slice from another pie and rested against the counter next to his wife as he took a large bite.

Felicity took a small bite of hers and hummed. “Sorry for what?”

“That you have to deal with Oliver’s whiny ass all the time,” Digg chimed in, pointing at him with his slice of pizza.

Thea snorted and shook her head.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed at them. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Roy rolled his eyes, voice exasperated as he said, “You’re kidding right? You were insufferable on this trip! It was barely two days, but it was all pouts and heavy sighs and ‘Felicity this’ and ‘Felicity that’. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Felicity laughed, but Oliver felt attacked by his friends. As he went over the past couple of days though, he realized they were right. He was a giant sap for Felicity and being separated from her had made it much worse.

“Whatever,” Oliver said, not even trying to justify his actions.

Thea butted in, “I think it’s cute he can’t spend time away from her.”

Cute? Since when did they all have opinions of their relationship?

“All we’re saying is Felicity, please never make us accompany him on a trip again unless you’re there with us,” Diggle said stoically, his bulky arms crossed.

“Big, scary Bratva men intimidated by a husband's love for his wife. Who would have thought?” Felicity retorted, and he mentally gave her a high five for the jest. “Don’t worry, Oliver won’t be leaving my side for a long time,” she replied, casting a look his way.

She was right; he didn’t plan on letting his eyes off her soon. Being apart from Felicity had only made him more clingy, but she was just the same. At least they were on the same page with it.

Thea wiped her hands on a napkin and stood. “Well, as much fun as discussing how sickeningly adorable your relationship is, Roy and I are gonna head out. We packed already and put my bags in the car.”

Felicity hopped up from the stool and hugged Thea tight in her embrace. “Thank you again for everything, Thea. Seriously, you were a lifesaver.”  

Oliver watched as his wife and sister interacted with comfort and warmth. Thea whispered something in Felicity’s ear and he saw her tense before nodding her head. He would have to ask about that later.

Diggle stood up. “I’ll head out, too.”

Oliver walked hand in hand with Felicity as they saw their guests to the door.

Thea was almost to the car when she turned back and yelled, “Don’t forget Chrismukkah is at our place this year!” She looked at Digg. “And don’t forget to bring Lyla and Sara with you. I miss that little munchkin!”

“I won’t,” Diggle said with a smile.

Diggle’s wife Lyla had just returned from a five month long undercover stint for Argus, so it would be great to see her and their daughter during the holidays. She got along well with Felicity and Thea, and they all adored Sara. Excitement bubbled inside Oliver at the thought of their two children being a part of next year’s celebrations.

Felicity waved as they left, and he closed the door as soon as the headlights disappeared.

Unable to hold in his curiosity, Oliver asked, “What did Thea say to you earlier?”

Felicity sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “She reminded me of a promise I made to get checked out again by the doctor. We need to tell her, Oliver. I hate lying.”

Yes, they needed to tell her especially since Thea had been so amazing to have around the past few days. In fact, it earned her godmother status, a choice they had made the same day they discovered the pregnancy. Now, it was evident they made the right decision.

He agreed, “We’ll tell them when we go to Thea and Roy’s for Chrismukkah.”

Felicity smiled in agreement and opened her arms out wide, gesturing towards their vacant home.

“Now what?” Felicity asked him, arching her eyebrow.

“Well,” Oliver said as he pulled her hips against his, bringing her arms to rest against his chest. “I could work on proving you still taste delicious.”

Four times. She came four times for him, and he was hoping to make it five.

Felicity groaned and dropped her forehead to his chest. “Can I make snickerdoodles first? I’ve been dying to do _something_.”

He thought sex counted as something, but decided not to say so. Regardless, she was asking if she could bake his favorite cookie. _Does she expect me to say no?_ Oliver wondered.

“I’ll help you, and then we’ll go relax upstairs for the rest of the day. Maybe watch a movie?”

Felicity nodded against his chest. “That sounds perfect.”

She lifted her head and smiled at him. His heart clenched, and with sudden realization, he remembered he forgot to do something.

He knelt down, hands going to her stomach. “Hi babies,” he whispered, kissing her stomach twice. “Your mother distracted me earlier, so that’s why I’m a little late in giving you your kisses. I’ll make up for it by getting her to eat a lot of snickerdoodles. I think you’ll love them as much as I do,” he said as he placed two more kisses on her belly button and raised back to his full height.

He looked at his wife and was not surprised to see tears on her cheeks. Felicity was rather emotional lately, something he noticed before but didn’t have a reason for until now. He swiped at the tears and kissed her nose. In true Felicity fashion, her stomach growled, interrupting the tender moment.

Oliver laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked back towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you more pizza and make those snickerdoodles,” he suggested.

Felicity nodded eagerly, darting out from under his arms as she disappeared into the kitchen in search of food.

**

Later, when they were full of pizza and cookies, Oliver and Felicity cuddled in bed as they watched sappy holiday movies. She propped herself up against his chest, her hips cradled between his legs. Felicity’s hands were on her stomach, and Oliver’s large ones spanned over hers.

He alternated between rubbing her stomach and playing with her wedding rings. It was still early evening, yet it wasn’t long before Oliver heard soft snores coming from her mouth. Throwing a blanket over them, he gently placed a hand on Felicity’s cheek, dipping down every so often to place a kiss along her brow bone.  

He never got around to tasting her that night, but he didn’t mind. They had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again they deal with the highs and lows of the pregnancy! FYI: I'll be drawing it out a bit because there is so much to explore here, so the babies won't be born for a few more chapters! Anyways, let me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback xo
> 
> If anyone wants to send prompts, or squeeze spoilers out of me, or just say hi:  
> Tumblr: felicityschattycathy  
> Twitter: emschattycathy  
> FUarrow.net: GiveFelicityBetterSt0rylinez


	11. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRETTYHEX04: I don't know if it's this story where you'll be continuing on the pregnancy and births but please, please, please do a chapter about Felicity waking up to Oliver getting all of his men to baby-proof the entire house and Thea's standing next to Felicity and they're both thinking 'This is going to be a long pregnancy'.  
> ELEMENTSIREN: Maybe in the next chapter, someone thinks that all the nausea is because she's bulimic and that since Oliver keeps brushing it off that maybe he's making throw up? Then they have to tell person about the pregnancy after person confronts them  
> TUMBLR ANON: Thea and Felicity have a spa day and when they come home they see Oliver building a crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII! It's been awhile, huh? It was totally maybe kinda definitely my fault. Here's why: The last chapter I posted was right before the holidays, and I quickly became VERY busy. It was my birthday (the big 2-0!), and then it was the New Year, and then before I knew it I was starting my Spring semester and suffocating under a pile of homework. 
> 
> Also, I binge watched Veronica Mars (HIGHLY recommend) and was so consumed by a ship that wasn't totally being destroyed onscreen like Olicity (well, LoVe was destroyed onscreen too...multiple times. But the movie made it soooo worth it). I got hooked, and it made it harder and harder for me to write Olicity. 
> 
> But I'm back!!!!! Kinda. I will try my best to update this fic as soon as possible, but I have a pretty intense semester right now. This is why I keep the story as complete and always leave the chapters in good places. I do plan on writing more, though. Really it just depends on if you guys even want more? I understand some people may find it hard these days to read Olicity fanfiction considering Oliver Queen is now officially dead on Arrow. RIP. 
> 
> ...Wait, what? He's alive?? Could have fooled me! 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always lovely but never necessary! xo

Felicity woke up to bright sunlight peeking through the curtains. She groaned as she fumbled for her phone on the nightstand. When she grasped it, she checked the time and groaned again. She had an hour left before her alarm went off, but when Felicity cuddled under the duvet and tried to return to her blissful dream of a world made out candy, sleep evaded her. Felicity tossed onto her back with a huff of frustration. Every single night it seemed to get more difficult for her to fall and stay asleep. Exhaustion went right underneath vomiting on her “Things I Hate About Pregnancy” list.

A familiar, strong arm grabbed her around the waist and Oliver pulled her against his warm body. His scruff tickled her as he placed a soft kiss on her neck before he curled himself around her, his much larger body cocooning her tiny frame.

“Trouble sleeping again?” He grumbled into her skin, his voice thick from sleep.

Felicity nodded and although her body protested at the move, she tried to shimmy out of his hold.  She reminded him, “We have a big day today, you know.”

He hummed in response and held her tighter, his hand rubbing small circles over her belly.

Today was the day they told their family and friends about the pregnancy. They had planned to tell them a few weeks ago during their Chrismukkah celebrations, but they opted not to at the last second. They wanted their loved ones to know, but having two babies was still so new to Felicity and Oliver that they needed more time to process before they told anyone.

Felicity had felt so comfortable with Dr. Snow that she became her primary doctor for the pregnancy which eased both her and Oliver's minds. In fact, it was Dr. Snow who told them that when carrying twins it was best to wait until at least the second trimester to tell people about it. It made sense, but Felicity couldn’t imagine keeping this pregnancy a secret until she was past thirteen weeks.

At Chrismukkah, Felicity had only been nine and a half weeks and now she was going into her thirteenth. So really, they hanged on as long as they could. Besides, it was the end of the twelfth week. That was good enough, right? They tried to wait as long as they could, but the pregnancy was just too noticeable to continue the charade any longer. There was only so much a flowing top could do.

Because now she had a baby bump. It was no longer a subtle curve of her stomach. Oh no, it wasn't subtle at all. Nothing about this pregnancy had been easy so far. Felicity hoped she wouldn't look pregnant yet, but sure enough her bump was a significant size.

She was just about to hit thirteen weeks, but it looked like she was much farther along than that. It was so fracking obvious she was pregnant, it became more difficult to hide it every day. Not to mention (and this was what really got her upset) she had at least another twenty or so weeks to get through. She was going to be a balloon. One grumpy, heavy balloon just ready to pop.

Her husband loved it because why wouldn't he? He loved her bump, loved to see progress of the twins’ growth, loved to place his large palms over her stomach. Yeah, Oliver was having a grand ole time with it.

Felicity enjoyed seeing the growth just as much as he did. Having a family was a dream she had since she was a young girl. So standing in front of the mirror and seeing her rounded stomach, holding the product of their love, made the rest kind of worth it.

Oliver shifted and released her with a groan. She slipped out of bed, heading to the closet to find something to wear.

Her hand grazed the long line of clothes that went far into the walk-in closet. She admired some of her favorite pieces, like that tight grey dress with the colored squares near her hips or that black, long-sleeved crop top. She couldn’t fit into any of it.

With a sigh, Felicity approached the racks on the far wall where she accumulated maternity pieces. She had thought it was too early for maternity wear, but it had all gone to hell on Christmasukkah:

_“Oliver!”_

_He was there in a flash, eyes wide and alert despite having been sleeping moments earlier. He scanned the closet until he assessed there was no imminent threat. His eyes landed on hers and took in her appearance, a smile spreading across his face._

_She was wearing a tight red dress, emphasis on tight. The dress that had once accentuated her curves and made her feel sexy now made her look like a sausage in danger of bursting out of its casing._

_Felicity gazed at herself in the mirror and her lip trembled. She threw her arms up in exasperation. “Nothing fits me anymore! I can’t go to Thea and Roy’s looking like this.”_

_He stepped up behind her, his bare chest brushing against her back._

_“I don’t see a problem. You look beautiful,” he said, and those words would comfort her except she knew he was biased. Oliver loved it when her bump was noticeable, which in retrospect was adorable, but completely inconvenient for Felicity at the moment._

_“I look pregnant,” she remarked, a sour look on her face. She tried to stretch out the fabric, but it was so tight against her she couldn’t even get a good grasp of it._

_“That’s a good thing considering you are,” he responded, bending down to grasp the hem and bringing it over her head._

_The release of pressure against her stomach felt amazing, and she looked less pregnant without the dress on. Large hands stroked her bare belly, and she took a tiny step back to lean into Oliver._

_“Believe me, I am very much aware I’m pregnant,” she laughed and met his gaze through the mirror. “But I don’t want to look so big, especially when we aren’t telling anyone yet.”_

_“Then we’ll go shopping,” he said with a shrug._

And that’s how they ended up at Destination Maternity in the overcrowded mall at the height of the holiday season, an outing they were both still scarred from.

Felicity shuddered at the memory and grabbed a floral peplum top from the rack and a pair of black leggings. She slipped them on, the leggings helping to compress her stomach.

When she re-entered the room, she saw Oliver asleep in the bed. She figured the alarm was about to go off in a few minutes.

 _Or_ , she thought, her lips curling in a mischievous smile. _I could just wake him up now_.

With a running head start, Felicity jumped on top of him, landing half on the mattress and half on his naked body, a sheet covering himself below the waist. An “oomph” escaped his lips as she lifted herself up to straddle his torso.

His hands went straight to her thighs, and he peeked an eye open. “Mmm...I was having a dream that started just like this.”

She giggled and bent down to kiss him, his hands already moving to palm her ass before gliding up her back and pressing her closer. The heat from his palms seeped through her blouse and warmed her. There was something about his hands that always made Felicity feel a sense of calmness rush through her. All it ever took was his hands on her, even in the most innocent ways, to give her a sense of home.

That same feeling flowed through her veins now, from her flushed head to her curled toes, her body pushing closer, hungry for more of him.

Sometimes she wondered if it would always be like this. Would she always feel this intensity with Oliver? This primal need to be with him in every sense of the word? It used to scare her...the power he had over her. He didn’t do it purposely, she knew. He would never. But Oliver held her heart in his hands, and that was something Felicity had accepted long ago. She figured it was fine too, considering she held his heart in return.  

Felicity felt a soft, barely there touch on her left cheek, and she released his lips to look at his questioning gaze. Concern and heat swirled through his darkened eyes.  

“You okay?” Oliver asked, his voice soft, fingers still caressing her cheek with reverence.

She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his rough palm, nuzzling her nose there. She hummed in content, turning her gaze back to him.

“I’m fine,” Felicity confessed. “Just thinking about how much you mean to me.”

Oliver’s features softened, and he pulled her down so her head lie on his chest. She stayed just like that, letting him hold her as his hands rubbed soothing patterns against her back and shoulders.

After a few moments, a kiss pressed against her head and she heard Oliver’s long exhale.

“You are everything, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, his voice so low she almost didn’t hear it. “You are _everything_.”

Her heart stuttered, and she lifted her head to capture his lips with her own. Heat replaced the heaviness in the air as the flames licking at her body threatened to consume her. Felicity scratched her nails over his stubble, parting her mouth when his tongue sought entrance.

She needed more. She _craved_ more. Felicity shimmied her lower half further down his body, feeling the hardness of his muscles rub against her core until her hips finally cradled his. His arousal pressed right on her clit just right, but it still wasn’t enough. Would never be enough with him.

Sensing her frustrations, Oliver released one hand from her back and snaked it between their bodies, bypassing her leggings and underwear to circle her clit. Felicity moaned at his sudden but not unwelcomed touch, a rush of liquid pooling between her legs. She often filed ‘easily aroused’ under her “Things I Love About Pregnancy” list. Though in all honesty, this was her body’s typical reaction to being with her husband.

A slight pressure had her gasping as Oliver spread her with his fingers, stretching her open before he dipped two fingers inside her. The angle was a little awkward with Felicity on top and Oliver’s arm sandwiched between them, but when he alternated between curling his fingers inside her and dragging them out to touch her clit everything faded away. His pace was relentless, his practiced hands knowing just the way to work her up. Her back arched as she rode his fingers, her hips bucking into his hand. She was so close to tipping over the edge, all she needed was a little more pressure and-

The shrill tone of the alarm clock frightened Felicity so much she yelped and teetered to the side, pulling her away from Oliver’s touch as her back hit the mattress. Oliver shifted and the blaring noise stopped.

“Well, this isn't how my dream ended,” Oliver commented, before turning to run a hand over her arm in comfort. “Are you alright?”

Felicity nodded, unable to find her voice as her heartbeat returned to normal. She threw an arm over her eyes and groaned. God, she had been so so close. Why did she have to be so jumpy? The alarm ruined the moment, and she would have to go about the day unsatisfied and daydreaming of the incredible orgasm she would have gotten.

“I think we can spend a few more minutes in bed, don’t you?” Oliver asked, his hand slipping back into her pants to caress her. “I wouldn’t want you to start your day so unsatisfied.”  

Felicity didn’t have time to kick herself for saying all that out loud because Oliver’s fingers brushed against her clit, and she realized the moment wasn’t ruined after all. She widened her legs to give him more access, and he took advantage by pressing three fingers inside her. Nope, not ruined at all.  

“A few more minutes won’t hurt,” Felicity reasoned, though she didn’t think either of them needed any convincing.

He pulled away, and sudden coolness hit her as he stripped her of her pants and underwear. His fingers were back on her in an instant, dipping in and out to rub against her clit, then back in and out, in and out…

A familiar tingle made its way down her spine and she gasped his name as an orgasm ripped through her. She didn’t feel Oliver replace his fingers with his hard length until he sheathed himself inside her, overwhelming her senses in a way she gladly welcomed. The feel of his hard length caressing her walls sent her into another tiny orgasm, and she bit her lip as she moaned in content. Oliver swiveled hips and thrust into her when she stopped him.

“Wait!” Felicity gasped, her hands going to Oliver’s shoulders to halt his movements.

He stopped, and she felt his muscles quiver underneath her hands with the effort to stay still. She almost felt cruel for doing this, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“What is it?” Oliver asked, searching her face for signs of discomfort. “What’s wrong?”

Felicity suppressed her laughter as she asked, “Do you have a condom?”

She watched as Oliver’s face morphed from concern to disbelief. He looked at her incredulously before he burst out laughing, burying his head in her neck.

Felicity giggled at his reaction, their connected bodies shaking together. When Oliver calmed down, he kissed her neck and pulled back.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” He commented, an amused smile gracing his lips as he resumed his motions, teasing her with shallow thrusts.

She bit her lip, suppressing a moan and shrugged. “What? I’m terrible at taking my birth control. Wouldn’t want you to knock me up.”

Oliver swiveled his hips, and they both groaned. “It’s way too late for that,” he teased back.

He pulled out of her and slammed back in, and Felicity made a noise she never heard herself make before. He gave her no time to recover as he snapped his hips back and forth, his body drilling into hers. Her legs bracketed his hips, her heels digging into his ass to pull him closer. She looked down to see his glistening hardness before it disappeared back inside her, again and again and again.

“If that’s the case,” Felicity panted, “I think you should come inside me.”

“Oh God,” Oliver grunted at her words, his hips slapping into hers. “Don’t I always?”

Instead of answering, she bucked into his hips, meeting his thrusts half way. At this point she had no clue where she began and he ended, their bodies fused together. All she could do was meet his fervor with her own.

Felicity’s walls fluttered and clenched around him on their own accord, and Oliver cursed before bending his head to pull on her bottom lip with his teeth.   

Their hot breaths mingled and his movements became more erratic, no longer sticking to a rhythm. Felicity’s fingers clawed at his back when he went so deep inside her she thought she may never feel this good again. He roared and his length pulsated around her walls before he spilled his release inside her. Oliver’s orgasm triggered another, though much smaller, one for her. It was enough to have her calling out his name again, breathing heavily as they both came down from their high.

They lie wrapped in each other’s arms until Oliver softened inside her. When he pulled out, they both groaned in reluctance. He gathered her into his arms so her head rested on his chest and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I can’t believe you asked if I had a condom,” Oliver said, chuckling into her hair.

She buried her head in his chest and mumbled, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Oliver hummed and grabbed onto her ass, squeezing her cheek before just barely brushing over her folds, wet from both their releases. “It seems I couldn’t help myself either.”

Her breath faltered as she felt pressure behind her, and she knew his finger was probing her entrance again. She huffed and rolled off him before he could get any ideas.

“No way, Oliver,” she chastised. “We have guests coming in a few hours. We can’t stay in bed all day having sex.”

He pouted at her. He honest to Google pouted at her! His lower lip jutted out, and he pulled out those irresistible puppy eyes. His gaze dropped to her bottom half, and she flushed when she realized she was still very much naked below the waist.

She shook her head at his antics. “No chance. Now get your cute, muscle-y butt up and make your famous lasagna, got it?”

Felicity grabbed her pants and walked to the bathroom. She’d have to shower now, something she wanted to avoid. Oh well. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat before slipping under the spray and closing the door behind her.

As she soaped her body, she let her mind wander to their day. Butterflies swirled in her stomach at the thought of their family’s reaction. She knew they would be happy for them, but she admitted she almost didn’t want to tell them. Things were just so good right now. The pregnancy being a secret between her and Oliver was nice and comfortable and void of expectations.

But she also knew they needed to tell them. She could tell her mother noticed something off with her at Chrismukkah when she hadn’t devoured the delicious, sweet Sufganiyah like she typically did during the holiday season. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out.

A chill blew over her bare back as the shower door opened and shut behind her. Felicity turned around to see Oliver dipping his head under the shower head, blocking the water from reaching her. He didn’t even look at her, just ran his hands through his hair under the stream.

She shook her head and shivered at the cool air hitting her skin. Warm arms encompassed her small, cold body. Oliver flipped their positions so Felicity now enjoyed the warm water.

She sighed in content as her body warmed back up, letting her eyes drift shut. She didn’t know how long she stood there, but it wasn’t until calloused fingers grazed her nipples that she opened her eyes.

“Oliver,” she sighed. “I said we-”

“You said we can’t stay in bed and have sex…” He trailed off, looking around the shower with mock curiosity. “This doesn’t look like a bed to me.”

Dear Google, he was insatiable and impossible and stubborn and she really, really wanted him again.

“Promise we won’t take too long,” Felicity said with false sternness.

Oliver chuckled, and his face brightened with a smug smile. He backed her up against the wall until her back touched the cold stones. His arm reached above her head and the water shifted around them.

Felicity looked up, confused at his intentions, until she saw his fist wrapped around the shower head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick,” he said with a wink, before pulling the shower head off its bracket and bringing it between them, the spray hitting her thigh.

Felicity gasped and stuttered as she stared at it. If she moved a little to the left and tilted her pelvis up, the spray would hit her clit. Oliver seemed to expect this move because as soon as she shifted, he pulled the stream away. She growled in frustration until she felt him part her thighs.

And then he fell to his knees, bringing the shower head with him.

_Holy. Shit._

**

Felicity hurried back to the table, placing a bunch of napkins in the center so everyone could reach them if needed.

“Thank you for grabbing those napkins, Felicity,” Oliver said with forced cheeriness.

She nodded her head and smiled. Felicity saw her mother narrow her eyes at her, and Felicity didn’t blame her. They didn’t actually need napkins, which was obvious. In fact, she had made sure the napkin holder was full before they even sat down.

Here’s what actually happened: They sat down to eat dinner and it was wonderful until her stomach rolled and she squeezed Oliver’s leg underneath the table, giving him a wild look that screamed “If I don’t leave right now I’m puking all over my lasagna!!” So her husband covered for her, quickly asking her to get more napkins to give her an opportunity to leave the table.

She was lucky Oliver was so quick on his feet because if it were up to her she would just say she’s going to the bathroom every time. But that flimsy excuse only worked for so long, and so far she had gone to throw up five times.

Felicity took a long sip of water and tried to catch up with the conversation.

“Greece was beautiful, though it would have been better to explore it with my family,” Lyla said, and Felicity realized she was referring to where Argus sent her for a mission.

Felicity felt lucky and grateful that her job wouldn’t take her far away from her family. Ray was understanding when she informed him of her pregnancy and promised not to have her go out of town for any reason even after the babies came. She couldn’t imagine having to leave Oliver, or her children, for any amount of time.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Greece,” Donna said wistfully before taking a bite of vegetables, and Felicity made a mental note to buy her plane and resort tickets for her birthday in a few months.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they ate their food. Felicity looked down at the lasagna on her plate and stabbed a small piece with her fork, letting it hover near her mouth. She felt Oliver’s gaze on her at the same time her stomach clenched. In what cruel, cruel world did her body rebel against her husband’s famous lasagna?

She took a tentative bite and swallowed, but she knew her body and she knew she would throw it back up any minute. Once again, Felicity turned her wild gaze to Oliver.

“Um, Felicity,” Oliver cleared his throat. “Why don’t you go check on your Snickerdoodles? We wouldn’t want them to burn."

Felicity nodded and moved to get up, but her mother’s loud voice halted her movements.

“That is enough!” Donna yelled, and Felicity was shocked to see her mother’s fiery eyes pinned on Oliver. “Why are you making my baby starve herself?! Don’t think I didn’t hear her in the bathroom throwing up! So what if she gained a little weight? I've seen men who do this, but I never thought you would do this to my baby.”

Felicity stared wide eyed at Oliver who looked taken aback by the accusation he was forcing her to throw up food so she loses weight.

Before Felicity could open her mouth, her mother turned to her and softened her voice, “Sweetheart, you don’t need to turn to this...method of dieting. It’s not healthy for you."

Um, yeah she’s gained weight. But that’s because she had TWO BABIES inside her at the moment. She wanted to scream it at her mother, but figured that might make her look like a crazy person. Instead, Felicity burst out laughing, unable to control herself. “You think Oliver’s making me turn to bulimia?”

It was clear even Donna heard how wrong that sounded, and she sighed. “You’re right. That’s silly. I’m sorry, Oliver.”

Oliver accepted the apology but Felicity continued to laugh. I mean, how wild is that accusation? That her husband was forcing her vomit. She was certain Oliver never wanted to see her throw up ever again. She wouldn’t be surprised if it haunted his nightmares. Besides, she knew there were people out there who actually struggled with the disorder, but Felicity was not one of them.

At that sobering thought, Felicity decided now was the time to tell them.

But first…

In an epic move only she could perfect, Felicity grabbed the vase from the middle of the table, dumped the flowers and water all over the floor, and threw up in the now empty vase. It was like a scene straight out of a slapstick comedy, and Felicity thought maybe they could laugh about this one day. In the very, very distant future.

Oliver took the vase out of her trembling hands when she finished, rubbing a soothing hand over her back. He crouched down next to her, his other hand grabbing her water and bringing it to her lips.

Felicity took small sips and focused on his hand moving up and down her spine. She gave Oliver a look, and he nodded and smiled at her in encouragement.

Oliver stood and Felicity followed, holding his hand as she looked at their family.

“So,” Felicity began, and Oliver squeezed her hand. “Before you keep flinging these crazy accusations around, we want to set the record straight. And to be honest, I’m surprised nobody guessed this yet.” She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence. Complete silence. Oliver's hand clenched in hers.

“Hello? Is this thing on?” Felicity said, tapping an imaginary microphone in front of her. “I said I’m pregnant!”

That did the trick. Everyone got over their shock and jumped up, offering their congratulations.

“My baby is having a baby!” Donna squealed, pulling Felicity into a long hug.

Thea jumped into the hug exclaiming “I’m going to be an aunt!” over and over and over again. Lyla stood to the side, but gave Felicity a wink and a shoulder squeeze of reassurance.

“You ever need any advice, call me,” she offered, and Felicity expressed her gratitude. She would definitely need help...and lots of it.

Meanwhile, Felicity saw Roy and Diggle hug Oliver, and the smile on his face took her breath away. He was so excited for these babies. Speaking of which…

Felicity pulled away from Thea and her mother and walked towards Oliver.

“There’s something else…” she trailed off and nudged Oliver’s side. It was his turn to share.

“Two,” Oliver breathed, pulling her into his side. “We’re having two babies.”

“TWINS!?”

Felicity yelped at Thea’s screeching voice, putting her hand over her racing heart.

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE HAVING TWINS! TWINS, TWINS, TWIIIIIINS,” Thea screamed, doing a rather obnoxious dance in front of everyone. Roy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend’s antics.

Once everyone got over their shock of Thea’s dance, which honestly took them all quite some time, their family attacked them once more with hugs, and Felicity felt so relieved to have it over and done with. No more secrets actually felt kinda good.

Roy slapped a hand on her husband’s back and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes when she saw the smug smirk spread across Oliver’s face. There was something about having two babies that made Oliver proud of himself though Felicity didn't understand why. Perhaps it was some strange male pride thing.

Surrounded by their loved ones offering happiness and support, Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. It brought her comfort to know their children would be so loved and protected. It made her heart swell but she groaned in frustration when she felt hot tears fall against her cheeks.

Time to put ‘super emotional’ on her “Things I Hate About Pregnancy” list.

And sure, right now there was more on that list than the one that listed what she loved about pregnancy, but she didn’t care one bit. She and Oliver were happy, their babies were healthy, and that was that.

What else did she need?

**

As it turned out, she needed a lot of things. Like diapers and playpens and strollers and car seats and toys and so much more. She never planned on buying all that and preparing so early though.

Which is why Felicity was so shocked to walk in the door with Thea after their spa day to see big, tough Bratva men baby-proofing her home. As soon as she entered the foyer, man after man came to her with a kiss on the cheek and congratulations. Her heart warmed as the men vowed to protect her children, and she cringed when some offered to train them when they got older.

Yeah, no. That was a conversation she still needed to have with Oliver.

Roy told her Oliver was in the nursery “preparing the room”, which frightened Felicity considering they hadn’t even settled on what room they would use for it nonetheless getting to the level of “preparing” it.

She made her way up the grand staircase, wondering if it would be better to just turn around, when Thea nudged her to hurry.

“This will be a looooong pregnancy,” her sister-in-law said, a teasing lilt in her voice.  

 _Tell me about it_ , she thought.

Felicity turned down the long hallway, peeking into various rooms until she saw Diggle up ahead, leaving a room with chunks of cardboard in his hands.

She gave him a look, silently pleading with him to give her a heads up of what she was walking into. Instead, her friend just smirked and shook his head. That was not a good sign.

“Let me help you with that,” Thea suggested, and grabbed a chunk of cardboard from Digg’s hands before following him back down the stairs. She threw Felicity a wink before she vanished from sight. Great, so Thea just left her to walk into this mess on her own.

Except when Felicity entered what used to be a guest room, it wasn’t a mess at all. Well, there were various neutral paint swatches on the walls and the room was stripped of its pre-existing furniture, but it wasn't too bad. Besides, Felicity barely noticed it, her attention taken by her husband who sat on the floor with an electric drill in his hand as he attached a leg to a white wood crib.

She had to admit it was a beautiful piece. Felicity had a tentative idea of what she wanted the nursery to look like, and the white would go with it well.

Oliver stopped drilling and turned to her, his face sheepish. His hands shot up as she walked closer as if she were a skittish animal.

“I know you said you weren’t ready to do all of this yet, but I was out today and saw these cribs. I knew I had to get them.”

Felicity sat beside him on the floor and ran her hand over the smooth surface.

“It’s beautiful, but didn’t we decide on convertible cribs so the babies can continue to use them when they get older?”

Oliver nodded. “We did, but then I figured we’ll need cribs for when we have more children anyway, so why not just buy these?”

Felicity sighed. “Really, Oliver? More children? I’m already giving you two!”

He smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips. “Yes, you are,” he whispered, his hands caressing her cheeks. “But I plan on having more babies with you, Felicity Queen.”

Well, damn it! When he said it like that, it was hard to resist. If he had it his way, they’d have ten kids by the time she was forty. Felicity drew the line at five kids at the absolute maximum.  

“Fine,” she huffed, and his smile widened. “After we have the twins, we’ll _consider_ having more children.”

“I’ll take it,” he said happily, turning back to the crib, the other one still in a huge box near the window.

Felicity sat beside him, helping him build the crib until it was complete two hours later. They took way longer than they should have, and she wondered why they didn’t just pay for installation. She figured it was a personal thing, and Felicity admitted it felt good to complete something for their babies together. Sure, it was a struggle to decipher the instructions, and they had to take it apart a few times, but she knew it would be great to tell their kids about the one time she almost straggled their father because he screwed a rod on the wrong way.

Still, she pumped her fist in triumph when they finished and Oliver laughed, pulling her to him as they examined their handiwork. It was perfect.

“Now we have to do the other one,” Oliver commented, his voice tired.

Felicity groaned and wondered if they could just let the babies sleep in the same crib. It would be like forced bonding, right? Though she supposed that was not the best idea, otherwise her baby books would have suggested it. Still, she made Oliver agree they eat something first before they start in on the second one.

So she pulled him down into the now baby-proofed kitchen, Thea and the men long gone. Felicity sat in the kitchen watching as Oliver prepared their dinner.

“Here we go,” Oliver said, placing the plate in front of her, grimacing at the bland food. “Mashed potatoes, plain white rice, and cauliflower mash with Alfredo sauce.”

Felicity suppressed a moan at the delicious food in front of her. She was going through this phase where she only ate food of certain colors. Tonight the color was white.  

It was silly and sometimes seemed to pain Oliver, but it was the only way she could keep food down these days. But hey, it could be worse.

She dug in as Oliver sat across from her and ate a similar but more seasoned meal. Felicity paused her chewing to take a sip of her drink, but stopped when she saw Oliver look at her funny.

“What?” She questioned, swiping at her face to make sure she hadn’t made a mess of herself.

Oliver put his fork down and stared at her. “What are you drinking?”

Felicity gulped. Oh frack. She had been hoping to hide this from him until it was necessary. But he caught her, so she might as well just admit to her crimes now. He would totally send her to food jail for this.

Felicity tried her best to sound nonchalant as she spoke, “Yes, I am drinking pickle juice. And yes, I mixed mayonnaise into it. And yes, I know it’s disgusting and unhealthy but it tastes sooo good, Oliver."

Her husband turned his head away and gagged, his hand moving to cover his mouth.

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad,” she reasoned. “Just try a little and you’ll see!”

Oliver gagged again and put up a hand to stop her from shoving her drink in his face. He glared at her. “That is a disgusting excuse for a beverage and you know it.”

She pouted and stared down at the drink in question, the swirls of mayonnaise stood out from the green liquid, and there were a few chunks of the condiment floating on the surface. Okay, so maybe it was gross.

Felicity stood and threw it in the trash before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and sitting back down.

“Please don’t send me to food jail,” she mock pleaded.

He grabbed her hand in his. “Felicity, I want you to feel comfortable eating and drinking whatever you want. I know how crazy your cravings have been, but for the love of god, never make that weird drink concoction again, or I will send you to food jail...whatever that is.”

She nodded, and they resumed eating in silence. After a few minutes, she took a swig of water and tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, remember when I threw up in the vase last week?”

Oliver just stared at her, his face blank.

Felicity sighed and pushed her food around her plate. “Guess it’s not funny yet.”

Oliver just shook his head and took another bite of his meal, but Felicity didn’t miss the amused smile he tried to hide.

_**_

Later that night, Felicity relaxed in bed reading a pregnancy book while Oliver lounged beside her watching a sports movie that always made him emotional, though he would never admit it.

She respected his masculinity, however, and made it a point not to look at him when she heard his soft sniffling. Although she considered just crying with him, considering the intensity of this baby book.

Before this, she had never heard of a mucus plug (and she hadn’t wanted to), but then she opened this evil book to the section marked “Labor & Delivery” and there was no going back. There were pictures and detailed descriptions and things Felicity never wanted to even think about much less experience.

She had already given the whole birth thing some thought. Felicity decided against a c-section unless it was an emergency. She wanted to be as alert as possible for the birth of their babies, and she had read many experiences of women missing the births because they were so doped up on medication. Felicity knew it was harder to have a vaginal birth with twins. But it wasn’t impossible. She also planned on at least getting an epidural. Felicity wasn’t a masochist in the slightest and she knew her limits.

But then she read this book and nope, nope, nope, vaginal birth sounded downright awful. She would expect not to feel anything with the epidural but even just the thought of snipping or Google forbid _tearing_ down below made her cringe.

Oh look, a vivid picture of said tearing! How lovely.

Felicity slammed the book shut and closed her eyes. The image burned on the back of her eyelids though so there was no real escape. She couldn’t do this. She wasn’t cut out for this. She wasn’t strong enough for this. What if she did something wrong? What if she was terrible at the whole labor and delivery thing and there were complications?

She wanted to cry. She loved their babies with everything in her being and she just wanted things to be okay. Felicity didn’t know what she would do if they weren’t healthy and safe. She didn’t realize Oliver said her name until she felt his hand shake her shoulder.

“Hey,” Oliver called softly, “What are you thinking about?”

Felicity shrugged and turned her head away so he wouldn’t see the tear that fell down her cheek. He knew her better than she knew herself though, so he gently tugged on her chin so she faced him and wiped the tears. Oliver gave her a pleading look.

“I’m scared,” Felicity whispered, reluctant to reveal such a weakness.

Oliver wiped another tear before asking “Of the babies?"

Felicity laughed, but it came out more like a sob. “Not at all. I love our babies,” she assured him. She glided her hands over the bump and Oliver tracked it his eyes.

She went on, “There’s just a lot more that goes into this whole thing than I ever knew.”  

He smiled at her. “I know you are, but I promise this will all be worth it. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Felicity nodded at his reassurance and took a deep breath. Her brain was a jumbled mess sometimes. One second she thought they could do this, and then in the next she was questioning everything. She wondered if that was normal, to go from confident to terrified within seconds.

On the bright side, Oliver did an excellent job at handling her level of crazy. And just like that, Felicity was back to feeling confident about everything. Yeah, they got this...she hoped. Gosh, she was actually insane, wasn’t she?

Oliver took the book out of her hands and set it on the nightstand. Then he flicked the light off and pulled her to rest on top of him. This was their favorite way to lie in bed together. Felicity’s back pressed against his chest, her hips cradled by his thighs. It was one of the few positions that didn’t hurt her back, and she loved Oliver’s arms around her.

The light from the television flicked over them, illuminating their entangled hands cradling her bump. It was the end of the sports movie, and the characters were standing at a funeral. When the players sang their team song, she noticed Oliver's arms pebbled with goosebumps.

She bit back a comment about this being the part he always cried at. Instead, she burrowed back into his chest and rubbed soothing patterns over his arms. She smiled and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when Oliver buried his head in her neck and she felt his hot tears slide down her collarbone.

Her mind drifted as she comforted him. Lying there in his arms, she thought about the things that mattered.

Oliver, her sweet, sensitive husband who cried at sports movies but knew how to maim someone within seconds, was her everything. And he was right here with her.

Their babies, their protected and loved babies who made her eat food based on their color and made her pee a little whenever she laughed, were already so important to her. And they were right here with her.

This quiet, beautiful moment in their lives was what mattered. Felicity never thought she would ever get this. Not in a million years.

But they were a family. She was right here with them, and she wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, Oliver. Remember the Titans makes me cry, too. Every. Single. Time. 
> 
> Want to chat with me? No pressure, but I'm pretty darn cool. 
> 
> Twitter: @emschattycathy  
> Tumblr: felicityschattycathy  
> WhereIsTheShowIUsedToLove.com: @RIPOliverQueen1234


	12. Time for Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompts were used in this chapter, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi! So, this is one of the hardest semesters I've ever had so it's taking a ton of my free time away. This chapter was written over the course of THREE WEEKS simply because I've had no time to sit down and write. So I'm very sorry for that. I love writing this fic and I especially love writing it for you guys. Your comments are everything! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Some super fun things are revealed in it. Oh, and there is a decent amount of smut in the beginning, just so you know ;-)
> 
> P.S. I'm inserting a picture so you can get a sense of Felicity's size in this chapter since she is much larger than a singleton pregnancy. The picture depicts a 19 week twin pregnancy, and in this chapter Felicity is 18 weeks and then there is a time jump to 20 weeks, so I figure this is a happy medium. (Ignore the text on the side! Giving you a reference image is a last minute decision and I don't have time to edit it out!)

Oliver stood on the tarmac as the jet plane rolled closer. With every inch it went, his stomach flipped and clenched. A soft hand slid into his, and he glanced down at his wife. The wind whipped her hair in front of her face so she scrunched her nose up and tucked the loose tendrils behind her ear. At eighteen weeks along, her pregnancy was impossible to hide. Her stomach was rounded and full beneath her pink t-shirt.

Felicity smiled up at him in encouragement, and some of his tension eased.

“We don’t have to do this,” she said, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles.

Oliver knew she was giving him an out, and he loved her for it, but flying was something he had done before and would do again. It was just tough on him each time.

He shook his head. “We need this,” he said with certainty, his hand squeezing hers.

The sleek jet rolled to a stop, and the large door swung down to reveal stairs. A male flight attendant appeared in the doorway and waved them over.

“You’re sure?” She asked, moving to stand in front of him. Her clear, blue eyes roamed over his features.

He knew if he told her he couldn’t do it, she wouldn’t judge him or get angry. She would pull him back to the car and continue on like nothing happened. That was just the kind of person his wife was.

But they needed this. Felicity was no longer throwing up every hour, but she was exhausted and worn out. The weight of the babies, though still so small inside her, was killing her back and feet. He had to give her massages often, which he didn’t mind at all. Still, they needed a chance to relax.

They were only eighteen weeks in, but it was hard on both of them.

He smiled down at her and winked. “I’m sure.”

She nodded and took a few steps back towards the jet, tugging on his hand.

“In that case, then Bali here we come!” she exclaimed with a giggle.

Her energy was infectious, and he clung to it as she pulled him up the steps and into the jet, moving fast for someone who was carrying twins.

Felicity settled herself in a plush leather seat and patted the seat next to her.

The jet was spacious and sleek with seats, a couch, a mini bar with a television hanging over it, and a queen sized bed at the rear.

Oliver smiled and shook his head, using his pointer finger to let her know he would be there in a moment. He headed towards the cockpit where the pilot and flight attendant, both Bratva members, were chatting in Russian.

“Captain,” the pilot greeted, posture straight out of respect. “We are ready when you are. We’ll be stopping in Tokyo to refuel and rest, but we will land in Bali in a day or so.”

Oliver nodded and regarded both men. “I don’t need to remind you that my pregnant wife is on board, do I?”

Both the pilot and attendant shook their heads.

The pilot spoke, “I have emergency landing locations mapped out for every ten miles we fly over land, and the safety equipment is up-to-date in case we are over water and something happens, just like you asked.”

“Good. If anything happens, they are your first priority, got it?”

“Yes, Captain,” the attendant assured him. “Mrs. Queen will have our protection.”

With a curt nod, Oliver returned to the main cabin to see his wife fast asleep in her seat. He laughed quietly to himself. Felicity had fallen asleep at the oddest times. Just the other day she had been keeping him company while he cooked their dinner. She had been sitting on the counter next to the sink, telling him about her day at work. Oliver had been slicing mushrooms when he realized he hadn’t heard a word from his wife in a few minutes. He had turned around and saw her head leaning against the cabinets, her mouth parted as she slept.

Now, Oliver eased himself into the seat next to her and with great caution, he turned her body toward him so her head rested on his shoulder. She shifted against him and released a content sigh that made his heart swell.

The loudspeaker crackled and Felicity woke with a jolt. Their pilot informed them they should buckle up and prepare for takeoff.

His wife rubbed her eyes and looked at him. “I fell asleep again? I have to stop doing that…”

“You need your rest."

Her brow crinkled and she looked displeased. “Yeah, but not when I’m supposed to take care of you.”

Her candid words melted his heart; she was always so concerned about him. He remembered their honeymoon and the long plane ride to Italy. It was difficult, but Felicity was beyond helpful to him during the flight. No wonder why it was a nightmare when Oliver had to fly to Russia without her.

The jet moved and Oliver buckled Felicity in first, the belt curving low on her stomach. He repeated the action for himself and held her hand against his pounding chest.

Felicity pressed a button on the panel in front of her and all the windows in the cabin closed, shutting out the sunlight.

The jet picked up speed and his grip on her tightened.

“Look at me,” she requested, her voice soft but stern.

He did as she asked, his eyes finding hers. She took his other hand and pressed it against her stomach. Oliver curved his hand around the bump as soon as it touched her shirt.

“It’s okay, honey. We’re right here. Nothing bad will happen.”

Oliver wanted to ask her not to jinx it, but then the jet engine roared and he shuddered. They were still on the ground, but he knew takeoff was soon. He knew most airplane accidents happened during the first few moments after lifting off the ground.

“Don’t think about the plane, okay? Think about…” Felicity trailed off, trying to find words. After a moment, her eyes lit up and she smirked. “Think about us, in that amazing bed back there later.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. He made sure the jet had a bed for that specific reason. “Remember the flight for our honeymoon?”

Felicity blushed and bit her lip, eyes darkening to a deep blue. “How could I forget?”

In an instant her lips were on his, their breaths mingling. Oliver’s eyes slammed shut and the world melted away as he kissed her back, his hand moving off her stomach to rest on her cheek. He tilted her head to deepen it, eliciting a soft moan from his wife. Felicity’s tongue darted out to trace his lips, and he wasted no time in parting his lips and inviting her into his mouth.

The glide of tongues, the soft graze of teeth on his lower lip, their needy moans; all of it combined into a perfect kiss. Though if you asked Oliver, every kiss with Felicity was perfect.

He was so lost in her silky lips he didn’t hear the flight attendant approach until the man cleared his throat.

Felicity pulled away, her face flushing when she saw the attendant standing beside their chairs with a cart of food. Oliver suppressed the urge to laugh at her obvious embarrassment. They were a married couple who got caught kissing each other, so it wasn’t much of a scandal. He found her red cheeks adorable.

Oliver couldn’t resist; he kissed one of the cheeks in question, heat radiating off them. She leaned into him for a moment before he turned to address the attendant.

“Vladimir,” Oliver greeted, noticing the man’s name tag for the first time. “Is there a reason we haven’t taken off yet?”

Confusion flashed across the attendant’s face as he explained, “We took off about five minutes ago, Captain.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise. He reached across Felicity to open the window shade and sure enough they were well above ground and heading higher into the clouds.

Vladimir remained silent and placed food and water bottles on the table nearby before turning back to them.

“Please, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, do not hesitate to push the Do Not Disturb button on your remote so I will know not to bother you.”

Oliver nodded at Vladimir before the man exited through the door, sliding the door shut behind him. He glanced at his wife and she was blushing again, her cheeks rosier than before.  

Felicity groaned, “Why do I feel like my mother just caught us making out in the backseat of a car?”

His chuckle died in his throat when the plane shook. He threw an arm over her, trying his best to protect her. He looked around wildly, trying to locate the emergency supplies in case they would crash.

“Oliver,” Felicity called, running her hands over the arm that trapped her in the seat. “It’s just some turbulence. We’re safe.”

He nodded, trusting her judgement and let his arm drop, but he still felt tense. He hated airplanes and he especially hated riding on them. It was the lack of control he feared most.

Oliver could take out people with dangerous weapons, and even animals as he once had to do on the island. But he couldn't win a battle against an airplane.

He didn’t notice Felicity move until he felt a tug on his jean zipper. His eyes shot down to see her kneeling between his legs, watching him.  

“What- what are you doing?” he sputtered, even though he knew what her actions meant. He found himself hardening at the sight of her on her knees.

Felicity reached across for the control panel and pressed the Do Not Disturb button before answering, “I’m taking your mind off it. Isn’t it working?”

God, yes. Of course it was.

Oliver nodded, his teeth clenching when she pulled his half-hard length out of his jeans. Her tongue flicked along his base before dragging her tongue higher and higher at a tortuously slow pace. She barely started and Oliver was already trying to last. By the time she reached his throbbing tip, he was rock hard and aching for her.

Felicity licked her palm and grabbed his base, pumping him as she brought her lips over the leaking head. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth, and Oliver groaned in encouragement when he hit the back of her throat.

The plane shook and Felicity grabbed onto the armrests to stop herself from tilting to the side. The action snapped him out his lust-filled haze. It wasn’t safe for her to be out of her seat, and he was about to pull her up when she swatted his hands away and took him in deeper than she ever has before.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispered, hands tangling in her hair instead. Felicity moaned when he gently tugged, and he took it as an invitation to guide her head up and down.

With his help, her head bobbed down at a steady pace, not too rushed but also not teasingly slow. Any way Felicity did this felt amazing though. Fast and hard or slow and soft. She loved doing this almost as much as Oliver loved returning the favor. She gave him a blowjob two days ago and yet each new time felt better than the last.

He thrusted into her, unable to stop his hips from seeking a release. Felicity grazed her teeth over him and swallowed, and making him close his eyes in an effort to stop his orgasm. Maybe if he didn’t see her, he wouldn’t come.

Felicity released him with a soft pop and his eyes opened in shock as she licked along the throbbing underside of his length before she commanded, “Come in my mouth, Oliver. I need to taste you.”

She took him in again, going faster than before. It only took a few seconds of her hot tongue gliding against him before he was warning her with a loud shout. He spilled into her mouth, and Felicity swallowed every last drop until she tucked him back inside his jeans. She plopped down beside him in her seat with a smug look on her face.

Oliver tried to get his breathing back to normal, but his chest was still heaving and when he pulled her in for a searing kiss. She tasted like him and he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed.

When he pulled away, his breath was still uneven. “Your mouth is fucking heaven,” he panted against her lips.

She hummed and kissed along his jaw. “The turbulence stopped, but I think we should practice our distraction techniques, anyway.”

That was all Oliver needed to hear. He unbuckled his seatbelt and dragged her to the bed in the back of the jet. She crawled across the mattress on her knees and turned around to pull him towards her. He mirrored her stance, resting on his knees before her.

Oliver checked his watch, trying not to let her fingers distract him as they explored his taut abdomen under his t-shirt.

“We have about 12 hours until we land in Tokyo, and I plan on spending most of it in this bed with you,” he said huskily as he let her take his shirt off.

Felicity leaned forward and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone, letting her tongue run across any scars she found there. He cradled her head and played with her hair when she moved higher to suck on his neck, paying particular attention to his pulse.  

She nibbled and sucked on his skin, laving her tongue over it until she pulled back with a satisfied smirk. Oliver knew she left a mark on his neck, and her pride at the accomplishment had him eager to make her unravel under his hands.

He pulled her in for a deep kiss at the same time he pushed her pants  and underwear down until they hit her knees where they pressed against the bed. Felicity’s hot breath stuttering in anticipation spurred him on, his fingers delving between her folds to feel her.

Oliver stroked across her wet heat, enjoying her skin sliding underneath his calluses. She was already hot and ready for him. He avoided the place he knew she was aching and instead brushed his fingers along her outer lips. Her back arched, trying to get him closer to where she needed him most. She begged and pleaded with him, and after another minute of teasing, he took pity on her, rolling her clit between his thumb and pointer finger.

Felicity gasped, her hands landing on his biceps to keep steady. He kept his thumb on her clit and plunged two fingers inside her without warning; the digits sliding in with ease. Oliver gave her no time to recover as he moved them in and out, letting her adjust to the intrusion until he stretched her with a third finger. He knew she loved when he made her come fast and hard with just his fingers. With that thought in mind, he slipped a fourth inside her.

“Shit!” she yelled, bouncing on her knees so she was riding his hand. She was beautiful; her chest red and blotchy, her lips puffy and wet, eyes glazed but focused on him.

Oliver groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. “Fuck yes, baby. That’s it. Come on, Felicity.”

He picked up his pace, slamming his fingers in and out of her. His arm muscles coiled as he used his strength to keep up the punishing rhythm. Oliver’s thumb swiped vigorously over her swollen clit. When Felicity ground down as hard as she could against his soaked hand, he bent his knuckles to hit her g-spot. The thrusts continued even as her walls clamped down on him, squeezing and pulling on his fingers as she came.

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!” she chanted over and over again until her body shook and she slumped down against the bed, his fingers falling out of her.

Oliver brushed his other hand against her outer thigh, running soft patterns along her skin as she came down from her orgasm.

“You okay?”

Instead of answering, Felicity grabbed his wet fingers and sucked on them, ridding them of her juices. Her mouth stretched wide around his four fingers, but she didn’t let it stop her. Oliver’s jeans felt too tight when she flicked her tongue and moaned around them. Felicity slipped them out and nipped at his thumb before releasing his hand altogether. Her hands found the waistband of his jeans and slid his zipper down.

She panted, “I don’t know if 12 hours will be enough time. I have a lot of plans for you.”

A groan escaped his lips, and together they helped each other undress until there was nothing separating them. Oliver kissed her as he pressed her down against the mattress, enjoying the feel of her sweat-slicked body against his.

Felicity pushed him off her and turned around, climbing up on her hands and knees. His mouth dried as she put a pillow under her belly for comfort and shot him a sultry look over her shoulder.

She wiggled her ass against him as she purred, “Do your worst.”

And Oliver did, but not in the way she expected. Instead of sliding inside her, he bent down and lapped at her with his tongue, spreading her ass cheeks apart for better access. She moaned his name in surprise as he devoured her. His nose and scruff were already soaked with her arousal but it only turned him on more, making him double his efforts to make her come again.

The sounds around the cabin were obscene as he fucked her with his tongue, swirling it against the ridges of her inner walls. Oliver wondered if the flight attendant or even the pilot could hear them, but he found that he didn’t care when Felicity’s body shook under his hands. He took his tongue out of her and went lower, flicking it over her clit. He played with it, rolling it in his mouth, sucking and pulling at it, grazing it with his teeth.

Felicity trembled and he knew she was close, so he pushed his tongue back inside her and moved a hand off her ass to play with her clit. Within seconds she was coming, and he pulled off her and straightened his posture, aligning himself with her entrance.

She was still in the throes of her orgasm when he pushed inside her, her walls clenching around him, sucking him in further. Garbled words spilled from Felicity’s lips and he stopped moving, seated deep inside her.

He ran a hand along her spine in a comforting motion. He couldn’t make out what she was saying and needed her to confirm she was still with him. “Want me to keep going, baby?”

She nodded, unable to speak, but she reached behind and squeezed his hand where it rested on her back before pulling away. He appreciated her response and held her hips in his hands as he slid in and out of her, slowly gaining more momentum each time. On one hard thrust, he slammed into her and his balls slapped against her clit. She cursed and he did again, getting the same reaction.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

This wasn’t his favorite position because he couldn’t see her face, and he loved seeing her eyes widen and her face heat when he was inside her. With that in mind, he stopped his thrusts and pulled on her shoulders until her hands left the bed and her back was flush against his front.

Satisfied noises came from both of them when the position changed the angle, letting him slip even deeper inside her.

“Oliver, please,” Felicity begged, turning her head to look him in the eye, nose brushing his.  

Her cheeks were flushed, and from what he could see of her chest it had the same pink hue. Her eyes were unfocused and her teeth trapped her bottom lip. She was absolutely radiant.

He dipped his head down and crushed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth at the same pace he was thrusting inside her wet heat. She was pushing back against him, and Oliver put one hand on her jaw to angle her head while the other played with her sensitive nipples, careful not to hurt her.

Felicity tore her mouth away from his and whispered, “Harder, Oliver.”

Oliver groaned at her request and nipped at her lips while he picked up the pace, the sounds of their fucking getting louder and louder until she came undone for a third time. With a quick thanks that the pregnancy heightened her sex drive, Oliver followed her into ecstasy, spilling inside while her walls milked him.

He slowed his movements, riding out their orgasms until he pulled out altogether. Felicity collapsed on the bed and he fell next to her, putting an arm around her.

“That was incredible,” Felicity gasped, turning on her side to face him.

He traced characters from the Russian alphabet over her back as he nodded, unable to put the bliss he felt into words. He closed his eyes and suggested, “We should get some sleep.”

Oliver peeked an eye open at her scoff.

“No way,” she scolded, raking her hands down his chest. “I’m giving you ten minutes and then I’m taking you inside my mouth again whether you’re ready for me or not.”

He groaned at the beautiful and sexy vixen in his arms, knowing without a doubt she meant every word.

When her fingernails grazed his nipples, Oliver realized maybe flying wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**

Felicity stretched her legs out on the lounge chair, releasing a deep sigh as she settled into the cushions. The hot sun beamed down on her bikini-clad body, warming her skin.

A thrill went through her when she thought of moments earlier when Oliver had seen her in this swimsuit. She brought a few one pieces to cover her stomach, but Thea convinced her to bring at least one bikini. Felicity made the mental note to thank her sister-in-law later because Oliver’s reaction had been rather memorable.

When Felicity had walked into the living room of their bungalow, Oliver’s jaw dropped. That response alone had instantly made her feel confident and beautiful. The cobalt blue bikini looked vibrant against her skin, and two straps crisscrossed above her cleavage. The bottoms weren’t anything special, but they were comfortable and rested just below her bump. She felt sexy in it, and one look from Oliver had her blushing.

His eyes had drank her in like they hadn’t just spent a long plane ride ravishing each other.

Their marriage wasn’t perfect, and it never would be, but what it never lacked was love and passion. Oliver still looked at her like he did that first night they met under the banquet table: amused, enamored, and in awe. Except now there was an obvious glint of pride and disbelief in his eyes as if he didn’t think this life was real.

Felicity had bitten her lip at his perusal, and Oliver groaned before backing her against the wall.

“You look gorgeous,” he had breathed in her ear, his hands finding her waist with practiced ease.

They made out like teenagers, messy and needy, and she swore there would never be a better feeling than his lips against hers. Except then he had pulled her bikini bottoms aside and fingered her against the wall, reminding her there was a lot more than just kissing to make her feel good. Oliver had shoved her out the back door when they finished, admitting she would never have time to enjoy the beautiful weather if she stayed a second longer.

The bungalow they rented was tiny but secluded where it sat on stilts above the clear ocean. There was a set of stairs on the far side of the deck that led right down into the water. Felicity was lounging on the deck right beside their private pool, her skin getting some vitamin D.

She wasn’t out there for over five minutes before the bright sun disappeared. Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver adjusting a wide, white umbrella above her.

“Oliver,” she groaned. “I put on sunscreen five minutes ago.”

He frowned as he sat on the lounge chair next to her, facing her.

“You know your skin is more sensitive now that you’re pregnant,” he said with certainty.

Yeah, okay so maybe she knew that. But she also knew her pregnancy didn't mean she was suddenly allergic to the sun.

“I need some color. I’m too pale,” she whined, looking down at her pasty skin. Her work at Palmer Tech had become more intense over the past few weeks, the only time she felt the warm sun on her skin was when she went in and out of her car.

Oliver shook his head and cut her off before she could complain more.

“You’re beautiful,” he said before holding one of her hands in his. “I don’t mean to tell you what to do, but I want you to be safe. You don’t want to spend the rest of our vacation inside because you got a sunburn.”

Damn her protective husband, and damn those pregnancy books he often read in his spare time.

She huffed, “I’ll stay out of the sun when I’m lounging, but I’m not bringing an umbrella with me when we go swimming or anything crazy like that. Deal?”

Oliver smiled wide and squeezed her hand. “Deal. Thank you,” he said, kissing her cheek and laughing when she half-heartedly grumbled at him.

**

They sat side by side in comfortable silence, Felicity reading a new fiction book while Oliver closed his eyes on his lounge chair, a hand resting on her bare thigh.

She tried to get lost in her book, but her mind kept drifting to their doctor’s appointment in two weeks. It would be the twentieth week in her pregnancy, and the time they find out the sex of their babies.

Felicity didn’t have a preference, per se. She imagined a little boy and a little girl, the best of both worlds. But she also imagined two rowdy boys who took after their father, or maybe two girls who had their parents wrapped around their fingers.

It didn’t matter; she just wanted them to be healthy. They opted against an amniocentesis test because the risks were too high for them. A needle puncturing her uterus did not sound fun, but Felicity would have done it if they felt it was best. There was the possibility of a miscarriage and getting an infection, yet all it would tell them was if their babies had any abnormalities, which didn’t matter to them. Sure, it would be great to be prepared, but they would love their children either way.

Felicity placed her book on the small table to her right before turning on her side towards her husband. His hand slipped off her thigh when she changed positions and he woke up, looking confused and on alert for a moment before relaxing. He mimicked her, laying on his side before entwining his fingers with hers, their hands hanging in the small space between their chairs.

“What do you want them to be?” She asked him, her other hand running along her stomach. She didn’t explain further, confident he would understand.

Oliver stared at her gentle touch on her bump, and he looked mesmerized as he softly said, “Healthy. I want them to be healthy.”

She nodded and agreed, “Me too, but you don’t have a preference?”

Oliver didn’t reply right away, and she could tell he was mulling over the choices in his head. After a moment, he shook his head.

“I think a boy would be nice, maybe two boys, but only because the thought of having a little girl just like you is enough to bring me to my knees.”

She resisted the urge to make a dirty comment about him being on his knees (doing naughty things to her) and thought about what he said. He had a point, Felicity realized. She wasn’t sure he could handle a girl. Oliver was protective over her, so Felicity could only imagine how extreme it would become if they had a daughter, not to mention two.

“I have another question,” she said, her voice a little shaky. She had been thinking about this for a while now, and she needed an answer. Oliver nodded his head, encouraging her to speak.

She sighed, “What happens with the Bratva?”

Oliver stiffened, and Felicity rushed to explain, “I mean, I know we would never do to them what your parents did to you. But...does one of them have to take your place? Do we even want to expose them to this life?”

He pulled himself up to a sitting position, bringing his legs over the side of the chair to rest on the ground, their hands still entwined. With his other hand, Oliver traced patterns over her cheek.

“When my parents abandoned me on that island, I hated them for it. I hated they did that without a second glance. I still resent them for it. But if it never happened, I would have never become a captain of the Bratva, and I never would have met you.” He smiled softly before continuing, “Just that alone makes it all worth it, but I want to make something clear. I will never, _ever_ subject our children to this life unless they want it. I will give them what my parents never gave me, and that is the freedom to choose. Okay?”

Felicity nuzzled her face against his hand, kissing his palm.

“Okay,” she whispered, noting the haunted look in his eyes. She knew how he felt about the island, and throughout the years Oliver revealed bits and pieces until the full story had come together. What he had gone through was a nightmare, but she felt a strange surge of pride and admiration run through her whenever she thought of him on that island, doing all he could to survive. Slowly burning a path that led right to her.

“You know I’m hopelessly in love with you, right?” Felicity asked, although she already knew the answer.

Still, his smile widened and she saw his demons fade as if they were real beings, retracting their talons from where they pierced his skin.

"I love you, too,” he responded, his voice light. “And I love our babies, no matter what they are and no matter what they want to be when they grow older. They’re half you, so I know they will do incredible things.”

Felicity scolded, “Don’t forget about your half, mister. If they are _anything_ like their father, they will be very lucky.”

He didn’t believe her. She saw it in the way his eyes dimmed and his jaw flexed. Felicity decided it was her spousal duty to remind him of the best parts of himself.

She struggled to stand up, her stomach making it difficult for her. Felicity ignored the annoying voice in her mind that reminded her she was only halfway through her pregnancy, and her immobility would only get worse.

Oliver pulled her up, and Felicity wasted no time in pushing his chest until he leaned back, stretching his legs out on the chair. She straddled him then, legs bracketing his hips.

If her actions surprised him he didn’t show it, his hands resting on her bump as soon as she settled on him. Felicity grabbed his face with force, his scruff scraping her palms. Oliver kept his gaze focused on her.

“You are a _brilliant_ man, Oliver Queen.”

His eyes shut, his chest pushing into hers when he breathed in deep. Felicity leaned down and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. His eyes opened, revealing the vulnerability in them.

“You’re braver than anyone I have ever met,” she revealed, kissing the part of his right cheek not covered by her hand. “You make me laugh so hard sometimes I’m afraid I’ll pee my pants, and that was _before_ I had two babies in me.”

A small laugh escaped his lips, but she didn’t let herself get distracted by it as she kissed his forehead.

“Despite everything, you are generous and kind.” A soft kiss landed on his left cheek. “You’re a fair captain to your men, and they look up to you in so many ways.” A kiss on the tip of his nose.

“With just one glance, you make me feel so wanted and beautiful and _loved_...like no one ever has before and no one ever will.”

Finally, she pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and slow. It was chaste compared to their typical kisses, but this was a time to savor, not rush.

“Felicity,” he whispered against her lips before pulling back. “Thank you.”

She leaned in, intent on kissing him more when a strange feeling swept across her stomach. It was unlike anything she ever felt before, like a light tickle on the lower right side of her bump. Oliver’s hand was right over the spot, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Did you feel that?” She asked him, sitting as still as possible. Felicity wanted to be sure she would feel it if it happened again.

Oliver furrowed his brow, looking concerned. “Feel what?”

She waited a moment to see if the feeling would come back, but when it didn’t, she shook her head. “Nevermind. I’m probably just hungry.”

He laughed, wrapping her arms around her. “How about you try the pool while I go get that fruit and cheese platter out of the fridge?”

Felicity licked her lips and nodded her head, always ready to eat more. But hey, at least it was a healthy snack this time.

**

In between feeding each other slices of tropical fruit and exotic cheeses, they laughed and splashed water at each other. They raced to the other end of the pool even though Felicity was at a severe disadvantage. She rewarded Oliver’s win by letting him take her against the side of the pool, pounding into her wet heat over and over again until they both came. They played pool games that weren’t conducive for only two people, but they made it work. Oliver swirled her around the pool as she clung to him. They kissed and joked, just the two of them. Well, the four of them.

It was bliss.

**

It was on the last night of their vacation when she felt that strange feeling again.

They had an early flight to catch in the morning, yet Felicity was wide awake in their bed. Sleep was difficult for her on the nights she never found a comfortable position. Oliver was snoring on his stomach beside her, an arm slung across her chest. She traced her fingers over his arm while her eyes tracked the ceiling fan as it went around in circles, allowing herself to get lost in the _drum drum drum_ noise it made.

She felt the twinge once again on her right side. It was more intense than the last time, but it didn’t hurt. It felt like a cross between a muscular ache and a fluttery tickle. Unlike the last time, the feeling returned every few seconds.

Felicity went through her mind to think about what it could be. Hunger? No, she ate so much earlier she _still_ felt full. Gas? While that had become an issue for her as of late, it wasn’t the typical feeling. She couldn’t explain why or how, but she knew in her gut nothing was wrong with her babies.

Wait... _the babies._ _  
_

She lowered her hand and cradled the spot, waiting. Felicity wanted to be sure of it before she woke Oliver. This time, when the twinge came back, she felt it under her hand. It was light, but it was there.

Felicity bent her head down to pepper kisses along Oliver’s arm on her chest.

“Oliver,” she whispered in the dark. Moonlight from the opened windows allowed her to just make out the lines of his face.  “Babe, wake up.”

Her husband groaned, but she felt the exact moment he woke up. She felt his whole body tense, and she knew he was about to lunge for the gun on the bedside table, thinking there was a threat.  

She grabbed onto his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin. “Nothing’s wrong,” she blurted to put his mind at ease. The effect was almost immediate, his muscles relaxing under her fingers.

“Hey,” he said in greeting, his voice rough and heavy from sleep. He leaned his head on his fist to get a better look at her face. “Are you okay?”

Felicity nodded. “Everything is fine, I swear.”

“Good,” he said, eyes tracking over the dark circles beneath her eyes. “Can’t sleep again?”

She ignored his question and asked, “Oliver, remember a few days ago when I was on your lap and asked if you felt something?”

“Yes.” He narrowed his eyes at her, gaze raking over her face, no doubt searching for signs of distress. “Where are you going with this, baby? You sure you’re okay?”

Felicity opted to show him instead of tell him. She placed his hand on her right side, and he curved his palm over it. She motioned for him to wait and Oliver complied though she knew he was dying to ask her again if she was okay.

But then it happened again, stronger than it ever was before.

Felicity watched Oliver’s face with intent as it morphed from fear to confusion to disbelief to pure joy.

“Felicity,” he whispered. “Is that…?”

“Our babies? I think so. I mean it’s probably only one of them, but it kinda feels like a small kick, doesn’t it?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, it does. This is incredible.”

Felicity placed her hand on top of his, pressing firmer into her stomach. Another small thump hit against them.

She took one look at his tear-filled eyes and let out a tiny sob, tears falling down her cheeks and dribbling off her chin.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?” He asked, conflicting emotions coming across his features.

It was obvious he loved the miracle happening under their hands, but Felicity also knew any pain on her end would destroy the moment for him.  

“No, it doesn’t hurt,” she reassured him. “I’m just thrilled right now. I can’t believe this is my life. _Our_ life.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, and moved her so she pressed against him, her head on his chest. They stayed in that position, their hands on her belly as they enjoyed the moment in silence. After a few minutes, she heard Oliver’s breathing deepen. She closed her eyes just as another kick tapped against their hands.

And finally, Felicity slept.

**

Felicity adjusted herself, her sock-clad feet dangling off the exam table. She hadn’t stopped fidgeting since they stepped foot inside the hospital, and it only got worse when they walked through the automatic doors into the Obstetrics and Gynecology Ward.

A soft pinch to her pinky toe had her looking up at her husband. They were waiting on Dr. Snow, but in a few minutes they would know their babies’ sex. Oliver was frustratingly calm, catering to her every need.

When she had a panic attack in the lobby of the hospital, her husband swept her into an empty hallway and held her until she relaxed. When she had heard a woman screaming as a male voice, presumably her doctor, yelled at her to push, Felicity pivoted in the hallway and marched towards the exit. Oliver’s hand had grasped her elbow before she reached it. He had even offered to leave and reschedule if she wasn’t ready for this.

So yeah, Oliver was a bundle of reassuring words and soft-spoken comfort. Felicity...not so much.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Oliver asked, releasing her pinky toe.

Felicity blew out a long breath and when she couldn’t escape Oliver’s pleading gaze, she revealed, “I’m overwhelmed. It could just be the hormones, but this is a big deal and I don’t think I’m handling it well.”

His warm hand cradled her face, and she nuzzled it with her cheek, releasing a contented sigh. Oliver smiled, amusement and adoration in his eyes.

“It is a big deal,” he agreed. “And it will make this more real.”

And there it was. The real reason this appointment was so hard for her. As soon as this happened they would get names, and then they would be here. Neither Felicity nor Oliver knew how to take care of a baby, nonetheless two, and she did not want to fail their children.

“I feel the same way, Felicity. Please know you aren’t alone in this,” he said desperately, and she cursed herself for saying all her fears out loud.

“But...But you’re handling it so much better than I am and-”

“That’s because you’re my priority, Felicity. The _only_ reason I’m not freaking out right now is because of you,” Oliver said with a hard edge in his voice, fire blazing in his eyes. It was clear he wanted her to believe him.

Felicity opened her mouth to respond when Dr. Snow came in. Oliver’s hand dropped from her face and instead grabbed her hand in his.

The young doctor was all smiles as she greeted them and prepped the ultrasound machine.

“Today’s an important day for you two,” the doctor said as she rolled Felicity’s tank top up to reveal her stomach. “How are you feeling, Felicity?"

She winced when cool gel hit her stomach, but answered, “I’m okay. I’m tired a lot, and my back and hips hurt. We’ve been able to feel them kicking now, though.”

The doctor smiled and placed the wand on her protruding stomach. “I see you are developing stretch marks. Most women hate them, but I always remind them it’s just proof that their baby, or _babies_ , are growing.”

Felicity smiled and shrugged. “I don’t mind them.”  

Out of all the issues pregnancy brought her, stretch marks were the least of her worries. She knew women struggled with how it affected their body image, but Felicity always had stretch marks even before pregnancy. She had always been petite, but her top inner thighs and hips had pink lines running over them since she hit puberty. Felicity got over it and Oliver never even mentioned them, so it was a non-issue for her.

It gave her a sense of empowerment, too. She fracking earned these stripes, and she wore them with pride.  

Their babies’ heartbeats echoed around the small exam room when Dr. Snow moved the wand around her stomach. Oliver’s hand squeezed hers and he smiled down at her. This was always their favorite part.

“Heartbeats sound strong,” the woman spoke. “Their heart rates are a tad slow, but they’re still within the normal range so there is no cause for concern right now.”

A small spike of panic ran through her, but she reasoned with herself. If something was even close to being wrong, Dr. Snow would be honest with them.

Felicity glanced at her husband, his rigid stance telling her he hadn’t yet come to that conclusion.

“Where can we purchase a doppler like that?” he spoke up, his voice strong with what Felicity detected was false bravado.

“Oliver, I don’t know if that’s necessary...” Felicity trailed off, unsure. Honestly, she would love to hear their heartbeats whenever they wished, but she didn’t want them to seem like crazy parents by asking about it.

His eyes shot down to hers as he reasoned with her, “Felicity, it would put us both at ease if we can track their heart rates on our own.”

Dr. Snow interrupted their conversation.

“I assure you that if I thought there was any risk, I would tell you. If you want to put your mind at ease, then you can buy a doppler for yourself. You can find them at pharmacies and baby stores.”

Oliver nodded, his cheeks a little red. She couldn’t blame for it. Even Felicity’s first thought was: _Oh. So it’s that easy, huh?_

It served as a stark reminder that no matter how many baby books they read, they would never know _everything_ about it. This whole pregnancy was one big learning experience.

Dr. Snow turned the monitor around so they saw their babies on the screen. They were no longer little blobs, and Felicity loved seeing them develop as time went on.

“So their weight is excellent for twins. That means you’re doing everything right,” she assured them, and both Felicity and Oliver released sighs of relief. “We’re on track right now, and it looks like you should be able to carry them as close to term as possible. We’ll have to see how the rest of your pregnancy goes though. You’ve decided on a vaginal birth, correct?”

“Yes, with lots and lots of drugs,” Felicity said, making the doctor laugh.

“I think we’ll be able to make that happen,” she said with a wink. “So are you two ready to find out what you’re having?”

Felicity crushed Oliver’s hand so hard he hissed her name. She shot him a look that screamed “get used to it, buddy!!!” and kept squeezing.

“We’re ready,” Oliver said through gritted teeth, and Felicity took pity on him and lightened the pressure on his hand.

“Okay, so here are your two babies,” Dr. Snow began as she studied the screen. “One of them is on your lower right side and the other on the lower left. It’s a typical position for twins.”

“Whoa,” Oliver interrupted, his voice smug. “Is that his-”

“Oliver!” Felicity yelped, cutting him off before he continued. She wanted to kiss that smug look right off his face. She knew what was going through his mind, something along the lines of “like father, like son.”

Dr. Snow cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, but that’s just a thumb.”

Oliver shrugged off his mistake and leaned down to whisper in Felicity’s ear, “Can you blame me for thinking it?”

No, she couldn’t, because she thought the same thing when she saw it on the screen. With a playful shove, Felicity pushed him away, a smile playing on her lips.

“Okay, so it looks like you’re having-”

Oliver put up his hand and yelled, “STOP!”

Felicity yelped, a hand going to her chest as her heartbeat raced. Dr. Snow looked taken aback.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a quieter voice. “Is there any way you can write it down on the back of the ultrasound pictures? No offence to you, Dr. Snow, but I want my wife and I to be alone when we find out.”

She furrowed her brow at him, wondering why he didn’t mention it sooner. Oliver’s shrug told her the idea just popped into his head. She had to agree with him though. It would be nice if it was just the two of them.

Dr. Snow saw no problem with it and wrote it down on the back of the sonograms before sealing it in an envelope.

“Good luck,” Dr. Snow said to them, handing Oliver the envelope.  

What the hell did she mean by that?

**

When they got back to the mansion, Oliver debated where they should open the envelope. The bedroom was always a good option because that way they wouldn’t have to go far to celebrate. But the kitchen was open and comfortable, and Oliver knew he would have to fix Felicity something to eat soon.

Felicity decided for him though when she dragged him to the dining room. He furrowed his brow at her. Out of all places, he wouldn’t have picked this room. When they reached the large wooden table covered by a thick, red tablecloth, he understood her intentions. She raised the tablecloth and crawled under, cautious of her stomach.

Oliver grabbed a few pillows from the couch on the other side of the room and followed his wife under the table.

She was struggling to sit on the hard floor, and her gaze went from frustrated to grateful when she saw the pillows in his hands. Oliver propped them against one of the outer legs in the middle of the table and eased her back until she was resting on them.

Felicity sighed and thanked him as he faced her, sitting cross-legged. The tablecloth made the space feel secluded and secure, and Oliver instantly thought of their first meeting. It was crazy how he had been in awe of this woman but aware he could never have her, and a couple years later he was moments away from discovering what sex their twins were.

Speaking of which, he took the envelope out of his back pocket and placed it on her lap.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

He knew she was just as nervous as he was, but she still nodded her head and picked the envelope up with her shaking hands. Felicity breathed deep and opened it, careful not to rip the sonograms. He mimicked her breaths to calm himself, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Felicity took out the pictures with the back facing her, read the words, and shoved it back in the envelope with a little squeal.

“Oh. My. God,” Felicity whispered, her face one of happiness and disbelief.

Oliver looked at her with wild eyes and suppressed the urge to rip the results from her hands and see for himself. “What? What does it say?”

Felicity gulped and met his gaze, tears in her eyes as she answered quietly, “Girls. They’re... _girls_.”

Oliver swore his heart stopped right there, and he was positive he would have fallen had he not been sitting. They were having twin girls. Identical twin girls that would look just like their mother. Oh god, no wonder why Dr. Snow wished them luck. 

His hands grabbed the short strands of his hair as his head bent, hoping the pain in his scalp would ground him. Of course they were having twin girls; this fit perfectly into their crazy life.

First, he had discovered Felicity was pregnant while she was in the hospital, only a few hours after he thought he might lose her. Then he had found out they were having twins which was a huge surprise considering he was still wrapping his head around one baby. And now, the results told him they were having two girls. Two tiny, perfect little girls that Oliver was fairly certain already had him wrapped around their fingers.

Only a cruel world would give Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain, two baby girls. But then again, it was only a generous world that would give him two more versions of Felicity.

The only reason Oliver thought he might not screw up fatherhood was because of her. Her strength, her confidence, her bravery.

The woman in question poked his shoulder and he looked at her, noting her furrowed brow and the way her hands wrung together.

“Oliver, I know you’re freaking out right now, but-”

He cut Felicity off with a kiss, his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. She responded to him, grasping his shirt in her fist as she opened her mouth. Their tongues barely touched before he slowed the kiss down until he was placing soft, chaste kisses against her lips.

Oliver leaned back and took her hands in his as he spoke, “I’m sorry. Please don’t doubt that I want this. The three of you will be the death of me,” he said, more serious than playful. He brought her hands up to his lips as he added, “I’m happy. With you, with our girls. I’m happy, Felicity.”

He bent down and kissed every inch of her stomach, focusing on the sides the doctor said their babies were on. Oliver never let go of her hands once. Once he covered most of her bump, he whispered, “Hi there, Mini Felicity One and Mini Felicity Two.”

His wife laughed and took her hands out of his so she could slap his arm. Oliver winced, and she rolled her eyes.

“Hey!” she chastised. “We went over this already, remember? And just because they’re girls doesn’t mean they won’t be like you. I can already see stubbornness and softball games in our future.”

He saw it, too. Oliver saw them cheering on one of their daughters as they stole third base. He saw them sitting front row at the ballet as they watched their other daughter twirl around the stage during her solo. He saw Felicity helping their girls get ready for prom while he polished his gun in front of their dates.

Oliver cringed at the thought. Maybe it was best he held off on thinking about them being old enough to date. Oliver already heard his wife’s voice in his head telling him to not be so growly and overprotective.

Felicity sighed, a small smile gracing her lips as she revealed, “I’m really excited. We have to discuss names soon.”

He mimicked her smile, happy to see she accepted this. He knew she feared it would be too overwhelming when they found out the sex, but her blissful face reassured him it wasn’t too much for her to handle.

“I already have a few ideas,” Oliver confessed, pushing forward to kiss her neck.

She shook her head but didn't seem surprised. Could she blame him though? Oliver owned three baby name books, and he had read through them all twice. He spent a lot of time looking at girl names, but it had only been a precaution. He had been almost certain they were having boys.

But now? Oliver would be lying if he said having girls didn’t send a thrill of excitement through him. He was ready for this adventure.

**

Later that night, Oliver walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist to see Felicity watching television on their bed.

He could not stop himself from smiling when he asked, “How are my girls?”

Oliver already loved saying that. There was something about it that made his heart clench and his stomach dip in the best way.

Felicity returned his smile and muted the TV. “We’re the same as when you asked before you went into the shower...and when you asked five minutes before that, and five minutes before that, and-”

“Alright, I get it,” Oliver said with a laugh. “I’ll tone it down.”

His wife pushed herself off their bed and walked towards him with a glare. “Don’t you dare, Mr. Queen,” she demanded with a hard poke to his chest. “You better believe we’re your girls.”

Oliver brought his arms around her, his fingers interlocking on her lower back. She hummed when he kneaded his thumbs against her tense muscles. Her stomach pressed against him, and she had to tilt her head to keep eye contact.

“It seems too good to be true,” he responded, searching her eyes to see if she felt the same.

Felicity frowned and leaned her chin against his bare chest. “It’s not. You deserve this life, Oliver.”

His wife always made him feel loved with just one look. Oliver often wondered if she knew the power she had over him. After what he had gone through in his past, after everyone he lost, Felicity made him believe he was worthy of a happy life.

He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

“I can prove it to you,” she teased, her fingers tracing the tight skin of his hip at the edge of the towel.

Without waiting for his response, she stepped out of his embrace and ripped the towel off of him. Felicity stared at his naked body like he was the most beautiful man she ever saw, and it made him feel invincible.

“You’re in it for now, Mrs. Queen,” Oliver said, his voice more affected than he would have liked.

She walked backwards until her legs hit the bed, and Oliver tried his best to look serious as he stalked towards her. It wasn’t working though, because when he pounced on top of her, she laughed.

The heat of her beneath him, the press of her stomach against his, her giggles as she saw right through his predatory glances all added to the sincerity and beauty of the moment. If Oliver could pause time, he would stop it right here, right on his wife’s glowing body, her face scrunched up with laughter.

But he would only pause it for a moment. After all, they had two baby girls to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo...thoughts/feelings/concerns? I would really love to know what you think about them having two girls! 
> 
> I know a few people wanted a boy and a girl, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I can't wait to write Olicity as they deal with two babbling blonde girls. I already have names and pictures and potential storylines and all that good stuff. I'm kinda obsessed with their kids already, if I'm being honest. 
> 
> Wanna talk? Leave a comment! Or contact me on:
> 
> Twitter: @emschattycathy  
> Tumblr: felicityschattycathy  
> ArrowLoversForum: THIS-SHOW-IS-GETTING-BETTER-AND-MY-SHIP-IS-RISING1234


End file.
